(TŁ) Dwadzieścia osiem (autorstwa Mrs J's Soup)
by Ammaviel
Summary: ::::Mini Sequel do 169:::: W 1993 roku Remus pracuje w Hogwarcie jako nauczyciel OPCM. Oczywiście szkole nie gnębią dementorzy ani niesłusznie osadzeni uciekinierzy z Azkabanu. Ale nawet jeśli przeszłość Chłopca-Który-Przeżył nie zagrozi szkole, ta i tak przyciąga niebezpieczeństwa. Ktoś chce śmierci Remusa i chętnie zaryzykuje życiem całego Hogwartu, by osiągnąć swój cel.
1. Rozdział 1

**Od tłumaczki: **Um... przepraszam? Wiem, że miało być dawno temu, ale okazało się, że nie ogarniam magisterki i ostatni rok był cięższy niż się spodziewałam. Ale praca już prawie skończona, obrona we wrześniu, więc mam trochę czasu na ostateczną korektę. Mamy przed sobą 12 rozdziałów sequelu 169, więc do końca września powinniśmy się z nimi wyrobić przy założeniu jednego rozdziału na tydzień. A w październiku będę dla Was miała coś nowego i to prawdziwą perełkę.

**Wyjaśnienie**: Nic nie jest moją własnością, świat i postaci należą oczywiście do J.K. Rowling, a opowiadanie do wspaniałej Mrs J'Soup. Ja tu tylko tłumaczę.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Cześć ludzie! Mam wrażenie, że minęły całe wieki!_

_Proszę, oto pierwszy rozdział drugiej części Sto Sześćdziesiąt Dziewięć._

* * *

**^V^**

* * *

_**5 listopada 1993**_

\- Na brodę Merlina, Rogaczu! - syknął gniewnie Syriusz, wpadając na przyjaciela po raz trzeci w krótkim czasie.

\- To nie moja wina. - odparował zirytowany James. - Sufit jest znacznie niżej niż kiedyś.

W ciemnym tunelu Syriusz ledwo widział zarys sylwetki przyjaciela. Zachichotał pod nosem, kiedy James ruszył dalej i zaraz walnął głową o korzeń, który przebił się przez sufit tunelu.

\- Chrzanić to. - mruknął James, masując głowę. - _Lumos_.

\- Hej! Myślałem, że to tajna misja. - poskarżył się Syriusz, którego oślepiła nagła jasność bijąca z różdżki. – Nie sądzisz, że się domyślą, że tu jesteśmy, jeśli rzeźba zacznie się świecić jak Igor, który gdzieś po drodze stał się anielicą?

\- Nawet nie jesteśmy jeszcze w zamku. – mimo to James zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał w stronę, gdzie jak wiedzieli tunel skręcał. Tam ziemia ustępowała miejsca kamieniom. - Wątpię, żeby światło dotarło tak daleko.

Syriusz musiał przyznać mu trochę racji. Choć wciąż sądził, że nie o to w tym wszystkim chodziło. Nie mógł, jednakże zaprzeczyć, że widząc drogę, poruszali się o wiele szybciej. Czując się odrobinę podminowany faktem, że on i James nie potrafili już mknąć tunelem w całkowitej ciemności (a nie nieśli nawet pudeł z rozmaitą kontrabandą, co kiedyś było normą) poprawił plecak i ruszył za przyjacielem.

* * *

Tego burzowego wieczora Remus z opóźnieniem dotarł do skrzydła szpitalnego. Jego szybką wycieczkę by spotkać się z pielęgniarką i odebrać comiesięczną dawkę eliksiru tojadowego przerwała dyrektor McGonagall. Poprosiła Remusa o napisanie listu tłumaczącego, że hipogryfy nie zostały sklasyfikowane jako mroczne stworzenia i dlatego nie istniały przeciwwskazania przeciwko uczeniu o nich na Opiece Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. I że jego (niszczącym Voldemorta) zdaniem, żaden hipogryf, który zaatakował dziecko, ponieważ nie uważało i go obraziło, nie powinien zostać zabity. Mogło by się to wydawać uciążliwe, ale Remus nie miał problemu ze wspieraniem odpowiednich spraw swoim podpisem, jeśli tylko miało to pomóc w rozwiązaniu problemu. Jedną z zalet brania na siebie uwagi mediów przez ostatnie dwanaście lat było to, że liczono się z jego opinią.

Otworzył drzwi do głównej sali skrzydła szpitalnego. Na korytarzu grube, kamienne ściany tłumiły odgłosy burzy, ale szpital miał ogromne okna, przez które piekło na zewnątrz wydawało się jeszcze głośniejsze i gwałtowniejsze. Silny deszcz walił w szyby i Remus słyszał łomot odległego grzmotu, niosący się w ciemności szkockiej nocy.

\- Dobry wieczór, Poppy. - odezwał się Remus, chcąc po prostu odebrać eliksir i wrócić do gabinetu. Na jego biurku leżała sterta napisanych przez pierwszaki esejów na temat różnic między urokami, a klątwami, które wymagały jego uwagi, a musiał się tym zająć zanim umysł zamgli mu się, co wciąż musiał znosić przez kilka godzin przed pełnią. Eliksir tojadowy był cudowny, ale nie potrafił pozbyć się tego efektu ubocznego.

Jednakże, kiedy osoba stojąca w drzwiach gabinetu pielęgniarki odwróciła się, Remus zamarł. Nie była jak w pośpiechu stwierdził, pani Pomfrey, lecz mężczyzna w założonym na szaty białym kitlu, podobnym do tego, który nosiła pielęgniarka, kiedy zajmowała się pacjentami.

Mężczyzna miał ciemne, schludnie ułożone włosy i tak czyste skórzane buty, że odbijało się w nich światło lamp gazowych. Nosił też okulary w grubych oprawkach, które właśnie zsuwały mu się z nosa, bo pochylał się nad kawałkiem pergaminu. Pisał wściekle, ale przerwał na dźwięk głosu Remusa i spojrzał na niego, poprawiając okulary. Pospiesznie skinął Remusowi głową.

\- Dobry wieczór. - odparł, tylko odrobinę zdziwiony, a potem wrócił do swojego pergaminu. Remusa bardzo to ucieszyło, bo nie miał nastroju na użeranie się z ciekawskimi nieznajomymi zainteresowanymi jego przeszłością.

\- Niech pan wybaczy, panie Fawley, ale to wszystkie dokumenty jakimi dysponujemy. - odezwał się znękany głos niewidocznej pani Pomfrey. Kilkanaście zwojów pergaminu wyleciało z gabinetu i popłynęło przez powietrze do ciemnowłosego mężczyzny i jego pióra. Najwyraźniej nieznajomy nazywał się właśnie Fawley. Na oczach Remusa zwoje ułożyły się w schludną piramidkę sporej wysokości u stóp pana Fawleya i dopiero wtedy pojawiła się pani Pomfrey. Jej biały czepek był odrobinę przekrzywiony, a minę miała rozsierdzoną. - Nie rozumiem czemu Ministerstwo chce sprawdzić akta pacjentów sprzed dwudziestego wieku. - mruknęła, poprawiając czepek.

Pan Fawley westchnął.

\- Musimy się upewnić, że akta wszystkich żyjących pacjentów są aktualne. Nie muszę pani przypominać, że wielu czarodziejów, którzy uczęszczali do Hogwartu na przełomie wieków wciąż żyje i jeśli zażądają kopii swoich akt, musimy mieć możliwość im je dostarczyć.

\- Tak, tak. - zacmokała pod nosem pani Pomfrey. - Więc co teraz? - spytała, podnosząc wzrok i wreszcie zauważyła Remusa. - Ach, profesor Lupin. Obawiam się, że będzie musiał pan chwilę poczekać. Pana dawka jest już gotowa, ale znajduje się tam. - wskazała na gabinet za swoimi plecami. - A jak pan widzi, nie mogę się tam teraz dostać.

Remus zajrzał do środka i zdał sobie sprawę, że piramida zwojów u stóp pana Fawleya to tylko czubek góry lodowej. Zwykle schludny i czysty gabinet połączony z salonikiem i ambulatorium wyglądał teraz jak sięgające pasa morze pergaminu.

Na ławce stojącej pod przeciwległą ścianą zauważył eliksir tojadowy. Na metalowej tacy stały dwie szklanki, większa i mniejsza. Mniejsza zawierała dziecięcą dawkę. Na szczęście w tym roku potrzebowali tylko jednej takiej. Tylko jeden wilkołak uczęszczał do Hogwartu. Rok wcześniej szkołę skończyli ostatni uczniowie pogryzieni w trakcie wojny. Dwóch siedmioroczniaków zdało po sześć OWUTemów. Greta Reeves, osoba, dla której przeznaczono małą szklankę, była drobną dziewczynką zaatakowaną w dziwnych okolicznościach zaledwie dwa lata wcześniej.

Teraz, kiedy eliksir tojadowy był ogólnie dostępny i darmowy z ramienia Narodowej Służby Zdrowia, ataki zdarzały się tak rzadko, że ludzie prawie zapomnieli o zagrożeniu jakie mogły stanowić wilkołaki. Dalej istniały uprzedzenia związane z comiesięczną zamianą w zwierzę, al pracodawcy kręcili nosem na konieczność dawania pracownikom kilku dni wolnych. Ale Remus definitywnie postrzegał jako postęp fakt, że wilkołactwo odbierano teraz jak niedogodność, a nie śmiertelną groźbę.

\- Trochę się śpieszę, Poppy. - zaczął Remus, ale poddał się zauważywszy, że pielęgniarka go nie słuchała. Była za bardzo zajęta mamrotaniem do siebie o bezsensowności czegoś co musiało być jakąś inspekcją, jednocześnie otwierając szafy, by pokazać panu Fawleyowi i jego podkładce do pisania, ich zawartość

Pan Fawley musiał poprosić o coś innego, bo pielęgniarka zamknęła szafę i właśnie prowadziła go w inny rejon skrzydła. Remus zastanowił się czy bura, jaką z pewnością dostałby od pani Pomfrey za rozrzucenie jej stuletnich akt, była warta dziesięciu dodatkowych minut na sprawdzanie esejów, które mógł zyskać brnąc przez morze pergaminu po eliksir. Przyzwanie otwartego naczynia wypełnionego prawie po brzegi drogocennym lekarstwem nie było bowiem dobrym pomysłem. Pewnie by je wylał i to na zalegające w pokoju zwoje. Stwierdził, że znacznie lepiej będzie po prostu poczekać.

\- Dzień dobry, panie profesorze. - odezwał się za Remusem cichy głosik. Podskoczył i obrócił się, by zobaczyć malutką Gretę Reeves, która uśmiechała się do niego nieśmiało. Proste, mysie włosy opadały jej na oczy. Ona też zaglądała do gabinetu. - Dalej tam jest? - spytała.

\- Um... Masz na myśli pana Fawleya? - zgadł Remus.

\- Acha. - odparła Greta. - Był tu, kiedy po obiedzie przyszłyśmy z Florą odwiedzić Draco. Już wtedy pani Pomfrey miała go dość.

\- Kogo, pana Malfoya, czy pana Fawleya?

Greta uśmiechnęła się nieco szerzej.

\- Właściwie to obu. Flora twierdzi, że Draco nie udawałby rannego, ale słyszałyśmy, jak Wood mówił, że chodzi tylko o to, żeby Slytherin nie musiał jutro grać podczas burzy. Ale miałam na myśli pana Fawleya. Jest inspektorem Narodowej Służby Zdrowia, przedstawił się, kiedy pani Pomfrey poszła zrobić dla niego inwentaryzację gazy.

\- Och. - mruknął Remus. Zawsze mu się wydawało, że skrzydło szpitalne przechodziło coroczną inspekcję w lato. Spędził w nim więcej czasu niż większość uczniów i nigdy nie spotkał inspektora. - Cóż, jestem pewien, że tylko wykonuje swoją pracę.

Greta przysiadła w nogach najbliższego łóżka.

\- Tata czasem o nim wspomina. - powiedziała, machając nogami. Wyjrzała zza Remusa, by upewnić się, że pan Fawley jej nie słyszy. - Mówi, że pan Fawley jest bardzo per-dan-ty-czny. To znaczy marudny, prawda?

\- Dokładnie. - potwierdził Remus. - W jego zawodzie bycie pedantycznym to chyba zaleta. Czy sprawdza też skrzydło szpitalne w Azkabanie?

Greta przytaknęła.

\- Tak, zaczął się tym zajmować krótko po tym jak tata dostał tam pracę.

Ojciec Grety, Archibald Reeves wyrósł w świecie czarodziejów na kogoś na kształt bohatera ludowego. „Strażnik Archie" jak nazywała go prasa był jedynym nadal pracującym strażnikiem, z grupy, która przejęła kontrolę nad Azkabanem po wygnaniu dementorów dwa lata wcześniej.

Przekonanie społeczeństwa, że należało pozbyć się dementorów zajęło dużo czasu. Większość ludzi uważała, że Minister Bagnold właśnie przez poparcie dla tego projektu przegrała wybory na rzecz Knota. Tego samego Knota, który otrzymał wsparcie finansowe od podejrzanie dobrze poinformowanego Polluxa Blacka. Ale nawet Knot wiedział, że należało to zrobić i Wizengamot wreszcie zatwierdził ustawę, która wygnała stworzenia z wyspy. Ale odchodząc dementorzy pozostawili swoim ludzkim zastępcom ostateczny podarunek. Klątwę, która wisiała w powietrzu i kleiła się do ścian walącej się kamiennej fortecy.

Oddział nowych strażników zaczął odczuwać skutki po kilku tygodniach od objęcia stanowiska. Depresje, szaleństwo, a nawet samobójstwa przerzedziły szeregi dokładnie tak jak chciała klątwa. Miała wpływ na wszystkich z wyjątkiem Archiego Reevesa. Uzdrowiciele zarówno ciała jak i duszy głowili się, dlaczego. Niczym nie różnił się od pozostałych, a jednak zachował zdrowie psychiczne. Ministerialni łamacze klątw oczyścili więzienie z całej złej magii, a odporny Archie stanął na czele nowego zespołu wysłanego do kontrolowania więźniów. Gazety publikowały przeróżne nonsensy na jego temat, zarówno te dobre jak i złe. Na początku w kółko powtarzała się teoria, że to Archie rzucił klątwę, a nie dementorzy, ale potem przeważyło przekonanie, że był niezwykle utalentowanym oklumentą i to uchroniło go przed klątwą.

Jednakże Remus sądził, że wie dokładnie, dlaczego na Archiego klątwa nie działała w taki sam sposób jak na innych. Jego przypadek przypominał mu to co Hermiona powiedziała mu wiele lat temu o pobycie Syriusza w Azkabanie. Syriusz zachował zdrowe zmysły, bo wiedział, że był niewinny. Dementorzy nie mogli mu tego odebrać, bo nie była to szczęśliwa myśl. Remus mógłby nigdy tego nie skojarzyć, gdyby nie spotkał Grety. Żona Archiego, a matka Grety zginęła podczas tego samego ataku, który przemienił Gretę w wilkołaka. Ataku, który miał miejsce trochę ponad miesiąc przez zmianą strażników. Przyjmując pracę w Azkabanie, Archie Reeves był pogrążony w żałobie. Remus uważał, że klątwa dementorów nie mogła dotknąć tak skrzywdzonego człowieka.

\- Jak się ma twój ojciec? - spytał, jakby on i Archie dobrze się znali, choć spotkał go tylko raz, kiedy sześć miesięcy wcześniej zawiózł małej Grecie jej list z Hogwartu.

\- Dobrze. - odparła, a jej uśmiech nieco posmutniał. - Tak jak zawsze.

Remus zrozumiał. Archie był burkliwym człowiekiem, który sprawiał wrażenie, że gdyby jego córeczka nie została pogryziona, podchodziłby do wilkołaków dość staromodnie. Przytaknął lekko i zmienił temat.

\- Trzecia pełnia w semestrze. - powiedział. - Co sądzisz o zmienianiu się w szkole?

\- Jest w porządku. - odparła Greta, rozpromieniając się. - Pani Pomfrey jest taka miła i podoba mi się, że mam pokój dla siebie na ten jeden wieczór. Taki tam spokój.

\- Czyżbyś skarżyła się na moją chrześnicę? - spytał przebiegle Remus. Florę często strofowano za szeptanie z przyjaciółmi na lekcjach. Chyba nie potrafiła zachować ciszy.

\- Troszkę. - zachichotała Greta. - Straszna z niej gaduła, profesorze. Mówi nawet we śnie! - Greta wydawała się zdumiona, że ktoś mógłby mieć tyle do powiedzenia. - Wie pan, że Beth wyznała mi, że chciałaby być wilkołakiem, żeby mieć własny pokój raz w miesiącu i porządnie się wyspać?

Remus zaśmiał się z tego absurdalnego marzenia. „Ależ czasy się zmieniły" pomyślał.

\- Przez siedem lat dzieliłem dormitorium z jej ojcem. - odparł. - Uwierz mi, był taki sam. Jeśli chcecie, to chętnie nauczę ciebie i pannę Longbottom rzucać zaklęcie wyciszające na wasze kotary.

\- Naprawdę? - oczy Grety zalśniły. - Byłoby wspaniale.

\- Profesorze Lupin? - wrócił pan Fawley. Podkładka zniknęła, a okulary schował do kieszeni na piersi. Najwyraźniej skończył inspekcję.

Remus wstał.

\- W czym mogę pomóc?

\- Chciałem tylko uścisnąć panu dłoń. - wyjaśnił mężczyzna, wyciągając rękę. - I przeprosić za opóźnienia.

Remus uprzejmie uścisnął jego dłoń.

\- Nie ma problemu. - zapewnił. - Ma pan robotę do wykonania. Szanuję Narodową Służbę Zdrowia, bardzo ułatwiliście życie mnie i wielu innym.

Pan Fawley wydawał się zdumiony.

\- Cóż, dziękuję profesorze. Większość ludzi sądzi, że pracujemy za wolno, a kiedy już się z nimi kontaktujemy, każemy im wypełniać za dużo formularzy.

\- Nie będę się z panem kłócić, jeśli chodzi o papierkową robotę. - zaśmiał się cicho Remus. - Ale zgadzając się na darmowy eliksir tojadowy, Służba uratowała wiele żyć. Sądzę, że kilka rolek pergaminu to dość niska cena.

\- Oczywiście. - zgodził się pan Fawley.

\- Panie Fawley, zrobił pan swoje, może pan już iść. - oznajmiła pani Pomfrey, pospiesznie przemierzając skrzydło szpitalne, a w rękach trzymała tacę z dwiema dawkami eliksiru. - Muszę się zająć pacjentami i uzupełnianiem dokumentów. - posłała inspektorowi wrogie spojrzenie, a on nieco się skulił.

\- Po raz setny, Poppy, to nic osobistego. Każdy obiekt musi spełniać pewne wymagania...

\- Tak, tak. - przerwała mu pani Pomfrey. - A teraz do widzenia, muszę się zająć pacjentami, jeśli chce pan mieć coś do sprawdzania następnym razem.

Pan Fawley miał tyle oleju w głowie, by nie odpowiadać. Uśmiechnął się tylko, skinął głową i zwrócił się ku wyjściu. Wychodząc przystanął, by zabrać ciężką torbę, która stała przy drzwiach do gabinetu pani Pomfrey.

\- Bardzo przepraszam, że musieliście czekać. - odezwała się pielęgniarka, zaczynając badania poprzedzające przyjęcie eliksiru.

Sprawdziła im temperatury i potarła wacikiem wewnętrzną stronę policzka, by potem wrzucić oba do przypominającego wielkością naparstek pojemniczka wypełnionego eliksirem. Wacik zadymił, a potem rozpuścił się. Gdy tylko zniknął, zawartość dwóch szklanek zmieniła kolor z mętnej zieleni na klarowną. Pracując pani Pomfrey dalej mamrotała o tym jakie to wszystko niesprawiedliwe. Najwyraźniej kiedyś N.S.Z. nie przeprowadzał inspekcji w Hogwarcie, ale jakaś pomniejsza zmiana prawa wpłynęła i na to. Nic dziwnego, że kobieta była taka podirytowana.

W końcu pozwolono im wypić eliksir. Remus pomyślał, że chyba wreszcie przyzwyczaił się do obrzydliwego smaku, bo tym razem nie odczuł go tak dotkliwie. Oczywiście eliksir dalej był ohydny, ale nie chciało mu się od razu wymiotować. Najwyraźniej po dwunastu latach człowiek uczył się wszystko tolerować.

Jednakże biedna Greta miała odruch wymiotny i musiała zatkać usta dłonią, by niczego nie zwrócić. Remus ze współczuciem poklepał ją po ramieniu.

\- Jak skończę szkołę, znajdę sposób, by eliksir tojadowy lepiej smakował. – zachrypiała, gdy przeszedł jej atak mokrego kaszlu. Była tak zdeterminowana, że Remus miał pewność, że jej się to uda.

* * *

Tego listopadowego wieczora księżyc nie miał wzejść przed dziesiątą czterdzieści pięć, więc Remus zdążył sprawdzić całkiem sporo esejów, nim do jego drzwi zapukała profesor McGonagall. W zeszłym roku szkolnym wykształcili rytuał wspólnego spaceru z jego gabinetu na drugim piętrze do gabinetu pani dyrektor na siódmym.

Po latach prób i błędów, Remus zorientował się, że stawy szybciej wracały do sprawności po przemianie, jeśli wcześniej je rozruszał. Gdy uczył w Hogwarcie przed-księżycowy trening przyjmował formę wieczornego obchodu z panią dyrektor i poszukiwania psotników. Zazwyczaj kończyło się na przyjemnym spacerze po sześciu piętrach w stronę gabinetu McGonagall. Uczniowie czekali z łamaniem zasad do ciszy nocnej, bo wiedzieli, że wcześniej nauczyciele pilnowali uważnie.

\- Mam dobre wieści, Remusie. - oznajmiła profesor McGonagall, kiedy wędrowali korytarzem na drugim piętrze. - Narcyza Malfoy zdecydowała się jednak wycofać skargę.

\- To świetne wieści. - zgodził się z ulgą, choć wewnątrz żałował, że uznał pisanie listów za ważniejsze od sprawdzania esejów.

\- Tak, muszę przyznać, że kamień spadł mi z serca. - przytaknęła pospiesznie profesor McGonagall. - Co nie zmienia faktu, że Hagrid był nierozsądny pokazując trzeciorocznym hipogryfy zanim nauczyli się i przećwiczyli odpowiedni protokół pod nieobecność zwierząt. - oddała tonem, który sugerował, że w ostatnich tygodniach powtórzyła to już wielokrotnie.

\- Wydaje mi się, że Hagridowi powierzono tę funkcję z powodu jego entuzjazmu. - odparł Remus. - A nie umiejętności planowania lekcji. - Remus wiedział, że ostatnimi czasy niewielu uczniów zapisywało się na Opiekę nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Profesorowi Kettleburnowi brak połowy kończyn, z którymi przyszedł na świat, nieco przeszkadzał w prowadzeniu ciekawych lekcji. W końcu ciężko zapanować nad jednorożcem na drewnianej nodze czy złapać salamandry (i utrzymać je przy życiu) za pomocą haka.

Kiedy Silvanus Kettleburn osiągnął wiek emerytalny, pani dyrektor postanowiła, że przedmiot potrzebował świeżej krwi. Niestety stare porzekadło sprawdziło się dosłownie w postaci krwi Draco Malfoya, której upuścił mu obrażony hipogryf.

Profesor McGonagall prychnęła i powiedziała:

\- Cóż, taki był zamysł, ale pan Malfoy dalej skarży się na ból ramienia, choć podejrzewam, że to akurat sprawka jego kapitana. - mruknęła, wyglądając przez okno, za którym szalała burza. - Nie zazdroszczę naszym zawodnikom jutrzejszych warunków. - powiedziała. - Pan Wood przechodzi niewielkie załamanie nerwowe z powodu konieczności zmian związanych z obrażeniami pana Malfoya.

\- Tak, Harry też obecnie za nim nie przepada. - zaśmiał się Remus. - Za Woodem, znaczy. Dziś rano tak długo go zatrzymał, by omówić strategię, że Harry spóźnił się na obronę. Severus okazał mu mniejszą wyrozumiałość niż ja, zważywszy na okoliczności.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nikogo nie faworyzujesz, Remusie. - McGonagall posłała mu surowe spojrzenie, ale kąciki jej ust uniosły się lekko. Remus zdawał sobie sprawę, że wspominała jak w zeszłym roku zaczynał uczyć w Hogwarcie. Snape właśnie o to go oskarżył, a Harry wcale nie pomagał. Najwyraźniej dwanaście lat to odpowiedni moment na bunt. Ale wystarczyło sześć tygodni sobotnich szlabanów, by Harry nauczył się, że choć uczył go wujek Lunatyk, to wcale nie będzie miał łatwiej.

Remus nieco bał się tego roku, bo pośród pierwszaków znajdowała się jego chrześniaczka Flora, a ją ciężej mu było traktować surowo. Na szczęście posłuchała Harry'ego, kiedy ten powiedział jej, że profesor Lupin był totalnym nudziarzem. Remus wiedział o tym nowym spojrzeniu na swoje usposobienie, ponieważ w trakcie Świąt Syriusz i James z ogromną radością powtórzyli Florze te ostrzeżenia.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, pani profesor. - zapewnił. - Choć wolałbym, by Severus nieco im odpuścił.

\- Ponownie zatrudniono człowieka z powodu jego entuzjazmu dla przedmiotu, a nie osobowości. - odparła McGonagall. - I w większości przypadków jest sprawiedliwy...

\- Z wyjątkiem sytuacji, które dotyczą Potterów i Blacków. - prychnął Remus. McGonagall zacmokała z dezaprobatą, gdy jej przerwał, ale nic nie powiedziała.

Remus skrzywił się odrobinę, gdy kostka zabolała go w trakcie wspinaczki na trzecie piętro i następnym razem ostrożniej postawił stopę.

Choć dzięki eliksirowi w trakcie pełni zachowywał swój umysł, dalej przez cały dzień przed nią wszystko go bolało i nie mógł uczyć. Na szczęście, odkąd mógł po prostu zwinąć się w kłębek w wilczej postaci i przespać noc, zazwyczaj po południu następnego dnia nadawał się już do użytku. Rola jaką zdaniem publiki odegrał w upadku Voldemorta (według której to on pokonał Czarnego Pana w pojedynku, a nie tylko odwrócił jego uwagę, by Lily Potter mogła zaatakować go z wysokości) oznaczała, że pewnie dostałby stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią nawet gdyby potrzebował tygodnia wolnego co miesiąc. Oczywiście tak nie było, a ponieważ spędził ostatnie dwanaście lat próbując zmienić opinię publiczną na temat wilkołaków jako leniwych, niemożliwych do zatrudnienia potworów, nie mógł korzystać z takich przywilejów. I chociaż nie mógł zmienić fragmentu o potworach (bo technicznie rzecz biorąc była to prawda) to dwa pozostałe określenia dało się usunąć, więc zawsze wracał do pracy tak szybko jak to możliwe.

Przyjął stanowisko tylko na prośbę Hermiony. Dzięki jej dokładnym notatkom przeczytanym w trakcie wojny, wiedział wszystko na temat jej pierwszych lat w Hogwarcie. Główną różnicę stanowił fakt, że Voldemort zajmował się wyłącznie rozkładaniem się gdzieś w piwnicach Ministerstwa, a nie opętywaniem młodych nauczycieli Obrony. Właściwie to jedynym powodem wakatu był fakt, że Quirinus Quirrell, który nauczał aż do 1990 wciąż podróżował, ponieważ Voldemort mu w tym nie przeszkodził i nie zaanektował jego ciała. Emerytowany auror, który uczył w roku szkolnym 90/91 stwierdził, że nad dziećmi trudniej zapanować niż nad rekrutami i zrezygnował po trzech semestrach. Przez to pani dyrektor znów musiała szukać nauczyciela i Hermiona zaczęła błagać Remusa, by się zgłosił zanim kłamliwy Gilderoy Lockhart zdoła chwycić stanowisko swoimi zbyt wymanikiurowanymi łapami.

Remus uważał, że Hermiona naciskała wyłącznie ze względu na Florę, która miała zacząć naukę w następnym roku, a jej matka bała się, że Lockhart może utrzymać stanowisko. Oczywiście Harry i Ron nie wlecieli samochodem w Bijącą Wierzbę, więc różdżka Rona nigdy się nie złamała. Nie istniał też dziennik, którym można by otworzyć Komnatę Tajemnic. Oba wydarzenia były konieczne, by nastąpiła konfrontacja między tchórzliwym Lockhartem, a zdeterminowanymi Harrym i Ronem, w wyniku której Lockhart stracił pamięć. Istniała więc szansa, że utrzyma stanowisko. Remus zgodził się zgłosić, ponieważ niepokoiło go, że taki oszust może uczyć dzieci.

Samochód pana Weasleya nie zawitał do ich żyć aż do ostatniego lata. Zarówno Harry i Ron mieli przechlapane przez większość wakacji, bo wybrali się z Fredem i Georgem na przejażdżkę. Nie celem szlachetnego ratunku zamkniętego młodego czarodzieja przed okropnymi krewnymi, ale by zobaczyć, czy samochód jest w stanie polecieć szybciej niż nowa miotła Harry'ego. James zarobił wściekłe spojrzenie Molly Weasley, ponieważ kiedy wysyłała Harry'ego siecią fiuu do domu celem ukarania, spytał kto wygrał.

Pożegnawszy się z McGonagall przy gargulcu strzegącym wejścia do jej gabinetu, Remus samotnie wrócił do siebie. Zbliżała się dziesiąta wieczorem, a zawsze schodziło mu się szybciej niż wchodziło. Kolana aż tak go nie bolały i zawsze nie mógł się doczekać wielkiego kubka herbaty, który robił sobie natychmiast po powrocie.

Zostało mu jeszcze czterdzieści pięć minut do wschodu księżyca i Remus porównał ten dystyngowany spacer i własnoręcznie zaparzoną herbatę do tego jak spędzał pełnie będąc uczniem. Godzinę przed rozpoczęciem przemiany pani Pomfrey otulała otumanionego i uzależnionego od herbaty nastolatka kocem. Potem razem wychodzili na zimną, szkocką noc, by nim księżyc pojawi się jak co miesiąc, zamknąć Remusa bezpiecznie w chacie. Choć przed ostatnie dwa i pół roku obecność przyjaciół znacznie polepszyła comiesięczną wyprawę, to nie umywało się do zachowania człowieczeństwa przez całą noc. Dochodził jeszcze plus w postaci braku konieczności wystawiania się na górską pogodę. Wystarczyło zamknąć na klucz drzwi gabinetu, rozpalić ogień i zrobić herbatę. Ten wieczór przypominał wszystkie inne, z wyjątkiem braku piżamy i niezmiernie bolesnej przemiany o wschodzie księżyca i słońca.

Remus bardzo się cieszył, że tej nocy może zostać w pomieszczeniu. Był stanowczo za stary na szlajanie się po dworze w trakcie listopadowej ulewy.

Był właśnie na trzecim piętrze, kiedy coś usłyszał. Rozległ się szelest i szybki odgłos kroków, ale Remus uznał, że to tylko uczeń, więc zaskoczyły go liny, które nagle skrępowały mu kostki. Rozpaczliwie zamachał lewą ręką, by utrzymać się w pionie, podczas gdy prawa sięgnęła pod sweter w poszukiwaniu różdżki.

\- Nie sądzę. - odezwał się głos, którego Remus naprawdę wolałby nie znać. Towarzyszył mu silny uchwyt na jego prawym nadgarstku i złowieszczy śmiech, który sprawił, że Remus wspomniał szlabany i reprymendy sprzed lat.

\- O Chryste. - mruknął Remus, a śmiech stał się coraz głośniejszy

\- I o to chodzi, Lunatyku! - oznajmił radośnie James.

\- Wielkie nieba, jesteście tu obaj. - westchnął Remus, którego przerażał brak ochrony w zamku.

Poczuł ukłucie żalu, zdając sobie sprawę, że tego wieczora wymarzony kubek herbaty i jego cudowny, wygodny dywan pozostaną nietknięte.

* * *

**^V^**

* * *

_Komentarze?_

_Mrs J. xx_


	2. Rozdział 2

Deszcz padał prawie równolegle do podłoża, a trzej mężczyźni brnęli przez opadające błonia w stronę Wierzby Bijącej. Płaszcz Remusa już zdążył przemoknąć, a jego stopy ślizgały się w błocie. Nie tak sobie wyobrażał ten wieczór. Syriusz nazwał to poszukiwaniem utraconej młodości, ale Remus uważał, że szybciej znajdą cholerne przeziębienie. Był słaby i cały dygotał.

W końcu dotarli do groźnie świszczących gałęzi. Ciężko było powiedzieć, czy tym zawiniło samo drzewo, czy też porywisty wiatr.

\- _Mobilicorpus_ \- mruknął Remus, kierując różdżkę na leżącą na ziemi gałąź, ale ta zamiast podlecieć do góry i szturchnąć sęk, który miał unieruchomić wierzbę, tylko szarpnęła się lekko i upadła z powrotem. Jego prawa ręka była ciężka, a przez ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Jednakże nie wywołał go zimny deszcz, ale coś wewnątrz mężczyzny. Remus zachwiał się, a James objął go za ramiona. Właśnie to kochał w eliksirze tojadowym, zapobiegał tego typu poważnym symptomom. Zazwyczaj. Jednakże zwykle Remus nie używał magii stojąc w lodowatej ulewie godzinę przed wschodem księżyca, więc najwyraźniej wyszedł poza rozsądne oczekiwania.

\- W porządku, Rem? - spytał James, prowadząc go w stronę przejścia pomiędzy korzeniami. Syriusz musiał zająć się paraliżowaniem wierzby, kiedy Remus nie zwracał uwagi.

Remus poszedł z nimi bez protestu. Tunel może nie był tak ciepły i wygodny jak jego gabinet, ale przynajmniej suchy. Przecisnął się do środka i zadrżał, kiedy kaptur spadł mu z głowy, a kropelki wody wpadły za kołnierz i spłynęły po plecach. Podróż tunelem, choć wymagała zgięcia się w pół, poszła znacznie szybciej niż Remus się obawiał. Choć z drugiej strony był w stanie wiele znieść za obietnicę miękkiego, choć niesamowicie zakurzonego łóżka po drugiej stronie.

Kiedy tak szli, zabrakło mu tchu. Nagle poczuł się strasznie słaby i wydał z siebie dźwięk podobny do połączenia kaszlu i śmiechu. Biorąc pod uwagę, ile razy używał grypy jako wymówki w trakcie pełni, pewnie zasługiwał by ją złapać. Jednakże James i Syriusz świetnie się bawili.

\- Wybacz, że zniszczyliśmy twój nudny wieczór, Lunatyku. - zawołał Syriusz. - Od tygodni zastanawiałem się co powinienem zrobić w urodziny i James zaproponował to.

\- Pamięć cię zawodzi, Łapo. To był twój pomysł. - odparł James.

\- Ha ha. - zaśmiał się sarkastycznie Syriusz. - Mniejsza, ganianie za tobą to świetny sposób na spędzenie trzydziestej czwartej rocznicy najważniejszego dnia w historii.

\- No i od wieków nie robiliśmy nic fajnego. - dodał James. - Nigdy się nie żeń, Lunatyku. Jest uroczo i w ogóle, ale brakuje... - urwał, a idący z przodu Syriusz dokończył za niego.

\- Spontaniczności?

\- Dokładnie. - zgodził się James. - Spontaniczności.

\- Potrzebujesz dzikiej nocy, Rogaczu? - mruknął Remus, choć jego uszczypliwy ton utonął w kolejnym szczękaniu zębami.

Syriusz jęknął głośno, słysząc oklepane zdanie, ale James westchnął z nostalgią.

\- Widzicie, stary, ale jary. Świetna robota, Rem.

Wbrew sobie, Remus uśmiechnął się. Uważał ich obecną sytuację za niezmiernie ironiczną. Zarówno James jak i Syriusz mieli żony, dzieci i pracę biurową i to od dziesięciu lat, podczas gdy on, człowiek noszący swetry i uzależniony od herbaty spędził większość ostatniej dekady, podróżując po Europie, poznając interesujących, ważnych ludzi, zbierając pieniądze dla swoich pobratymców i walcząc o ich prawa. Nie mówiąc już o zainteresowaniu płci przeciwnej, która wynikała z faktu, że zabił Voldemorta i tego, że był dobrze wychowanym, wykształconym wilkołakiem dżentelmenem. Nigdy nie rozumiał, dlaczego budziło to fascynację niektórych kobiet, ale nie zamierzał się na to skarżyć. Remus definitywnie pozbył się niechęci do randkowania. Nie był przecież idiotą i wiedział, że nawet z poszukiwaczkami sławy czy niebezpieczeństwa można się nieźle bawić. Przez pewien czas.

Po stanowczo zbyt spacerze w zgiętej w pół pozycji, trzej mężczyźni wreszcie dotarli do wyjścia tunelu. Plecy Remusa zachrzęściły nieprzyjemnie, kiedy się wyprostował, stanąwszy na zakurzonej podłodze Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Widząc, że James i Syriusz też mieli problemy z poruszaniem się, poczuł się nieco lepiej.

Okazało się, że choć James i Syriusz pragnęli drugiej młodości, to ostatnimi czasy i oni potrzebowali wygód. Ogromny plecak, który dźwigał Syriusz zawierał dzbanek do herbaty, kubki, mleko i cukier a także tuzin piw, trzy duże paczki chipsów i pudełko pełne wyśmienitych pączków Lily.

Remus jeszcze kaszlał po tym jak James nieudolnie próbował usunąć kurz z łóżka, kiedy rozkładali coś na kształt obozu w sypialni na górze. Wkrótce jednak kurz opadł, a Syriusz wyciągnął z plecaka czyste koce, z których jeden Remus wdzięcznie przyjął. Zawinął się w niego i usadowił się oparty plecami o wezgłowie. James usiadł u jego stóp, obok jednej z kolumienek, a Syriusz rozłożył się na znalezionych w chacie poduszkach rzuconych na podłogę.

Otulony kocem, z kubkiem parującej herbaty w rękach, Remus poczuł się znacznie lepiej i zdał sobie sprawę, że może to wcale nie był taki zły pomysł. W pełnie zawsze tęsknił za przyjaciółmi. Nie dlatego, że byli mu niezbędni, ale przez wzgląd na tę część wieczoru. Siedzenie razem i gadanie. James i Syriusz nigdy nie przepadali za rozmowami od serca (chyba, że po pijaku) ani siedzeniem w jednym miejscu, więc Remus zawsze lubił te chwile wymuszonego spokoju, nawet jeśli spędzał je przerażony i chory.

James i Syriusz wzięli sobie po piwie i Remus poczuł ogromną sympatię do przyjaciół, którzy pamiętali i upewnili się, że on dostanie swoją herbatę.

\- I jak tam w domu bez Flory? - spytał Syriusza.

\- Przewidywalnie. - odparł Syriusz. - Serio, cicho i nudno. Nie mogę się doczekać wakacji. Hermiona w kółko pracuje, ale nigdy tego nie zauważałem, dopóki Flora była w domu.

\- Przyzwyczaisz się. - uspokoił James. - Choć Lily nie jest aż taką pracoholiczką jak Hermiona.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie powinienem się skarżyć, że w większość wieczorów mam wolną chatę. No i rozłąką sprawia, że kochamy mocniej i tak dalej. No i nie tęsknię za tym jak Flora nawija. Merlinie, ta dziewczyna ma gadane!

James i Remus zaśmiali się i James powiedział.

\- To trochę jak karma, nie?

Remus przytaknął zgodnie.

\- Jej nauczyciele dalej się cieszą, że po tobie odziedziczyła tylko wygląd i gadane, a nie brak szacunku do autorytetów.

Syriusz wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Mała chce, by tak myśleli. Moja szczwana kruszynka. - potrząsnął głową. - Wolałbym, żeby wzięła sobie za wzór Harry'ego albo Neville'a, a nie Draco. Jest za przebiegły.

\- Ciesz się, że nie wzoruje się na Harrym. - zaśmiał się James. - On, Ron i Neville mnie wykończą. - pociągnął dużego łyka z butelki i ciągnął ze zmęczeniem. - W wakacje co drugi dzień kontaktowała się ze mną wkurzona Molly Weasley. Cała trójka łaziła za jej bliźniakami. Figle, uroki, klątwy... W połowie przypadków nie mam pojęcia czy mam na dzieciaka nakrzyczeć czy pochwalić świetną robotę.

\- Mówiłeś coś o karmie? - spytał niewinnie Syriusz. James pokazał mu dwa palce, a Syriusz zaśmiał się i stuknął w jego butelkę. - Czy nie powinniśmy chcieć, by byli do nas podobni?

\- Dlaczego Molly jest na ciebie zła? - spytał Jamesa Remus. - Przecież Ron też jest w to zamieszany. Z Frankiem też się kontaktuje?

James przytaknął.

\- No tak, ale twierdzi, że to Harry jest prowodyrem. Powtarza też, że bliźniaki muszą być po części poltergeistami i ledwo ich kontroluje, więc to Lily i ja musimy się upewnić, że nie mają się z kim wygłupiać. - zmarszczył brwi. - Zgadzam się z nią, Fred i George nie są normalni. Mają dobre serca i genialni z nich pałkarze, więc daleko im do potworów, ale cholera, sprawiają więcej kłopotów niż my.

\- Nigdy nie mieliśmy szans. - wtrącił się Syriusz. - Harry ma twojego nosa do psot, a Ron musiał odziedziczyć te same łobuzerskie geny co jego bracia. Co do Neville'a... Cóż - zaśmiał się. - Nie mam pojęcia co tu się stało. Frank jest przerażony. Uwielbiam obserwować jego minę jak dostaje kolejny list od McGonagall i czyta w co ostatnio wplątał się Neville.

\- Harry i Draco obecnie ze sobą nie rozmawiają. - poinformował Jamesa Remus. - Pokłócili się w trakcie mojej lekcji, bo przez ranne ramię Draco, jutro Gryffindor zagra z kimś innym. Z tego co się domyśliłem Harry sądzi, że Flint go do tego przekonał, żeby Slytherin nie musiał jutro wychodzić w trakcie burzy.

\- Zawsze się o coś kłócą. - James machnął ręką. - Nigdy się nie dogadują, zawsze znajdą powód do sprzeczki.

\- Ale zazwyczaj nie jest nim Quidditch. - Syriusz zmarszczył brwi.

Przez twarz Jamesa przebiegła troska.

\- Masz rację. - mruknął. - Zwykle z siebie żartują, albo wycinają sobie więcej figli...

Remus wzruszył ramionami. Jego zdaniem miotły były brane zbyt poważnie, ale nie zamierzał się tym martwić. Draco wychował się na Grimmauld Place 12 ze swoją matką i w dzieciństwie często odwiedzał dom Syriusza i Hermiony w Dolinie Godryka. Ku zdumieniu Remusa, po wojnie Narcyza i Hermiona kontynuowały przyjaźń i dzięki temu Flora uznała, że Draco świetnie nadaje się na przybranego brata. Przebywanie w Dolinie Godryka oznaczało bliskość Potterów i Narcyzie udało się nawet przełknąć wychowanie i spotkać się na herbatce z mugolaczką Lily. Draco i Harry latali na miotłach za domem Potterów, kiedy tylko im na to pozwalano i obaj byli w tym bardzo dobrzy. Ale ich przyjaźń ucierpiała po tym jak na pierwszym roku Harry dostał się do drużyny Gryffindoru (w efekcie nieprzewidzianej rywalizacji między domami w postaci powietrznego wyścigu). Na drugim roku Draco dostał się do drużyny Slytherinu (co samo w sobie było osiągnięciem) ale Remus podejrzewał, że chłopiec nigdy nie poradzi sobie z tym, że jego przyjaciel został wybrany rok wcześniej. Nie, skoro przez całe dzieciństwo wykazywali identyczne umiejętności.

\- Sądzę, że ostatnio Draco przechodzi trudny okres. - powiedział Remus. - Nie widuję go z kolegami z rocznika, czasem tylko z Florą. No i jego ojcu odmówiono warunkowego wyjścia z więzienia, to musi być trudne.

\- On go nawet nie zna. - uciął Syriusz. – Lucjusz siedzi w więzieniu całe życie Draco. I jest strasznym dupkiem.

\- To nie znaczy, że syn go nie kocha. - odparł Remus. - Dzieciaki nie mają pojęcia o tym jakie straszne rzeczy działy się w czasie wojny. Połowa uczniów myśli, że podszedłem do Voldemorta na ulicy i wykończyłem go na miejscu. Dla nich to tylko opowieści.

James uśmiechnął się.

\- I dzięki za to.

Potężny poryw wiatru wstrząsnął chatą, świszcząc upiornie pośród dziurawych ścian i niszcząc przytulną atmosferę, którą stworzyli w sypialni na górze. Remusowi znów zrobiło się zimno. Dziwnie mocne symptomy powróciły, gdy tylko opróżnił kubek herbaty. Na całym ciele dostawał gęsiej skórki, więc otulił się szczelniej kocem i wyciągnął przed siebie kubek.

Syriusz natychmiast go przejął. Wydawał się zdumiony.

\- Jesteś blady, Lunatyku. Wszystko w porządku?

\- Trochę dziwnie się czuję. - przyznał Remus. - Ile zostało do wschodu księżyca? - spytał, przez warstwy koca nie był w stanie sprawdzić własnego zegarka.

\- Pięć minut. - odparł Syriusz. Nalał mu więcej herbaty i ukląkł, by podać mu kubek. - Będziesz musiał się pospieszyć. - ostrzegł z uśmiechem.

Remus radośnie ujął kubek w obie dłonie. Stawy miał zesztywniałe i obolałe. Ciepło kubka odrobinę pomogło, ale kiedy uniósł go do twarzy, zamiast cudownego zapachu słodkiej, mlecznej herbaty poczuł obrzydliwy smród, który skojarzył mu się z kwasem.

\- Co z nią jest nie tak? - spytał, znów wąchając aromatyczny obłoczek. Narastała w nim irytacja. Czemu Syriusz zrobił coś z jego herbatą? Znów powąchał, w międzyczasie zauważając, że James wstaje.

\- Lunatyku? - odezwał się cicho Syriusz i Remus uniósł wzrok, by zobaczyć, że on też się podniósł. Zarówno on jak i James stali teraz trochę dalej niż przed chwilą i z jakiegoś powodu wyglądali na przestraszonych. Bez ostrzeżenia z gardła Remusa wydobył się głośny dźwięk niezadowolenia. Dlaczego jego przyjaciele tak dziwnie się zachowywali? Dlaczego pachnieli lepiej niż herbata?

I wtedy dźwięk powtórzył się, ale tym razem przypominał już bardziej warkot. Remus poczuł jak jego wargi unoszą się odsłaniając zęby, a potem przed oczami mu pociemniało i całe ciało przeszył obezwładniający ból. Usłyszał łomot i kiedy otworzył oczy zobaczył, że świat obrócił się o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni. Jego kręgosłup zdawał się skręcać i Remus zdał sobie sprawę, że musiał spaść z łóżka.

\- Remus! - do jego uszu dobiegł ludzki krzyk i pochłonął go ból. Była to ostatnia rzecz, którą zapamiętał, nim kolejny warkot wyrwał mu się z piersi i świat stał się szary.

* * *

Następną rzeczą, jaka przedarła się do świadomości Remusa była woda kapiąca tuż obok jego ucha. Natychmiast zdał sobie też sprawę, że czuł nienaturalne pragnienie. Wiatr dalej wył w koronach drzew, ale powietrze było chłodne i świeże, pachnące wilgocią i ziemią. Rozprostował i zgiął palce, a jego paznokcie przeorały mokrą glebę. W pobliżu rozległy się przyciszone, nerwowe głosy.

\- Lunatyku?

\- Remusie?

\- Słyszysz nas?

Remus raptownie otworzył oczy. Stali nad nim Syriusz i James i przyglądali mu się uważnie. Byli zaledwie ciemnymi sylwetkami, oświetlonymi od tyłu przymglonym światłem słońca prześwitującym spomiędzy drzew Zakazanego Lasu. Remus dostrzegł fioletowy cień wykwitający dookoła lewego oka Syriusza, a prawa noga Jamesa była zawinięta w wyczarowane bandaże, ale co zszokowało go najbardziej to fakt, że jego przyjaciele celowali w niego różdżkami.

\- Co do cholery? - wychrypiał Remus, usiłując usiąść. Jego biodra i ramiona przeszywał dotkliwy ból, którego nie czuł od dwunastu lat. Miał sucho w gardle, a w ustach czuł metaliczny posmak. Jego wargi były spierzchnięte. Wszystkie te rzeczy przemknęły mu przez głowę w ułamku sekundy, a w chwilę potem jego brzuch przecięło kłucie pulsującego bólu, które go zaniepokoiło. Poważnie ranny, dodał jego mózg. Sytuacja wskazywała na coś oczywistego, ale przecież to nie mogła być prawda.

Znów spojrzał na Jamesa i Syriusza.

\- Ja nie... - zaczął z przerażeniem, a kiedy nie nadeszło natychmiastowe zapewnienie, że nie, zalały go mdłości, a jego serce boleśnie obiło się o żebra. - J-ja nie - powtórzył, a głos trząsł mu się z przerażeniem, które w nim narastało.

\- Nie wypiłeś wczoraj eliksiru? - spytał James. Remus natychmiast rozpoznał ten ton, ton Jamesa aurora używany do przesłuchań. Remusa zakłuło w sercu. Jakby mógł być tak nieostrożny, jak James mógł sobie coś takiego pomyśleć?

\- Wypiłem. - zapewnił pospiesznie, zmuszając swój wyschnięty język do pracy. - Wypiłem. Musiałem na niego poczekać, bo pani Pomfrey była zajęta. - głowa go bolała. - Chryste, nikomu nic się nie stało?

Syriusz kucnął obok niego.

\- Tylko mnie i Rogaczowi. - uśmiechnął się słabo. - Jest w porządku, Lunatyku. Jak za starych dobrych czasów. My jesteśmy trochę poobijani, a ty czujesz się tragicznie.

\- Ale mieliśmy szczęście, że akurat przyszliśmy. - powiedział wstrząśnięty James. - Jak tylko się pozbierasz, idziemy do zamku. Potrzebujesz uzdrowiciela, który umie więcej niż ja i Łapa.

\- Greta! - zawołał nagle Remus. Jego rany przestały mieć znaczenie, gdy pomyślał o nastoletniej wilkołaczce biegającej po Hogwarcie. - Przyjaciółka Flory. - dodał patrząc na Syriusza. - Wczoraj wieczorem wypiliśmy nasze eliksiry razem. Jeśli partia była zepsuta... W czasie pełni sypia w skrzydle szpitalnym, ale tamte drzwi... - Remus urwał. Bał się tego co zastaną w zamku.

\- Dzieciaki. - mruknął natychmiast James, a twarz mu poszarzała. - Chodźcie, lepiej...

\- Jeśli nie opuściły wieży, nic im nie będzie. - zapewnił Remus. - Minerwa założyła specjalne zabezpieczenia na drzwi do pokoi wspólnych na wypadek takiej sytuacji.

Syriusz przytaknął. Usta miał zaciśnięte. James wyglądał na chorego.

\- Będziemy musieli zanieść cię tam na noszach, Rem. Opatrzyliśmy cię na tyle na ile umiemy, ale zeszłej nocy byłeś wściekły. Wściekły. Ledwo nam się udało... - urwał z niepokojem.

\- Nieźle się urządziłeś, bracie. - mruknął Syriusz. - Więc lepiej się nie ruszaj nim Poppy się tobą nie zajmie.

Machnął różdżką i znikąd pojawił się koc, który owinął się wokół Remusa. Zawinięty niczym niemowlę w drapiący materiał, Remus nie widział już swojego ciała. Po chwili rozpoznał koc jako jeden z porzuconych we Wrzeszczącej Chaty.

\- Jak źle? - spytał.

Syriusz i James wymienili przelotne spojrzenie, a miny mieli nietęgie.

\- Nie pamiętam, by wilk kiedyś tak się wściekał. - przyznał ponuro James, a potem zwrócił wzrok w kierunku szkoły. - Chodźcie, musimy sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku.

* * *

\- Remusie! Co się stało? Panie Potter, panie Black, co panowie tu robią? - głos zszokowanej pani Pomfrey wyrwał Remusa z półsnu, w który zapadł. Z otępieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że musiał odpłynąć, bo nie pamiętał drogi do zamku.

Pani Pomfrey pochyliła się nad nim, ale Remus czuł się jak obserwator, a nie część tej sceny. Uniesiono jego powiekę i oślepiło go światło płynące z końca różdżki, którą trzymała pielęgniarka Dzwonienie w głowie powitało go jak starego przyjaciela. Którymi w pewien sposób byli.

W czasach sprzed eliksiru tojadowego to właśnie najbardziej podobało mu się w dwunastu godzinach przed i dwunastu godzinach po pełni. Kamienny sen. Nic się przez niego nie przebijało. Nie ból powodowany ranami, nie zmartwienia, że ktoś pozna jego tajemnice, ani poczucie winy, że tyle razy o mało nie wydarzyło się coś strasznego, gdy nieodpowiedzialnie biegał z przyjaciółmi po lesie. Tylko cudowna pustka. Tym razem próbował z nią walczyć i próbował skupić się, nawet gdy ogarnęły go ciepłe ramiona snu. Ale jego zmartwienia układały się w bezładną mieszaninę. Eliksir, ból promieniujący z brzucha, oszołomione, spanikowane głosy Poppy, Jamesa i Syriusza.

„Mała Greta", pomyślał nagle, „czy coś sobie zrobiła? Czy zrobiła coś innym?"

* * *

**^V^**


	3. Rozdział 3

_**N/A:**__ Emily, moja beta cudotwórczyni powróciła! Po prawdzie tylko na dwa rozdziały, bo ma złamaną stopę. Jestem okropną osobą, bo czerpię korzyści z jej bólu i niezdolności poruszania się. Ale wy również je czerpiecie, moi wspaniali czytelnicy, więc wszyscy jesteśmy tak samo winni. :) Proszę cieszcie się tym dobrze edytowanym rozdziałem._

* * *

**^V^**

* * *

Kiedy Remus znów otworzył oczy, powitała go zupełnie inna sceneria. Minęło nagłe ożywienie i panika. Zastąpiła je cisza, a nawet sielski spokój. Dalej znajdował się w skrzydle szpitalnym, ale leżał na wygodnym, choć wąskim łóżku, zamiast na tych piekielnych noszach, które James wyczarował w lesie.

Znów była noc, a przynajmniej tak wnioskował po panującej dookoła ciemności. Na stoliku obok jego łóżka stała zapalona lampka, a obok niej ogromne pudełko najlepszych produktów Miodowego Królestwa. Na dogodnie zawieszonej karteczce widniał napis: „_Uściski i całusy, od Łapy i Rogacza."_

Remus uśmiechnął się widząc ten przejaw absurdu. Próbował oprzeć się na łokciu i sięgnąć po dzbanek z wodą ustawiony na tym samym stoliku, ale poruszywszy się, zauważył bandaże ciasno oplatające go w pasie. Mięśnie brzucha przeszył dotkliwy ból. Remus syknął i zamarł, bojąc się, że coś naruszy.

\- Niech pan uważa, panie Lupin. - odezwał się radosny głos z drugiej strony łóżka. - Poppy zabroniła się panu ruszać.

Remus obrócił głowę i zobaczył niechlujnie wyglądającą młodą kobietę siedzącą na krześle zajmowanym zwykle przez gości. Miała jaskrawo-różowe włosy i czerwonawe, sznurowane buty, na których widniały ślady długoletniego użytkowania. Zauważył je tylko dlatego, że spoczywały na barierce łóżka, tuż obok jego biodra. Na kolanach trzymała gazetę, którą z pewnością czytała zanim się obudził.

Dziwna dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko. Jej ciężkie buciory z łomotem walnęły o podłogę, gdy pospiesznie usiadła prosto. Dopiero wtedy Remus zauważył, że nosiła czerwone szaty aurora, które straszliwie gryzły się z kolorem jej włosów, ale całkiem nieźle pasowały do butów.

\- Dzień dobry? - odezwał się nieśmiało.

\- Siema. - odparła, stając na baczność i wyciągając do niego rękę. Dotarło do niej, że popełniła błąd, gdy Remus z trudem próbował ją ująć i cofnęła dłoń. - Przepraszam. - mruknęła, krzywiąc się z zakłopotaniem. - Chciał pan wody? Poppy mówiła, że będzie pan spragniony jak się pan obudzi.

Remus przytaknął i ze zdumieniem patrzył jak pospiesznie podchodzi do stolika i nalewa mu wody. Podała mu szklankę, upewniając się, że znajduje się bliżej niż wcześniej. Remusowi udało się wyplątać z kołdry na tyle, by przyjąć wodę. Wypił ją chciwie i zanim zdążył o to poprosić, młoda pani auror znów napełniła szklankę. Remus uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością i ochoczo wychylił zawartość. Odetchnął.

\- Dzięki.

Dziewczyna radośnie wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła na swoje miejsce.

\- Nie ma problemu. - znów wzięła swoją gazetę. Najwyraźniej nie miała zamiaru wytłumaczyć mu co tu robiła. Przez chwilę Remus ze zdziwieniem przyglądał się okładce i widniejącemu na niej zdumiewającemu słowu _Kerrang! _Założył, że to nazwa gazety. Pod spodem znajdowało się zdjęcie jasnowłosego mężczyzny, który wyglądał jak bezdomny i trzymał w rękach gitarę spoglądał gniewnie na świat.

\- Proszę mi wybaczyć. - odezwał się oszołomiony Remus. - Chyba czegoś nie rozumiem. Czemu przy moim łóżku siedzi auror?

\- Jestem pana strażnikiem. - wyjaśniła. - A właściwie jestem strażnikiem praktykantem. To mój drugi rok, Black i Longbottom mnie nadzorują, ale chcieli iść na noc do domu, więc siedzę tu, by się upewnić, że nikt nie spróbuje pana wykończyć. Jestem auror Tonks. - zakończyła z dumą.

\- Tonks? - Remus powtórzył znajome nazwisko.

Auror Tonks przytaknęła.

\- Tak, ta Tonks. Moja mama to Andromeda, kuzynka Syriusza. Chyba kiedyś się poznaliśmy, ale to było wieki temu. Miałam góra kilka lat.

Tym razem to Remus przytaknął.

\- Chyba pamiętam. - nagle na powrót zalała go fala niepokoju skoncentrowana dookoła Grety Reeves. - Co z panną Reeves? Dali radę nad nią zapanować?

Tonks skrzywiła się, ale nim zdążyła odpowiedzieć rozległo się nagły dźwięk, ni to zgrzyt ni pisk i ktoś odsłonił zasłonę otaczającą łóżko Remusa, przeszkadzając w rozmowie.

Tonks chwyciła różdżkę i skoczyła na równe nogi, a wokół niej zawirowała czerwona szata. Remus aż drgnął, kiedy zorientował się, że w miejscu młodej dziewczyny o twarzy w kształcie serca okolonej szokującym różem, ale doświadczona kobieta o krótko ściętych, szarych lokach i czole zmarszczonym z determinacją. Odruchowo sięgnął po własną różdżkę, szukając najpierw na piersi, a potem w rękawie, ale szpitalna piżama nie miała ukrytych kieszeni. Nie wiedział przed kim chciał się bronić, przed tą osobą, która pociągnęła za zasłony czy może przed kobietą, która bez mrugnięcia okiem zmieniała twarz. Czy ona w ogóle była aurorem?

I wtedy spomiędzy zasłon wychynęła niczego niepodejrzewająca pani Pomfrey niosąca tacę z bandażami i dymiącymi flakonikami eliksirów.

\- Czyli się obudziłeś? - odezwała się łagodnie, nawet nie patrząc na szarowłosą Tonks.

\- Um, tak. - powiedział Remus. - Co się stało, Poppy? - zerknął w stronę Tonks, która dalej wyglądała, jak stara wyjadaczka. - Czy jestem aresztowany?

\- Aresztowany? O nie, nie wydaje mi się, mój drogi. - zaprzeczyła z roztargnieniem pani Pomfrey. - Jak tam twoje rany? Muszę powiedzieć, że okazały się prawdziwym wyzwaniem. Jako nastolatek nigdy nie skupiałeś się w jednym miejscu.

\- Um, przepraszam? - odparł słabo Remus. Uchwycił się tematu, mając nadzieję na jakieś istotne informacje. - Ale nic mi nie będzie?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. - odparła ostro pani Pomfrey, wyglądając na urażoną - Teraz musimy zmienić opatrunek, więc ściągaj koszulę, Remusie.

Remus, który nagle zawstydził się na myśl o tym, że musi się rozebrać na oczach zmiennokształtnej Tonks, spojrzał w lewo, ale pani auror zniknęła. Remus zastanowił się czy potrafiła też stać się niewidzialna.

\- No dalej, Remusie. - pospieszyła pani Pomfrey. - Mam jeszcze innych pacjentów. Dzisiejszy mecz był jedną wielką katastrofą.

\- No tak. - mruknął Remus, którego to wszystko trochę przytłaczało. Ściągnął górę od piżamy i położył się na płasko, a pielęgniarka stanęła nad nim. Machnęła różdżką, mamrocząc coś pod nosem, a bandaże rozwiązały się. - Poppy, co się stało podczas pełni? - spytał, by skupić się na czymś oprócz bólu. - Czy coś było nie tak z eliksirem? Porcja Grety też nie zadziałała?

\- Nie, mój drogi, tylko twój. - przerwała skomplikowane ruchy różdżki, by posłać mu spojrzenie. - Obawiam się, że nikt jeszcze nie wie co dokładnie się stało, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że twoja dawka nie zadziałała, a panny Reeves tak, aurorzy zakładają, że to ty byłeś celem. Przeprowadziłam wszystkie testy jakie można, ale nie znalazłam w twoim organizmie niczego co mogło by sugerować, że zostałeś przeklęty lub otruty. - wróciła do pracy, a Remus poczuł serię delikatnych ukłuć w brzuch. - Teraz kiedy się obudziłeś. Profesor Snape chciałby z tobą porozmawiać o bardziej skomplikowanych klątwach. On i auror Black odbyli wczoraj dość głośną dyskusję na ten temat. Auror Black chyba odniósł wrażenie, że profesor zrobił coś z eliksirem nim dostarczył go do skrzydła szpitalnego.

\- Chryste. - mruknął Remus. - Więc wszyscy już o tym wiedzą?

\- Nie, pani dyrektor stanowczo kazała trzymać to w tajemnicy. Uważa to za próbę morderstwa. Uczniowie zostaną poinformowani, że masz grypę.

\- To chyba lekka przesada. - wybełkotał Remus. – Z tym morderstwem. Grypa jest w porządku.

\- Nie wydaje mi się. Zeszłej nocy nie groziła ci śmierć, ale jak wiesz prawo jest jasne. Każdy wilk, który zaatakuje człowieka zostanie zlikwidowany.

Remus wiedział. Nigdy się temu nie sprzeciwiał, bo wilki, które atakowały ludzi i tak żyły poza prawem, a eliksir tojadowy był dostępny od tak dawna, że ataki nie stanowiły już problemu. Sam Remus i tak nie chciałby dalej żyć, gdyby kogoś zaatakował.

\- Minerwa uważa, że ktoś chciał by cię aresztowano i skazano.

Remus głośno przełknął ślinę. Mogło być i tak, choć ten plan nie brał pod uwagę ludzi, których Remus mógł skrzywdzić. Publiczna persona Remusa sprawiła, że przez ostatnie lata narobił sobie wielu wrogów. Oczywiście poplecznicy Voldemorta za nim nie przepadali, a byli dość szurnięci, by na coś takiego wpaść. Tyle tylko, że większość z nich siedziała w więzieniu. Miał też wrogów ideologicznych, którzy postrzegali wilkołaki jako niebezpieczne i Remus musiał przyznać, że ta sytuacja tylko dodawała im argumentów. Tylko jak mogliby się dostać do jego dawki eliksiru? Tylko jego dawki, ale już nie Grety. To nie miało żadnego sensu.

Bandaże oplatające go w pasie znów się zacisnęły, a pani Pomfrey powiedziała:

\- Dobrze, musisz wypić eliksir uzupełniający krew. Otwórz usta. - dodała, zbliżając głęboką łyżkę do jego twarzy. Z rezygnacją robił co kazała, choć czuł się przy tym jak dziecko. - I ten na zapalenie stawów i na ból. - pielęgniarka zaprezentowała dwie kolejne łyżki. - Obawiam się, że ostatnia jest dość okropna, ale ochroni twój żołądek przed pozostałymi trzema.

Remus po prostu otworzył usta, a potem przełknął, gdy tylko eliksir znalazł się w jego ustach.

\- Upewnij się, że nie zwrócisz. - nakazała ostro pani Pomfrey, całkiem jakby mógł się powstrzymać przed wymiotami tylko siłą woli.

Ku swemu zdumieniu, mógł. Mieszanka eliksirów przelewała mu się w żołądku, ale dopóki był skoncentrowany, nie wróciła do gardła.

Pani Pomfrey zostawiła go chwilę później i poszła do kolejnego pacjenta. Obrażenia musiały być poważne, jeśli gracze Quidditcha musieli zostać na noc, pomyślał Remus. Ale zanim zdążył zacząć się zanipokoić o swoich uczniów, spomiędzy zasłon wyjrzała Tonks. Znów wyglądała jak młoda dziewczyna, ale co ciekawe jej oczy znajdowały się teraz bliżej siebie.

\- Ubrał się pan, panie Lupin?

\- Tak. - odparł, a patrząc na jej zabawną minę nieco się rozchmurzył. - Nigdy nie byłem rozebrany. - powiedział, kiedy opadła z powrotem na krzesło.

\- Nie tak to opowiem w pracy. - oznajmiła, znów sięgając po gazetę. - Dziewczyny zzielenieją z zazdrości, jak powiem im, że byłam na tajnej misji, podczas której trafiłam na wielkiego Remusa Lupina pozbawionego koszuli, będą mnie błagać o szczegóły. - uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

Remus parsknął.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy mam się niepokoić czy cieszyć. Choć jeśli ma to pani opowiadać to proszę o wyrozumiałość. - wskazał ręką na swój tors. - Wie pani, muskularne ramiona i idealny sześciopak.

Tonks zaśmiała się.

\- Jest pan szalenie zabawny, pani Lupin. - oznajmiła radośnie.

\- Remusie. - poprawił. - Jeśli zamierzasz udawać, że się na mnie gapisz to proszę, nie mów do mnie jak moi uczniowie. - zmarszczył nos. - To trochę niepokojące.

\- Kto twierdzi, że udaję?

Remus zamrugał.

\- Um, twój aurorski kodeks etyczny?

\- No masz. - prychnęła, ale znów się uśmiechnęła i dodała. - W takim razie tylko udaję.

* * *

**^V^**

* * *

_Komentarze to oznaka miłości xx_


	4. Rozdział 4

_Podziękowania dla Emily za perfekcyjne i niestety ostatnie edytowanie. Mam nadzieję, że podobał Ci się powrót do roli czytelniczki xx_

_Dziękuję Wam wszystkim za dodawanie do ulubionych/obserwowanie/komentowanie. Dzięki Wam ciągle mam motywację. Jak pewnie zauważyliście, od czasu 169 zaczęłam rzadziej publikować. Mam rocznego synka, który wymaga większości mojej uwagi, więc będę dodawać rozdziały co jakieś 3-4 tygodnie._

_Mrs J xx_

* * *

**^V^**

* * *

Przed świtem Remus zapadł w drzemkę. Odgłos przewracanych stron gazety, którą czytała auror Tonks i pochrapywanie innych pacjentów zlało się z tłem, a on poddał się wyczerpaniu. Był pewien, że miałoby to miejsce znacznie szybciej, gdyby jego umysł, choć zmęczony, w kółko zadawał sobie te same pytania. _Czemu ktoś chciał go skrzywdzić? Czy się znali? A może to był tylko wypadek? _Ale w końcu ogarnął go sen ciężki i pozbawiony snów, taki sam jak w czasach nim zaczął stosować eliksir tojadowy.

Kilka godzin później Remusa obudził głos, który natychmiast poznał.

\- Psst, wujku Lunatyku. Nie śpisz?

Remus miał pewność, że to Harry, ale kiedy otworzył oczy spodziewając się zobaczyć chłopca, nieco się zdziwił, bo przy łóżku nikogo nie było. Nawet pani auror zniknęła. Remus zmrużył oczy w jasnym świetle poranka i zorientował się, że szept dochodził zza zasłony.

\- Psst, wujku Lunatyku.

Zasłona została pompatycznie odsłonięta i jego oczom ukazał się Harry leżący na pobliskiej kozetce. Na policzku miał imponującego siniaka, a głowę obandażowaną, ale wydawał się całkiem przytomny i podekscytowany jak zawsze.

\- Co za spotkanie, profesorze. - odezwał się Harry z ironicznym uśmiechem.

\- Harry! - zawołał Remus, przyglądając się białemu turbanowi chłopca. - Co ci się stało?

\- Zbłąkany tłuczek. - mruknął chłopiec. Jego uśmiech natychmiast zniknął, a brwi ściągnęły się. - No ale i tak wole być tu niż w pokoju wspólnym. - mruknął kwaśno.

\- Ojej. - westchnął Remus, smutna mina Harry'ego mówiła wszystko. Gryffindor przegrał mecz.

\- To wszystko wina Draco. - mruknął z rozdrażnieniem Harry, przekręcając się na plecy. Żarty się skończyły. - Gdybyśmy grali ze Slytherinem jak było w planach, mielibyśmy większe szanse. Tak wiało, że nie byłem w stanie utrzymać się na kursie. Cholerny Diggory jest wielki jak pałkarz, jak mam go pokonać?

Remus uważał, że to lekka przesada. Cedrik Diggory, sześcioroczny szukający Puchonów był rzeczywiście wysoki, ale i tak wydawał się drobny w porównaniu z większością pałkarzy, zawodników pokroju Freda i George'a Weasleyów.

\- Jestem pewien, że bez problemu poradziłbyś sobie z Diggorym gdybyście nie grali w trakcie huraganu.

Harry uśmiechnął się odrobinę.

\- Ta, Wood mówi, że jeszcze mamy szansę, jeśli Slytherin przegra z Hufflepuffem. - Harry zmarszczył brwi. - A może z Ravenclawem? Nie wiem, w każdym razie ma nadzieję.

\- Świetnie. Dobry z niego kapitan. - odparł zgodnie z prawdą Remus. Jedyną znaną mu osobą z podobnym drygiem do stania na czele drużyny był James Potter. James, który swego czasu kazał swojej drużynie latać z zawiązanymi oczami, by „poczuli się w powietrzu jak u siebie". Skończyło się na kilku wstrząśnieniach mózgu i zwichniętym nadgarstku, ale ponieważ James trzy razy z rzędu poprowadził drużynę po puchar, nikt nie kwestionował jego metod.

\- Co tu robisz? - Harry przeszkodził mu wspominki. - Coś się stało podczas pełni?

Na widok jego niewinnej miny, Remus zmrużył oczy.

\- Czemu mam wrażenie, że nie powinienem ci mówić?

Harry wypchnął dolną wargę do przodu.

\- Bo jestem dzieciakiem i nikt mi nigdy nic nie mówi.

Remus ukrył uśmiech.

\- Oczywiście. - powiedział poważnie. - Mam wrażenie, że gdybyś mógł wiedzieć, twój tata już by ci powiedział. Zakładam, że on i Lily wpadli sprawdzić, czy nic ci nie jest?

\- Tak, przyjechali. - westchnął Harry. - Tata powiedział to co zawsze. _„To śledztwo kryminalne, gdybym ci powiedział, straciłbym pracę"_ Ale mamie mówi. - Harry wydawał się całkowicie zdumiony tym jakie to niesprawiedliwe.

\- Bo twoja mama nie podzieli się tym z Ronem i Nevillem przy pierwszej okazji. - odparł Remus.

\- Zachowam to dla siebie, obiecuję. - błagał Harry. - No i ty nie pracujesz dla DPPC, nie będziesz miał kłopotów, jeśli mi powiesz. - dodał sprytnie.

\- Po pierwsze, nie kłam. - powiedział Remus, ale się uśmiechnął. - To świetnie, że masz takich przyjaciół. Nie powinieneś musieć nic przed nimi ukrywać. Po drugie i tak nie mam pojęcia co tu się wyrabia. - mruknął, odrobinę sfrustrowany. - Więc nie mógłbym ci powiedzieć, nawet gdybym chciał. Spałem od soboty rano, a przy moim łóżku czuwali aurorzy. Wiesz coś więcej?

\- Tak. - wyrzucił z siebie natychmiast Harry, nie mogąc utrzymać sekretu ani przez chwilę. - Wiem, że Syriusz pojedynkował się ze Snapem w lochach, bo Snape próbował cię otruć, a pan Longbottom kazał jemu i tacie iść do domu, bo zachowywali się jak _„nieprofesjonalni durnie"_. - zachichotał cytując słowa Franka. - Neville i Ron podsłuchiwali przed lochami. Podobno wszędzie walają się żabie wnętrzności. - oznajmił radośnie chłopiec. - Nie wiem czy to wina Syriusza czy taty, ale ktoś sprawił, że wybuchła beczka pozostałości po lekcji patroszenia.

Remus zakasłał, by ukryć śmiech. On i Severus dogadywali się na stopie profesjonalnej, ale osobiście uważał go za wrednego typa. Odezwał się dopiero, gdy odzyskał nad sobą panowanie.

\- No tak, szczerze wątpię, że profesor Snape próbował mnie otruć. Za bardzo ceni swoją pracę, by to zrobić. Poza tym biorąc pod uwagę jego umiejętności, gdyby to był on, już bym nie żył.

\- Tak powiedział Neville. - mruknął zawiedziony Harry. - Ale w takim razie, dlaczego tu jesteś, jeśli nie z powodu trucizny? Czy ktoś cię zaatakował?

\- Można tak powiedzieć. - odparł Remus. - Chyba powinniśmy poczekać aż porozmawiam z Syriuszem i z Frankiem nim wysuniemy więcej wniosków.

\- No dobrze. - westchnął z rezygnacją Harry.

Ciche stukanie praktycznych butów na niewielkim obcasie, należących do pani Pomfrey sprawiło, że obaj się odwrócili. Harry pozwolił zasłonie opaść z powrotem, a Remus zanotował w myślach, że powinien go pochwalić za postępy w zaklęciach. Lily ucieszy się, że dodatkowe lekcje, których udzielała Harry'emu w lecie odnosiły skutek.

\- Śniadanie. - oznajmiła pielęgniarka, wyłaniają się zza zasłony. - Nie byłam pewna, czy masz normalny apetyt czy może wolałbyś to co kiedyś po transformacjach, więc przyniosłam owsiankę i bulion wołowy. - wyczarowała tacę, która pojawiła się na kolanach Remusa, a potem lekko uniosła łóżko i postawiła przed mężczyzną dwie miski.

Ku zaniepokojeniu Remusa widok owsianki przyprawił go o gorsze mdłości niż wszystkie eliksiry razem wzięte i spojrzał na panią Pomfrey z niezadowoleniem.

\- Jakbym znowu był nastolatkiem. - mruknął bez przekonania, podnosząc łyżkę i zabierając się za bulion.

\- Nie przejmuj się, mój drogi. - zapewniła pani Pomfrey, zabierając owsiankę. - Wszystko się wyjaśni przed następną pełnią.

Jedząc, Remus zastanawiał się, gdzie podziała się jego strażniczka. Kiedy zasypiał, auror Tonks jeszcze siedziała przy jego łóżku czytając swoją gazetę. Zdumiewała go. Był bliski wniosku, że wyobraził sobie jej nagłą zmianę wyglądu (dziwaczna wizja spowodowana odwodnieniem i wyczerpaniem), ale nawet bez tego wydawała mu się zbyt beztroska i radosna jak na przyszłą panią auror. Ci, których Remus poznał, odkąd James i Syriusz zaczęli pracować w zawodzie byli albo nerwowi i próbujący zadowolić wyżej postawionych, albo zbyt pewni siebie. Tonks też mógłby za taką uznać, ale przy tym była znacznie bardziej odprężona, całkiem jakby już dobrze czuła się w zawodzie. Może to właśnie czyniło ją dobrym aurorem... Remus nie miał pojęcia czy inni rekruci, których poznał dotrwali do końca szkolenia.

Całkiem jakby przywołały ją jego myśli, Remus nagle usłyszał głos Tonks. Skrzypnęły drzwi szpitala i rozległa się raptowna paplanina, a potem Tonks odezwała się ostro.

\- Auror Tonks, proszę podać powód odwiedzin w szpitalu.

Remus domyślił się, że zagradzała komuś przejście z odznaką i może też różdżką w dłoni.

\- Um... - wydukał uczeń. - chciałem odwiedzić Harry'ego Pottera.

\- A nazywasz się? - spytała nadal ostro Tonks.

\- Fred Weasley.

Remus poczuł jak jego brwi unoszą się ze zdumieniem. Po tym co James powiedział w Chacie, nie spodziewał się, że którykolwiek z braci Weasley odwiedzi Harry'ego na łożu boleści.

\- Ręce na widoku. - ostrzegła Tonks, gdy Fred mijał zasłonięte łóżko Remusa i przystanął obok Harry'ego.

\- Harry? - odezwał się chłopiec dość neutralnie, a nie w poszukiwaniu konfliktu.

\- Czego chcesz? - burknął Harry, a Remus zastanowił się czy pani Weasley nie miała przypadkiem racji szukając u Jamesa pomocy.

\- Ja... - Fred urwał. - Słuchaj, Ron i Neville powiedzieli, że myślisz, że specjalnie posłałem w ciebie tego tłuczka.

Nastąpiła cisza, a Remus poczuł się winny, że tak podsłuchuje.

\- Nie wiem. - odparł buntowniczo Harry. - Ty i George zachowujecie się w tym semestrze jak dupki.

\- Z was też żadne aniołki. - odparował Fred, nieco ostrzej.

\- Nie wiem. - powtórzył Harry, choć nieco spokojniej. - Ale zazwyczaj cela masz nienagannego, a teraz nazywasz mnie złodziejem, a w chwilę później dostaję w ucho tłuczkiem.

Znów zrobiło się cicho, a potem Fred się odezwał.

\- Dzięki. Chyba. Ale cela mam dobrego, tylko jeśli nie gramy podczas huraganu. Celowałem w Diggory'ego. Wood już na mnie nawrzeszczał.

\- Kiepsko. - odparł Harry z relatywną sympatią.

\- Ta, gorzej niż gdyby to była McGonagall. - mruknął Fred.

\- No wiem, McGonagall przynajmniej cię nie przeklnie. - zgodził się Harry. - Mam wrażenie, że Wood czasem jest blisko.

\- No. - zaśmiał się Fred. Remus zdziwił się. Nie miał pojęcia jak mogą być na siebie tak wściekli w jednej w chwili, a w następnej zachowywać się zupełnie normalnie. Choć może pomagało posiadanie wspólnego wroga. - Więc nie powiesz nikomu, że zrobiłem to specjalnie?

\- Tylko jeśli przestaniecie nazywać mnie złodziejem. - targował się Harry.

Fred westchnął z frustracją.

\- Oddaj ją, a przestaniemy.

\- Powinna należeć do mnie. - prychnął Harry. - A wy ją ukradliście, więc nie macie się co skarżyć.

\- Odwal się! - warknął Fred.

\- Nie mogę, co nie? - odparował wściekle Harry, podnosząc głos. - Bo dalej jestem ranny po tym jak walnąłeś mnie tłuczkiem przez co nie złapałem znicza!

\- Wystarczy. - wtrąciła się nagle pani Pomfrey. - Panie Weasley, godziny odwiedzin się skończyły. Proszę skierować się do wyjścia.

\- Panie Potter. - ciągnęła z widoczną irytacją. - Pan może czuje się już dość dobrze, by krzyczeć, ale nie wszyscy mają to szczęście. Proszę o nich pomyśleć.

\- Tak, proszę pani. - mruknął cicho Harry.

* * *

Remus nie zamierzał próbować rozmowy z Harrym. Dalej słyszał, jak chłopiec mamrocze coś pod nosem za zasłoną, a przecież Fred wyszedł dobre pół godziny wcześniej. Tyle tylko, że kiedy auror Tonks dowiedziała się, że już nie spał przemieściła się z powrotem w jego pobliże i odwróciła uwagę Remusa od faktu, że Harry kradł rzeczy, bo uważał, że powinny należeć do niego.

Próbując zapomnieć o Harrym i jego nastoletnich problemach, Remus spytał Tonks o pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy (czym po namyśle powinien był złowieszczy morderca, który zrobił coś z jego eliksirem, a nie krótkie spotkanie w nocy).

\- Czy zeszłej nocy naprawdę zamieniłaś się w starszą panią, kiedy Poppy przyszła z lekarstwami?

Tonks przytaknęła. Remus nie był pewien, czy to wina dziennego światła, ale jej włosy wydawały się nie aż tak różowe jak wczoraj, a pod oczami widniały nikłe cienie. Zastanawiał się, ile czasu była na służbie.

\- Jestem metamorfomagiem. - wyjaśniła. - Mogę zmieniać swój wygląd siłą woli. To jeden z powodów, dla których zostałam aurorem. Szukałam takiej pracy, w której mi się to przyda, a nie będzie tylko sztuczką na przyjęcia.

\- Nigdy o tym nie słyszałem. - odparł przepraszająco Remus. Rzadko spotykał się ze stanem lub umiejętnością, której nie napotkałby przez ostatnią dekadę. Krucjata w sprawach mniejszości oznaczała, że spotykał wielu cierpiących, zarażonych lub dotkniętych chorobami ludzi. Metamorfomagia to jednak coś nowego, choć jak mu się wydawało umiejętność z definicji oznaczająca możliwość zmiany wyglądu nie była zbyt trudna do ukrycia.

\- Nic dziwnego. - odparła Tonks. - Stanowimy ćwierć populacji tego stulecia.

\- Jeju. - Remus był pod wrażeniem. - Rzadkość.

Uśmiechnęła się. Chyba podobała jej się reakcja Remusa. Remus zauważył, że dziś przyniosła ze sobą inny numer tej samej gazety, z nowym bezdomnym na okładce. Miał ciemne, kręcone włosy, a postrzępione rękawy jego flanelowej koszuli zasłaniały większość dłoni, ale Remus mógłby przysiąc, że próbował połknąć mikrofon.

Ten _Kerrang!_ Musiał być publikacją na temat muzyki i to muzyki mugolskiej, czegoś co Remus całkiem lubił. Miał płytę Rolling Stonesów, jedno z tych wydań gromadzących największe hity, a także _Dark Side of the Moon_ Ziggy'ego Stardusta i (jak każdy szanujący się Brytyjczyk) starą płytę winylową Beatlesów. Ale nie poznawał zbitki wyrazów na okładce, które składały się na nazwy zespołów. Bo to musiały być nazwy, jako że nie potrafił zrozumieć po co komuś przepis na dżem zrobiony z pereł. Już miał o to zapytać, kiedy zasłona została odsłonięta i jego oczom ukazali się Frank Longbottom i Syriusz, obaj ubrani w pełen uniform aurora.

Nawet w wieku trzydziestu czterech lat i po półtorej dekady pracy w zawodzie, Syriusz dalej wyglądał jakby mundur miał go zaraz pogryźć. Szatę miał rozchełstaną, tak że spod spodu wystawała koszula z rozpiętym kołnierzykiem. Był bez krawata. Obok schludnie zapiętego, noszącego zawiązany na sposób windsorski krawat i idealnie wyprasowany mundur Franka Longbottoma wyglądał jak obszarpaniec. Włosy miał mniej potargane i krótsze niż w młodości, ale dalej wydawały się nieuczesane w porównaniu z idealnie ułożoną fryzurę jego partnera. Najwyraźniej pracował na tyle dobrze, że ignorowano brak odpowiedniej prezencji, albo może szef biura aurorów (podstarzały, siwy Alastor Moody) poddał się po piętnastu latach zrzędzenia, uznawszy to za hipokryzję.

\- Lunatyku. - odezwał Syriusz, któremu na widok Remusa siedzącego w łóżku i zdrowiejącemu spadł kamień z serca. - Jak się czujesz?

\- Dobrze. - Remus wzruszył ramionami i natychmiast tego pożałował, kiedy jego brzuch zamrowił. - Jak za starych dobrych czasów.

\- Czyli niespecjalnie? - Syriusz zmarszczył brwi.

Remus westchnął i potrząsnął głową. Nagle ogarnęła go frustracja.

\- Nie mam bladego pojęcia co tu się dzieje, brachu. - odparł, mając nadzieję, że Syriusz co nieco mu wyjaśni. - Harry wie więcej niż ja, a leży w szpitalu prawie tyle samo czasu.

\- A właśnie. - mruknął Syriusz. Machnął różdżką i wymamrotał. - _Muffiliato_.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, a potem odezwał się Harry, nieco zbyt głośno, pewnie z powodu buczenia w uszach.

\- Żadnej z tobą zabawy, wujku Łapo.

Syriusz wywrócił oczami.

\- Cholerny wścibski dzieciak. No dobra, przyszliśmy, żeby cię wtajemniczyć. Możesz iść, Tonks.

Młoda pani auror skoczyła na równe nogi.

\- Całe szczęście. - oznajmiła. Podniosła z podłogi swoją torbę, schowała gazetę i zerknęła na Remusa. - Bez urazy, panie Lupin.

\- W porządku. - Remus uśmiechnął się. - Też nie chciałbym pilnować śpiącego faceta.

\- To akurat nie było takie złe. - odparła Tonks, a wargi jej drgnęły. - To rewidowanie uczniaków mi się nie podobało.

Zarówno Frank jak i Syriusz się zaśmiali i Remus uznał to za jakiś wewnętrzny żart pomiędzy aurorami.

\- Szalonooki postanowił zająć się tą sprawą osobiście. - wyjaśnił Frank zauważywszy zaciekawione spojrzenie Remusa.

\- Tylko dlatego, że chodzi o ciebie. - wyjaśnił Syriusz, a potem warknął całkiem nieźle udając burkliwy głos Alastora. - Sprawdźcie każdą cholerną osobę, która wchodzi do tego szpitala, zarówno dzieciaki jak i pracowników. Cholerny Remus Lupin nie może nam oszaleć, bo każdy pieprzony wilkołak w tym kraju straci robotę. Wyobraźnie sobie co będzie jak gazety się o tym dowiedział. - z tymi słowami Syriusz wskazał palcem jak to robił szef biura aurorów. - Masakra!

Tonks zachichotała, a Remus powitał specjalne zainteresowanie Moody'ego z zadowoleniem i rozdrażnieniem.

\- Będzie oczekiwał od ciebie ustnego raportu o ósmej rano. - poinformował Tonks Syriusz. - Do tego czasu masz wolne.

\- No pewnie. - westchnęła Tonks. - Dlaczego właśnie ode mnie?

\- Bo jesteś jego ulubieńcem. - odparł Frank.

Tonks miała zaprotestować, ale wtrącił się Syriusz.

\- Uwierz mi, wolałbym być ulubieńcem niż tym co go wkurza.

Tonks uniosła brew, a Frank wyjaśnił.

\- Nie zauważyłaś u Blacka głęboko zakorzenionego strachu przed laskami? Podczas wojny Moody o mało nie przyprawił go o paranoję. Do dziś, jeśli podniesiesz na niego laskę wyrówna do nogi niczym grzeczny piesek.

Tonks patrzyła od jednego aurora do drugiego z niedowierzaniem. Syriusz tylko wzruszył ramionami i odparł poważnie:

\- Odkąd zmniejszył sobie ilość godzin, jest znacznie lepiej.

Tonks potrząsnęła głową z rozbawieniem.

\- No tak. Dobra, widzimy się jutro w pracy. - oznajmiła, a potem zwróciła uśmiechniętą twarz w stronę Remusa. - A ciebie następnym razem jak ci dwaj będą potrzebowali przerwy. - pomachała mu palcami. - Cześć, Remusie.

\- Dzięki. - zawołał za nią Remus.

\- „Remusie", co? - rzucił bezceremonialnie Syriusz, przysiadając na łóżku obok nóg Remusa.

\- Tak mam na imię. - odparł defensywnie Remus, choć nie miał ku temu żadnego powodu. - Nie wszystkim pozwalam mówić do siebie „Lunatyku", wiesz.

Syriusz uniósł brew słysząc opryskliwy ton.

\- Jesteś ofiarą, powinna mówić do ciebie panie Lupin.

\- Poprosiłem ją, by mówiła mi po imieniu. - odparł Remus, nie chcąc by Tonks miała kłopoty. - Nic się nie stało.

\- No dobra, tyle na razie wiemy. - przerwał Frank, kończąc tę bezcelową rozmowę. Na szczęście, bo w oczach Syriusza zalśnił szelmowski błysk, który zmniejszył nonszalancki wydźwięk pytania. Frank otworzył notes i streścił Remusowi. - Piątkowego wieczoru profesor Snape przyniósł eliksir tojadowy do skrzydła szpitalnego. Przyszedł natychmiast po zakończeniu lekcji, dokładnie o tej samej porze co każdego dnia w tygodniu przed pełnią. Do piątej trzydzieści, kiedy pani Pomfrey odmierzyła dwie dawki, eliksir znajdował się w kociołku nad przenośnym ogniem, by zachował świeżość. Ty i panna Reeves pojawiliście się o szóstej piętnaście. Dwie dawki stały w gabinecie przed czterdzieści pięć minut, a w tym czasie w skrzydle szpitalnym przebywało pięć osób: Poppy Pomfrey, Wesley Fawley, inspektor NSZ, Draco Malfoy, Flora Black i Greta Reeves. Jednakże, biorąc pod uwagę, że pani Pomfrey była zajęta inspektorem, istnieje możliwość, że ktoś przekradł się do gabinetu niepostrzeżenie.

\- Flora jest podejrzana? - spytał ostro zszokowany Remus.

\- Właściwie to nie. - odparł Syriusz. - Ona i Greta przyszły tylko odwiedzić Draco i Poppy cały czas miała je na oku.

Frank znów zerknął w notatki.

\- Draco przyszedł na zmianę bandaży i był tu od piątej.

\- Nie poszedł na obiad? - spytał Remus.

\- Na to wygląda. - odparł Frank.

\- Dziwny dzieciak. - mruknął Syriusz, wypowiadając to co pomyślał Remus. - Jaki nastolatek ignoruje szansę na jedzenie?

\- Poppy nie przez cały czas miała Florę na oku. - oznajmił Remus. - Greta mi powiedziała. Wspomniała, że Poppy poszła po jakąś listę dla Fawleya, a one z nim rozmawiały, kiedy jej nie było.

\- Cholera. - mruknął Frank. - Teraz będziemy musieli i ją przesłuchać.

\- Czy Moody odbierze ci śledztwo? - spytał Remus Syriusza z zaniepokojeniem. Wolałby nie powierzać takiego zaufania komuś obcemu.

\- Jeśli tylko Frank przesłucha Florę to nie wydaje mi się. - odparł natychmiast Syriusz. - Biorąc pod uwagę, że ty jesteś ofiarą, to większego konfliktu interesów już nie będzie. - przez chwilę wydawał się niepewny. - Nie, wydaje mi się, że to zbyt ważna sprawa, by Moody powierzył ją komuś innemu. Już obawia się reakcji mediów.

\- Powiedziałbym, że Flora szybko zostanie skreślona z listy podejrzanych z powodu braku sensownego motywu. - zapewnił Frank. - Jej ojciec chrzestny to nie ktoś kogo mogłaby chcieć skrzywdzić, a Greta, która również znalazła się w niebezpieczeństwie to jedna z jej najlepszych przyjaciół, więc to dość naciągana teoria. Plus jest taki, że sprawa jest utajniona, więc prasa nie będzie zadawać pytań ani wątpić w lojalność aurorów prowadzących śledztwo.

Syriusz wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Jestem pewien, że Hermiona w try mi ga oskarży nas o konspirację i brak otwartego rządu.

Remus zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Może w takim razie nie powinieneś jej nic mówić, dla jej własnego dobra.

\- Może. - zgodził się Syriusz. - A więc z wyjątkiem dodania czegoś do twojego eliksiru, jest tylko jeden oczywisty sposób, czyli sprawienie, że coś wewnątrz ciebie zapobiegnie działaniu eliksiru. Klątwa czy antidotum dorzucone do twojego dzbanka do herbaty.

\- Dzbanek do herbaty? - zdziwił się Frank, przerzucając kartki w notesie, jakby spodziewał się znaleźć na nich teorię dotyczącą manipulacji dzbankami.

\- Dzieci mają misie, Remus ma dzbanek do herbaty. - wyjaśnił zwięźle Syriusz. - Jeśli chcesz dopaść Remusa, musisz użyć jego dzbanka.

Frank spojrzał na Remusa, chyba oczekując, że ten zaprzeczy.

\- Nie zabieram go do łóżka. - tylko tyle mógł powiedzieć Remus. Syriusz zachichotał, zasłaniając twarz dłonią. Remus bardzo się starał zachować powagę. Bardzo lubił swój stary blaszany dzbanek.

\- Obaj jesteście dziwni. - prychnął Frank. Znów zerknął w notatki. - No tak, na razie to wszystko co mamy. Jakoś w tym tygodniu wpadnę z Severusem, żeby sprawdził, czy nie rzucono na ciebie klątwy.

\- Dlaczego właśnie z nim? - jęknął Syriusz. - Ministerstwo ma własnych specjalistów, czy nie powinniśmy ich wezwać?

\- Nie rób problemów. - odparł ze zmęczeniem Frank. - Próbujemy ograniczyć ilość wtajemniczonych, a Snape już orientuje się w sytuacji, a o klątwach mających wpływ na eliksiry wie więcej niż większość specjalistów Ministerstwa. Nie musiałeś przychodzić.

\- Słyszałem o um... Sprzeczce. - odezwał się Remus. - Wczoraj w lochach.

Frank skrzywił się, a Syriusz tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wydawał się najbardziej oczywistym podejrzanym. Facet, który uwarzył eliksir, który potem nie zadziałał. Potrzebowałem wymówki, żeby rzucić na niego urok.

\- Merlinie, Black! Nie możesz mówić takich rzeczy! - jęknął Frank.

\- Słyszałem też o jakimś wybuchu? - naciskał Remus.

Syriusz zaśmiał się.

\- Chętnie bym się do tego przyznał, ale to akurat wina Jamesa. Trochę go poniosło podczas przesłuchania, wyszedł z wprawy.

\- Pierwszy raz od lat widziałem Pottera zainteresowanego sprawą. - dodał Frank, przestając marudzić. Najwyraźniej po tylu latach nauczył się, które bitwy z Syriuszem można wygrać. - Zazwyczaj lekcje walki całkiem go pochłaniają.

Remus zdał sobie sprawę, że to była prawda. James nie miał powodu, by towarzyszyć Frankowi i Syriuszowi podczas przesłuchania z wyjątkiem może użycia tego jako wymówki do udekorowania gabinetu mistrza eliksirów przy pomocy żabich wnętrzności.

James pracował w przy trenowaniu rekrutów dla Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa jako specjalista od walki i pracy w terenie. Trenował nie tylko aurorów, ale też zwykłych czarodziejskich policjantów i ale też członków Departamentu Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, pracującymi w terenie. Dalej był wykwalifikowanym aurorem, po wojnie zakończył swoje przerwane szkolenie, ale wszyscy szybko zorientowali się, że jego przeznaczenie było uczenie, a nie prowadzenie dochodzeń. Szalonooki zachęcał go do tego. W końcu wszyscy wiedzieli, że szef biura aurorów nie cierpiał wszystkich poniżej trzydziestego roku życia, więc chętnie pozbył się kolejnego młodziaka. Najwyraźniej Tonks była wyjątkiem od tej reguły, jeśli udało jej się zdobyć tytuł pupilka Moody'ego. Musiała być bardzo utalentowana, pomyślał, a może istniało jakieś inne wytłumaczenie.

\- Mnie to nie dziwi. - odezwał się Syriusz, wyrywając Remusa z zamyślenia. - Oczywiście, że James się martwi. To poważna sprawa, gdyby Remus kogoś pogryzł... - spojrzał na Remusa przepraszająco. - Merlinie, mielibyśmy szczęście, gdyby pozwolili nam przeprowadzić dochodzenie zanim odrąbaliby mu głowę.

Remus skrzywił się. To jak pani Pomfrey określiła sytuację mianem 'próba morderstwa' wydawało mu się o wiele mniej realne niż lekko rzucona wzmianka o dekapitacji. Pomyślał o tym jak o wpłynęło na społeczność wilkołaków, jak wymazałoby wszystko nad czym pracował przez ostatnie dziesięć lat. Nie mówiąc już o okropnym zimnym przerażeniu, które wzbudzała w nim myśl o tym, że mogli mu uciąć głowę... Coś czego wolałby uniknąć, jeśli to tylko możliwe.

Syriusz zdawał się dokładnie wiedzieć co działo się w głowie Remusa.

\- Nie martw się, Lunatyku. - oznajmił, klepiąc go po kolanie. - Cokolwiek się dzieje, powstrzymamy to. Longbottom i ja mamy najlepszy odsetek sukcesów w biurze.

\- Tak. - odparł Remus, próbując zabrzmieć jak zwykle spokojnie, ale paniczne drżenie wewnątrz niego sprawiło, że głos mu zadygotał. - Ale dekapitacja to wyrok, którego nie da się cofnąć, więc macie czas na odkrycie co się stało i kto chciał mnie skrzywdzić tylko do kolejnej pełni, albo sytuacja może się powtórzyć.

Syriusz napotkał jego spojrzenie. Determinacja, którą wielokrotnie widział na twarzy przyjaciela, znów na niej zawitała, ale Syriusz wydawał się też dziwnie szczery. Remus wiedział, że Syriusz i James pojawią się w przyszłym miesiącu, by pomóc mu powziąć wszelkie środki zapobiegawcze, ale pozostawał fakt, że transformacje były okropne i upokarzające. Jeśli ktoś przeklął go, by eliksir przestał działać, to mógł mieć przed sobą życie bez tojadu, co jawiło się jako bardzo ponura możliwość.

* * *

**^V^**

* * *

_Dziękuję za czytanie x_


	5. Rozdział 5

**Od tłumaczki:** Bardzo przepraszam, za zeszły tydzień, nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. W ramach przeprosin mogę obiecać kolejny rozdział w środę (jeśli nowy Król Lew zupełnie mnie nie załamie). A kolejny oczywiście za tydzień. Swoją drogą, uwielbiam ten rozdział. I uwielbiam Florę Black.

* * *

_I ogromne podziękowania Mirabelle P, mojej odważnej nowej becie. Wykonałaś wspaniałą robotę. Xx_

* * *

**^V^**

* * *

W pokojach przesłuchań używanych przez Departament Przestrzegania Prawa nie panowała zbyt przyjazna atmosfera. Syriusz nie wiedział czy architekt Ministerstwa Magii umieścił je w pobliżu cel i sal sądowych, żeby było bliżej czy też po to, by onieśmielić przesłuchiwanych. Biorąc pod uwagę pominięcie podstawowych udogodnień, takich jak okna czy zaklęcia ocieplające, skłaniał się raczej ku temu drugiemu. „Mściwe stare pryki", pomyślał wędrując chłodnym, kamiennym korytarzem. Ale z drugiej strony zmierzał na przesłuchanie ich głównego podejrzanego w sprawie eliksiru tojadowego. Kogoś kto mógł doprowadzić do egzekucji Remusa. Może pan Fawley zasługiwał na znacznie więcej niż tylko siedzenie w zimnym, pozbawionym okien pokoju.

Kiedy wszedł do środka, inspektor NSZ miotał się po pokoiku. Syriusz pozwolił by drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim głośno i Fawley aż podskoczył. Nic dziwnego, że był nerwowy. Z samego rana przepytali go już Frank i Tonks, a potem zostawiono go, by się dusił we własnym sosie. Niestety po tej rozmowie Syriusz będzie musiał go puścić, bo nie przychodziły mu do głowy żadne pytania z wyjątkiem tych, które Frank i Tonks już zadali. Ale powtarzanie stanowiło bardzo prosty sposób na znalezienie subtelnych różnic w tym co mówił przesłuchiwany, a winni często popełniali błędy w stresujących sytuacjach. Więc warto było spróbować jeszcze raz.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Fawley. - odezwał się Syriusz, siadając na jednym z krzeseł ustawionych dookoła dość spartańskiego stołu na środku pomieszczenia i zapraszając Fawleya, by poszedł w jego ślady. Mężczyzna miał na szyi ministerialną przepustkę, a biały fartuch przewiesił przez oparcie krzesła. Usiadł ze zniecierpliwieniem i przygładził przód marynarki.

\- Aurorze Black. - odparł natychmiast, poprawiając okulary, a potem złożył ręce na blacie. - Mam nadzieje, że chce mi pan powiedzieć, że mogę iść do domu. Siedzę tu już prawie trzy godziny. Tylko tyle możecie mnie tu legalnie trzymać bez żadnych dowodów. - wydawał się całkiem pewny siebie. Syriusz powinien był się tego spodziewać: Fawley pracował dla Ministerstwa i świetnie znał swoje prawa.

\- Może mam dowody. - odparował z wyższością. Oczywiście nie miał, ale Fawley nie musiał tego wiedzieć. Syriusz otworzył teczkę, którą ze sobą przyniósł. - Pan Wesley Fawley zamieszkały przy Tudor Road 33 w South Shields?

\- Tak. - odparł cierpliwie Fawley. - Jak już mówiłem aurorom Longbottomowi i Tonks.

\- Jest pan wykwalifikowanym uzdrowicielem? - kontynuował Syriusz.

\- Tak, w tym kraju żeby odbywać inspekcje w obiektach szpitalnych trzeba mieć pełne kwalifikacje w tej dziedzinie.

Syriusz zerknął w notatki.

\- Eliksir tojadowy to standardowa pozycja w programie nauczania przyszłych uzdrowicieli, prawda?

\- Oczywiście i czy to nie przeczy pana insynuacjom? - zasugerował Fawley, a w jego głosie zabrzmiało zniecierpliwienie. - Eliksir nie zadziałał, a ja jestem w stanie uwarzyć go poprawnie.

\- Na pewno. - odparł z zadowoleniem Syriusz. Trafił w czuły punkt. - Zna pan sposoby na skażenie go, panie Fawley. Eliksir w oczywisty sposób uwarzono poprawnie. Tylko jedna z osób, która go wypiła przeszła przez zwykłą transformację. Problem polega na tym, że tamtego popołudnia miał pan dostęp do wydzielonych dawek.

\- Radzę spytać panią Pomfrey. - uciął Fawley. - Pracowaliśmy razem przez całe popołudnie.

\- Naprawdę? - spytał Syriusz, pełnym wyższości tonem, który denerwował nawet jego.

\- Tak. - naciskał Fawley.

\- Ale to nie cała prawda, czyż nie? Widzi pan, Greta Reeves zeznała, że rozmawiał pan z nią, Florą Black i Draco Malfoyem, kiedy Poppy poszła po... - zerknął do notesu jakby musiał to sprawdzić, choć znał zapiski już prawie na pamięć. - zapis inwentaryzacji gazy. Snape dostarczył eliksir natychmiast po zakończeniu lekcji, a pielęgniarka przy panu odmierzyła dwie dawki. Szklanki z eliksirem znajdowały się w gabinecie pod nieobecność Poppy.

Fawley chyba modlił się o cierpliwość. Zamknął oczy za szkłami okularów i wziął głęboki oddech. Kiedy się odezwał, znów był spokojny.

\- Tak, ale Greta, pana córka i pan Malfoy powiedzą panu, że nie wchodziłem do gabinetu. Właściwie to każdy miałby problem z wejściem do środka. Poppy i ja sprawdzaliśmy akta pacjentów i niestety jej niewykrywalne zaklęcie zmniejszająco-zwiększające działało tylko w szafie z dokumentami. Kiedy wyjęła akta, bym mógł je sprawdzić, zapanował chaos. Jestem pewien, że chciała mnie zirytować. – ostatnie zdanie dodał po chwili zamyślenia.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi, słysząc przyjacielski komentarz. Zamknął teczkę z nadmiernym dramatyzmem i spytał ostro.

\- Czemu chciałby pan, by pan Lupin przeszedł przez normalną transformację.

\- Nie chciałbym. - odparł natychmiast Fawley.

\- Czy skaził pan jego dawkę, ponieważ zna pan ojca Grety? Panna Reeves twierdzi, że jej ojciec opowiada o panu w domu.

\- Zgaduję, że nie mówi nic dobrego. - odparł Fawley. - Inspektorzy zgodności nie są zbyt popularni.

\- Ale pan zna go od dawna?

\- Tak, rządzi w Azkabanie żelazną ręką, tak jak być powinno. Właściwie to byłem tam w piątkowy poranek.

\- Tak, wspominał pan aurorowi Longbottomowi. Napisał tu, że po tej wizycie wrócił pan do Ministerstwa, by zabrać dokumenty dotyczące Hogwartu i napisać raport z Azkabanu, a potem udał się pan do szkoły.

\- To prawda. - potwierdził Fawley. - Aurorze Black, musi pan szukać swojego przestępcy. Nie mam motywu, nie zostawiono mnie z eliksirem samego. Traci pan na mnie czas.

\- Ja o tym zadecyduję. - oznajmił Syriusz, ale wiedział, że Fawley miał rację. Prawda była taka, że Syriusz miał problem ze zignorowaniem ogromnego prawdopodobieństwa, że w sprawę był zaangażowany Snape. Ten śliski palant uwarzył eliksir, na Merlina. I nienawidził Remusa. I był okropnym, złym dupkiem. Ale zarówno Frank jak i Moody potrzebowali więcej dowodów. Więc Syriusz skupił się na kolejnym podejrzanym, nawet jeśli ten wydawał się zbyt zasadniczy i przywiązany to władzy, by spróbować tak potencjalnie przerażającej zbrodni.

Syriusz nie mógł uwierzyć, ile mieli szczęścia, że James zaproponował wyprawę do Hogwartu w czasie pełni. Nie spędzali jej razem od miesięcy. Ostatni raz w lato, kiedy spotkali się w odosobnionym domku Remusa, żeby pobiegać po lesie udając, że byli młodsi niż w rzeczywistości. I była to decyzja podjęta pod wpływem chwili. Notka od Jamesa wylądowała na biurku Syriusza w trakcie piątkowego lunchu.

\- Panie Black? - spytał Fawley, przerywając myśli Syriusza. - Mogę iść? Mam napięty grafik. Już przegapiłem poranne spotkania.

\- Aurorze Black. - poprawił Syriusz, tylko dlatego, że się zirytował. - Tak, może pan iść. Ale jeśli będzie pan musiał wybrać się gdzieś oprócz domu i pracy, proszę nas poinformować. Dalej jest pan podejrzany.

Fawley podał Syriuszowi kawałek pergaminu.

\- To moja rozpiska spotkań na ten tydzień. Jak pan widzi za czterdzieści minut muszę być w Manchesterze, jutro rano w Cardiff, a po południu w domu opieki na Isle of Wight.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi na widok listy. Wielkie nieba, ale ten facet miotał się po kraju.

\- Dobrze. - zgodził się. - Niech mi pan zostawi namiary na miejsca, które zamierza pan odwiedzić w tym tygodniu, a potem może pan iść. Proszę się spodziewać regularnych wizyt aurorów.

Kiedy Fawley wypisywał wymagane informacje, Syriusz przyglądał się pierwszej stronie jego akt. Jego wzrok przyciągnął adres. Uderzył go fakt, że ten sztywny inspektor pochodził z takiego miejsca jak South Shields. Przez jego akcent Syriusz uznał go za człowieka z południa.

\- Czemu mieszka pan akurat w South Shields? - spytał z zainteresowaniem. - Raczej nie przez bliskość pracy. No ale panu znikąd nie jest blisko.

\- Jestem mugolakiem. - odparł Fawley. - Mój ojciec pracował w stoczni. Po jego śmierci odziedziczyłem rodzinny dom w South Shields.

\- Och. - mruknął Syriusz. Fawley musiał ciężko pracować, by pozbyć się północnego warkotu ze swojego akcentu. Może i można było uznać to za podejrzane... Ale jak uznał Syriusz uczęszczanie do Hogwartu, a potem do szkoły medycznej Świętego Munga każdego oduczyłoby regionalnego akcentu. Osobiście Syriusz nie przepadał za północnym portem. Głównie dlatego, że to stamtąd aurorzy dostawali się do Azkabanu, ale też przez mocno zindustrializowaną okolicę, tak różną od Doliny Godryka w West County.

\- Panu kojarzy się z Azkabanem. - powiedział Fawley. To nie było pytanie. - Wielu aurorów ma takie skojarzenia. W mieście mieszka sporo strażników. Dzięki temu jest chyba bezpieczniej.

\- Nie chciałem pana urazić. - odparł Syriusz.

\- Nic się nie stało. - powiedział Fawley. - Ta cała sprawa jest okropna, tak się cieszę, że tej dziewczynce nic się nie stało. Właściwie to tego samego wieczoru widziałem jej ojca. Szedł do doków, kiedy poszedłem wyjąć listy ze skrzynki. Biedak miał podwójną zmianę... Ciężko pracuje ten Archie.

\- Tak, tak słyszałem.

Syriusz słyszał. Flora pisała o swojej nowej przyjaciółce Grecie, dziewczynce, która cieszyła się, że poszła do szkoły, bo często zostawiano ją pod opieką, jak to opisała Flora „przerażającej starej baby" mieszkającej naprzeciwko, podczas gdy jej tata pracował i pracował. Frank próbował właśnie się z nim skontaktować, żeby otrzymać pozwolenie na przesłuchanie Grety. Na razie bez skutku.

* * *

Wyprowadziwszy Fawleya z lochów, Syriusz ruszył na poszukiwania swojej żony i filiżanki herbaty. Nie musiał się wysilać. Każdego dnia pracującego, o wpół do dwunastej, Hermionę można było znaleźć w tym samym miejscu. Na zatłoczonej stołówce pracowniczej. Przez ostatnie dwanaście lat Syriusz odkrył, że Hermiona była niewolnicą własnych przyzwyczajań. Bez względu na to, ile miała pracy, o dwunastej zawsze schodziła na lunch. Siadała w na tym samym krześle, na końcu tego samego długiego stołu, biegnącego przez pokój. Twierdziła, że ten sam rozkład każdego dnia pomagał jej się skupić, a ponieważ była chyba najbardziej skupioną osobą jaką Syriusz znał, to chyba działało. Może on też powinien wychodzić na lunch zawsze o tej samej porze...

Jak zwykle Hermiona tkwiła z nosem w książce. Siedziała, jedząc nieco mechanicznie. Nadziewała kawałki warzyw z sałatki na widelec, a jej oczy biegały po stronie. Syriusz uśmiechnął się czule. Widok Hermiony z książką w dłoni, całkowicie nieświadomej co działo się dookoła niej wprawiał go w nostalgię. Zawsze przypominały mu się wieczory spędzone w jej pokoju hotelowym podczas tych czterech miesięcy prowadzących do śmierci Voldemorta, gdy byli jeszcze dzieciakami. Wtedy wydawała mu się taka dorosła, taka odpowiedzialna i tak niesamowicie odważna. Oczywiście dalej taka była, ale przekładanie papierów w Ministerstwie nie wymagało takiej samej stalowej woli jak planowanie morderstwa.

\- Syriuszu? Wszystko w porządku? - spytała Hermiona, której książka najwyraźniej nie oślepiła tak bardzo jak mu się wydawało. Uśmiechała się do niego, ale pomiędzy jej brwiami pojawiła się niewielka kreseczka sugerująca, że dziwnie się zachowywał.

Chyba rzeczywiście stał tam jak idiota, gapiąc się na swoją żonę przez stół wypakowany jedzącymi lunch robotami Ministerstwa. Ale nigdy nie udawał normalnego, więc powinna się już przyzwyczaić. Skinął głową i udał się do okienka po filiżankę herbaty, a potem wcisnął się na wolne miejsce obok żony.

\- Dzień dobry. - uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją w policzek. - Co czytasz?

\- Nic co by ci się spodobało. - odparła, opuszczając książkę. Na okładce widniał walący się kamienny krąg otoczony czym co wyglądało na szkockie urwiska. - Praca nieco mnie dziś przytłacza, mój mózg chciał sobie trochę odpocząć.

Syriusz przeczytał tekst z tyłu i znów spojrzał na Hermionę znacząco.

\- Pielęgniarka wojenna, która cofa się w czasie?

Hermiona wykrzywiła usta i lekko się zarumieniła.

\- Tak. I poznaje tam odważnego i przystojnego nieznajomego.

Syriusz parsknął śmiechem.

\- Rozumiem, czemu ci się podoba. - wyprostował się dumnie.

\- Niektóre podróżniczki w czasie mają tyle szczęścia. - powiedziała, wywracając oczami, gdy on się nadąsał. Odłożyła książkę i ujęła filiżankę. - No i? Jak poszło? To wina inspektora?

\- Cholera wie. - mruknął Syriusz. - Zwykle miałbym większą pewność, ale nie znalazłem żadnego motywu u tego Fawleya i nawet nie został sam na sam z eliksirem. Na papierze jest tak samo winny jak Flora i znacznie mniej niż Snape.

Hermiona zacmokała karcąco.

\- Tak, ale Snape nie byłby tak nierozsądny. Proszę, nie zrażaj go do siebie więcej. - potrząsnęła głową i pociągnęła łyk herbaty, a potem dodała. - Wolałabym tego nie mówić, ale on tylko wyżyje się na Florze, jeśli go wkurzysz.

\- Żaby to nie ja tylko James. - odparł z uporem Syriusz, ale wiedział, że miała rację.

\- Tak. - zgodziła się Hermiona, ale jej ostre spojrzenie złagodniało. - Ale i tak śmiałeś się z tego aż do wieczora, więc można uznać, że dzielisz winę. A przynajmniej tak pomyślał Snape.

\- E tam. - Syriusz wzruszył ramionami. Znów chciał się roześmiać na wspomnienie bladego śmierdziela o tłustych włosach, scierającego żabie wnętrzności z twarzy. Zmusił się do skupienia. - Nie mam pojęcia, w którą stronę teraz iść z dochodzeniem. Czekam na odpowiedź Narcyzy, żebyśmy mogli przesłuchać Draco. Jestem pewien, że będzie chciała przy tym być, więc pewnie załatwimy to tutaj, a nie w szkole.

\- Dalej wydaje mi się to nieco szemrane, że prowadzisz sprawę, podczas gdy Flora jest podejrzana. - odparła Hermiona. - Oczywiście, że się cieszę, że moja córeczka przechodzi przez to nieco straszne przeżycie pod dodatkową opieką swojego taty i chcę, by złapano tego kto próbował skrzywdzić Remusa, a ty i Frank jesteście wspaniałymi aurorami, ale co, jeśli...

\- Frank zajmie się dziewczynkami. - wtrącił się Syriusz, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się przerwać tyradę, jaką prawie zaserwowała mu żona. - Szybko je oczyścimy, nie martw się. - Hermiona dalej marszczyła brwi, a Syriusz ciągnął. - Choć najpierw będzie musiał wziąć dzień wolnego, ostatniej nocy pilnował Remusa.

\- Ale ty byłeś w domu sobotniej nocy. Mam nadzieję, że Frank nie spędził w zamku całego weekendu. - odparła, chwilowo zajmując się czymś innym, zamiast niepokojem.

\- Nie, Tonks wzięła sobotnią noc. - odparł Syriusz. Był dumny ze swojej młodej kuzynki. - Nieźle sobie radzi. Ja w jej wieku nie byłem ani w połowie tak opanowany.

\- Tonks pilnowała Remusa? - spytała Hermiona. Syriusz nie wiedział czemu to było ważne, ale odwróciło jej uwagę od wątpliwej etyki postępowania śledczego, więc nie zamierzał tego kwestionować.

\- Ta. - mruknął. - Tylko po to, by się upewnić, że nikt nie wróci go wykończyć, jak będzie spał, bo to przecież oczywiste, że ten kto zrobił coś z eliksirem, chce go skrzywdzić.

\- I co Tonks myśli o słynnym Remusie Lupinie...? Dogadali się? - spytała Hermiona, a w jej pytaniu zabrzmiało coś czego Syriusz nie potrafił pojąć.

\- Chyba tak. - odparł. - Ale oboje są sympatyczni. Tonks dogaduje się z każdym, a Remus jest uprzejmy do przesady, nawet jeśli leży w łóżku ranny i obandażowany. Przecież nie zaczną się kłócić.

\- To prawda. - powiedziała Hermiona, a po jej twarzy przemknął niewytłumaczalny uśmieszek. - Słyszałeś może jak się dzisiaj czuje? Flora na pewno jest rozczarowana, że nie przyszedł na lekcję.

\- Chwila. - Syriusz nagle zorientował się czym były te pytania. - Masz tę minę oznaczającą „_Wiem coś"_.

\- Wiem wiele rzeczy. - odparła z wyższością Hermiona, ale kącik jej ust zadrgał. - Jestem bardzo oczytana.

\- Wiesz o co mi chodzi. - naciskał Syriusz. - Mina „_Znam przyszłość"_.

Hermiona niewinnie do niego mruknęła.

\- Przyszłość, w której żyjemy całkowicie się różni od tej, którą znam.

\- No weź. - marudził Syriusz. - Chodzi o mnie?

\- Nie, to nic. - powiedziała Hermiona, ujmując książkę i znów się na niej skupiając.

\- Ha! - zawołał triumfalnie Syriusz. - Jeśli nie chodzi o mnie to musisz mi powiedzieć. Takie są zasady.

Hermiona posłała mu karcące spojrzenie, a potem odezwała się w stronę kartek swojej książki.

\- Zasady, które sam wymyśliłeś. Naprawdę, nie ma nic do powiedzenia. - znów przełożyła stronę, a Syriusz próbował wymyślić dobry powód, by mu powiedziała, ale zanim mu się to udało, Hermiona spytała: - Zakładam, że ty pilnujesz go dzisiejszej nocy? Skoro Tonks i Frank już mieli swoją szansę?

\- Ta, no weź, chociaż jakąś wskazówkę. - spróbował znowu.

\- Nie. - zaśmiała się Hermiona. - Nie mam nic do powiedzenia. - a potem uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko. - Jeszcze nie.

\- Jesteś zła. - powiedział Syriusz, ale wiedział, że nic tego z niej nie wydobędzie wbrew jej woli, więc się poddał. - No dobra, idę do Moody'ego, a potem skoczę do domu przygotować się do nocowania w Hogwarcie. - pochylił się i pocałował ją tym razem w lustra, a potem podkradł kawałek kurczaka z jej sałatki i wyprostował się. - Widzimy się jutro na lunchu?

\- Pewnie. - odparła Hermiona. - Daj mi znać, kiedy Frank będzie przesłuchiwał Florę. Upewnię się, że będę miała czas. Baw się dobrze z Remusem.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko i przytaknął, rad, że Hermiona bardziej martwiła się o Florę niż wielokrotny konflikt interesów związany z jego udziałem w śledztwie.

\- No pewnie.

* * *

W trakcie poniedziałkowego lunchu Flora Black siedziała przy stole Gryffindoru pomiędzy swoimi koleżankami z dormitorium, Gretą Reeves i Beth Longbottom. W Wielkiej Sali jak zwykle panował tłok i gwar. Dookoła uczniowie śmiali się, żartowali i napychali się jedzeniem.

Flora wychowała się na opowieściach o Hogwarcie. Jej tata uczęszczał do tej szkoły, ale jej mama nie, choć strasznie dużo wiedziała o Hogwarcie. Choć z drugiej strony mama Flory wiedziała strasznie dużo o wszystkim, więc może nie powinno jej to dziwić. O zamku napisano przecież wiele książek. Po dzieciństwie wypełnionym opowieściami taty i wujków, a potem też Harry'ego i Neville'a, Flora sądziła, że wie czego się spodziewać. Ale żadne historie nie mogły cię przygotować na mieszkanie z ośmiusetoma nastolatkami. Zamek był głośny i zatłoczony i ogromny. Przemieszczające się schody i podobne do siebie korytarze sprawiły, że podczas swoich pierwszych trzech miesięcy wielokrotnie się gubiła.

Ale mimo porażający różnic między Hogwartem, a jej starym życiem w Dolinie Godryka, Flora kochała szkołę. Coś ją jednak trapiło, a spojrzawszy na drugą stronę Sali, właśnie sobie o tym przypomniała. Pomiędzy uczniami widziała tył samotnej płowej głowy pochylonej nad stołem Slytherinu. Z daleka od pozostałych uczniów siedział jej ulubiony i technicznie rzecz biorąc jedyny prawdziwy kuzyn, Draco.

Flora nie wiedziała co zrobić z Draco. Był jej przyjacielem, odkąd pamiętała. Ten jej apodyktyczny starszy kuzyn, który mieszkał u Babuni Wally. Nigdy nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że w szkole nie miał przyjaciół, ale teraz już rozumiała czemu nie opowiadał o Hogwarcie tak jak Harry i Neville.

Może i spędziła tu ledwie trzy miesiące, ale w tym czasie ani razu nie widziała, żeby Draco choć raz siedział z kimś podczas posiłków lub w bibliotece. Tylko raz znalazła go w towarzystwie innych Ślizgonów, a było to miesiąc wcześniej, kiedy wpadła na niego w piwnicznym korytarzu, a otaczało go czterech ogromnych chłopaków ze starszego rocznika. Inni Ślizgoni poszli sobie, gdy Flora radośnie przywitała się z Draco, przecisnąwszy się między nimi, by pociągnąć go za ramię w stronę kuchni, gdzie mieli się spotkać by razem raczyć się ciasteczkami.

Z wyjątkiem tych kilku wycieczek do kuchni, rzadko się widywali. Draco z Hogwartu zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej niż jej przyjaciel z dzieciństwa i bardzo ją to niepokoiło.

Wybuch śmiechu dobiegający z rogu, gdzie Harry szeptał coś do Rona Weasleya i Neville'a oderwał jej uwagę od Draco. Posłała w dół stołu wściekłe spojrzenie. Posiniaczona twarz Harry'ego wcale nie sprawiała, że Flora była na niego mniej zła. Oto siedział sobie wesoło z kumplami, podczas gdy Draco był całkiem sam. Oni też przyjaźnili się latem, Draco i Harry. Ale najwyraźniej nie rozciągało się to na szkołę.

Mama zawsze mówiła Florze, że dziewczynki bywały podstępne, tworzyły grupy i podążały za nimi, ale Florze wydawało się, że chłopcy niewiele się od nich różnili. Draco był porządnym chłopakiem, może trochę sarkastycznym i niezbyt uprzejmym, jeśli pokonało się go w Quidditcha (co udało jej się tylko raz i to wątpliwych okolicznościach, a on dalej utrzymywał, że oszukiwała) ale zazwyczaj był fajny i łatwo się z nim dogadywało.

Obserwowała go przez salę. Inni trzecioroczni Ślizgoni siedzieli niedaleko. Przystojny Blaise Zabini zajmował miejsce pomiędzy Crabbem i Goylem, dwoma olbrzymami, którzy pełnili podwójną rolę ochroniarzy i ludzi, przy których Zabini wyglądał jeszcze przystojniej.

Niespodziewanie starszy chłopak, co najmniej pięcioroczniak, usiadł obok Draco. Pochylił się w jego stronę, a Draco nieco się odsunął. Jego ramiona opadły, zerknął na stół nauczycielski. Gdy obrócił się do niej profilem, Flora zauważyła, że zacisnął usta. Potem sięgnął do kieszeni i o dziwo, złapał starszego chłopca za rękę. Starszy chłopak uśmiechnął się, szturchnął Draco ramieniem, a potem wstał i poszedł sobie. Kiedy tylko zniknął Draco posłał w dół stołu nerwowe spojrzenie, a potem chwycił jabłko z misy przed sobą, zarzucił torbę na ramię i pospiesznie wstały, by opuścić salę.

Flora nigdy nie odpuszczała. Geny, jak mawiał jej tata. Przeprosiła Gretę i Beth i podążyła za szybko oddalającym się kuzynem.

Draco był wysoki jak na swój wiek i stawiał dłuższe kroki od Flory. Kiedy tylko wyszła z sali, puściła się za nim biegiem po schodach i piwnicznym korytarzem prowadzącym do lochów. Jej kroki odbijały się echem po kamiennej podłodze i Draco musiał ją usłyszeć, bo przystanął przed kolejnymi schodami.

Odwrócił się i posłał jej niepewny uśmiech.

\- Czemu za mną biegniesz? - spytał.

\- Czemu trzymasz się za ręce z pięcioroczniakami? - odparowała natychmiast Flora, nagle stając tuż przed nim.

Draco spojrzał na swoje dłonie, a potem na Florę. Spod rękawa jego szaty wystawała odrobina bandaża, ale ramię chyba go nie bolało.

\- Wcale nie. - powiedział i pomachał jej palcami.

\- Wcale tak. - naciskała. - widziałam cię przy stole.

Draco zbladł lekko i wepchnął ręce do kieszeni. Przełknął ślinę i odrobinę uniósł ostrą brodę, ale kiedy się odezwał był spokojny.

\- Może lubię trzymać chłopców za rękę. Niektórzy chłopcy tak mają.

Flora wyprostowała się i założyła ręce na piersi. Wiedziała, że coś ukrywał. Młody wiek, nie oznaczał, że nie potrafiła zauważyć, kiedy kłamano jej w żywe oczy.

\- Wyglądałeś jakbyś wolał, żeby sobie poszedł. - odparła, patrząc na Draco surowo. - Co ci powiedział?

\- Nic, nie drąż, Floro. - Draco westchnął z rezygnacją. Rozejrzał się po korytarzu i kontynuował. - Wybieram się do profesora Snape'a, obiecał pomóc w mi z esejem z Obrony. Chcesz iść ze mną?

\- Merlinie, nie. - odparła natychmiast Flora, decydując, że na razie pozwoli Draco zachować tajemnicę. Będzie musiała trochę pogrzebać. - Głowa profesora Snape'a chyba by eksplodowała, gdyby musiał się ze mną spotkać poza lekcjami. Już na nich ledwo ze mną wytrzymuje.

Draco posłał jej prawdziwy uśmiech.

\- Tak naprawdę, to denerwuje go, że jesteś dobra z eliksirów, wiesz? Wiele bym dał, żeby się dowiedzieć co wujek Syriusz zrobił mu w szkole, że cię tak nienawidzi.

Florę również to zastanawiało i spytała o to rodziców w liście wysłanym po tygodniu w szkole.

\- Mama mówi, że tata znęcał się nad innymi zanim wydoroślał. - wyjaśniła. - I że powinnam pokazać profesorowi, że nie jestem taka jak on. - wydawało jej się to wątpliwą radą. Profesor chyba naprawdę jej nienawidził. Potrząsnęła głową. - Ale on jest taki złośliwy. - oznajmiła żarliwie.

Rozległ się odgłos zbliżających się kroków i Draco nie odpowiedział. Właściwie to wydawał się dość zaniepokojony. Za chwilę Flora zrozumiała, dlaczego.

\- Naprawdę, panno Black? - odezwał się zimny, tnący głos Severusa Snape'a.

„Cholera!" Przeklęła wewnętrzne Flora.

\- Dzień dobry, profesorze. - odezwała się szybko, mając nadzieje, że uprzejmy uśmiech ukryje jej panikę.

Ale Mistrz Eliksirów najwyraźniej nie był w nastroju na rozdawanie małostkowych kar. Znad haczykowatego nosa posłał jej zirytowane spojrzenie.

\- Draco przyszedł omówić ze mną pracę domową z eliksirów, a pani go zagaduje. Powinna pani przestać przedkładać swoje sprawy nad jego edukację, to bardzo samolubne z pani strony.

\- Ja nie... - zaczęła Flora. - Martwiłam się tylko...

Snape spojrzał na nią jeszcze groźniej, a Draco lekko potrząsnął głową.

\- To nic. - westchnęła pokonana.

Z poczuciem odrzucenia, Flora poczekała aż Snape zabierze Draco, a potem powlokła się z powrotem do Sali Wejściowej. Chciała tylko pomóc, dlaczego Draco z nią nie rozmawiał?

* * *

**^V^**

* * *

_Czasami myślę, że nie powinnam była nazywać tego „mini" sequelem. Uprzednio zaplanowana fabuła nabiera coraz więcej wątków pobocznym z każdym kolejnym rozdziałem. Obiecuje, że niedługo wrócimy do Remusa!_


	6. Rozdział 6

_Może sobie myślicie: „To były długie trzy tygodnie..." i macie rację, minęło ich prawie pięć. Przepraszam! Daję wam jednak cudownie długi rozdział i mam nadzieje, że to wynagrodzi wam długie oczekiwanie._

_Zbetowane przez bardzo mądrą Mirabelle P, wspaniała robota, ty cudowna istoto, dziękuję! xx_

* * *

Przez lata, które minęły od końca wojny kącik Syriusza w kwaterze głównej aurorów niewiele się zmienił. Dalej dzielił ściankę działową z Frankiem, na ścianach wciąż wisiały mapy, listy gończe i listy protokołów, a mundur Syriusza częściej tkwił na wieszaku niż na swoim właścicielu. Dostał po prawdzie nowe krzesło biurowe (stare pochłonął ogromny turniej krzeseł w 1991) i teraz pośród poświęconych pracy dekoracji ściennych znajdowało się też kilka zdjęć.

Jego ulubione dalej go bawiło, choć nieco już wyblakło i miało prawie dziesięć lat. Widniała na nim uśmiechająca się do aparatu Hermiona. To znaczy uśmiechająca się do momentu, gdy bez ostrzeżenia prosto w twarz trafiała ją papka z dyni. Mała plastikowa łyżeczka to pojawiała się w kadrze to znikała, a raz z nią pulchniutka, ubrudzona dynią łapka winowajczyni. Zanim zdjęcie wracało do pierwotnego stanu, Hermiona prychała i posyłała bardzo srogie spojrzenie w stronę łyżeczkowej katapulty. Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko na to wspomnienie. Flora została strzelcem wyborowym z łyżki i miesiące zajęło im nauczenie jej, by nie wystrzeliwała jedzenia na każdy cel, który udało jej się znaleźć. Utrudniał im to fakt, że Syriusz nie był w stanie powstrzymać się od śmiechu za każdym razem, gdy jego półtoraroczna córka zaczynała bawić się jedzeniem i tym samym zachęcał ją do powtarzania psoty.

Syriusz przerzucił akta sprawy, a potem zapakował je do torby. Dziś rano, po powrocie z Hogwartu Frank dodał do nich transkrypcję przesłuchania Fawleya. Zdecydowali, że w nocy Remus potrzebował tylko jednego strażnika. Decyzję tę podyktowały im, jak zapisał Frank „_zaciekłe prośby ofiary"_.

Ze zrozumiałych powodów Remusowi nie podobał się ciągły nadzór. Syriusz zastanawiał się czy jego przyjaciel przypadkiem nie nakrzyczał na Franka. Musiał naprawdę mocno naciskać, by go przekonać.

Syriusz opuścił Biuro Aurorów kierując się ku windom. Jedyną dobrą stronę tej całej sytuacji stanowił fakt, że choć nocami zastanawiał się kto chciałby skrzywdzić jednego z najbardziej moralnie taktowych ludzi w Wielkiej Brytanii, Syriusz mógł teraz wychodzić z pracy o drugiej po południu. Może zanim wieczorem wyruszy do Hogwartu, zdąży uciąć sobie drzemkę.

Czekając aż winda z hałasem zjedzie na jego piętro, Syriusz powędrował myślami do Hermiony i jej sekretów z przyszłości. Biorąc pod uwagę kontekst, oczywistą konkluzją było, że w jej świecie Remusa i Tonks coś łączyło. Syriuszowi wydawało się to jednak wątpliwe. Remus był prawie piętnaście lat starszy od młodej pani auror, zazwyczaj dość poważny i ostatnimi czasy w sobotni wieczór chętniej siadał przy kominku z książką niż wychodził do pubu... Tonks z kolei żyła dla pojedynków ze złoczyńcami i często wybierała się na koncerty rockowe. Musiałoby wydarzyć się coś niezwykłego, by w jakimkolwiek świecie ta dwójka się zeszła.

Wreszcie pojawiła się winda i Syriusz wsiadł. W środku było już dwóch młodych pracowników pogrążonych w rozmowie. Obaj trzymali ogromne sterty teczek ostemplowanych insygniami Ministerstwa Magii.

\- No. - mówił wyższy z nich. - Podobno nawet mugole pojawili się na miejscu przed nimi. No wiesz, mają te wielkie ciężarówki z syrenami i wężami ogrodowymi. Oblali wszystko wodą zanim czarodziejskie pogotowie ratunkowe zdążyło dotrzeć na miejsce.

Drugi mężczyzna, blady i piegowaty z czupryną w kolorze truskawkowego blondu oznajmił:

\- Słyszałem jak Mitchell z dołu skarżył się na papierkową robotę. Najwyraźniej mugolscy strażacy byli w szoku, bez względu, ile lali wody, dom dalej się palił. No ale staruszka, która tam mieszkała wydostała się bez szwanku, więc to zawsze coś.

\- Piętro trzecie. - odezwała się winda.

Dwaj mężczyźni przecisnęli się obok Syriusza, dalej balansując trzymanymi w rękach teczkami i ten wyższy powiedział.

\- Mitchell skarży się na każdy formularz do wypełnienia. Pewnie wcale nie było tak źle.

„Dziwne" pomyślał Syriusz. Pomimo miłości do świeczek, podróży przez kominek czy przenośnych niebieskich płomyków, w świecie czarodziejów pożary nie zdarzały się zbyt często. Czarodziej przejmował się tylko Szatańską Pożogą, przerażającym magicznym płomieniem, który Syriusz znał aż nazbyt dobrze. Zwykły czy nawet magiczny ogień dało się bardzo łatwo ugasić.

* * *

Kiedy Syriusz dotarł na miejsce, Remus siedział w łóżku. Przygryzając język skupiał się na składaniu kawałka pergaminu w maleńką rzutkę i właśnie przeciągał paznokciem po zgięciu. Na stoliku nocnym leżała niechlujna sterta złożonych gazet, książek i bardzo mugolsko wyglądających magazynów. Było ich tak wiele, że niektóre spadały na łóżko.

\- Łapo! - zawołał na jego widok, natychmiast zapominając o samolociku. Brzmiał tak wesoło, że Syriusz się zaniepokoił.

\- Co w ciebie wstąpiło? - spytał, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu jakiejś komicznej pułapki, która zaraz się uruchomi, choć w łóżku siedział Remus, a nie James, który chętniej bawił się w coś takiego.

\- Nic. - odparł lekki Remus. Jego twarz jaśniała radością. - Po prostu się cieszę, że przyszedłeś. Frank mówił, że dziś twoja kolej.

\- Dokładnie. - odparł wolno Syriusz. Remus wyszczerzył się do niego wyczerpująco, a Syriusz spytał. - Czy pielęgniarka dała ci coś nowego z lekami?

\- Nie... - westchnął Remus. - Cóż, właściwie to mam podejrzenie, że dodała mi coś na polepszenie humoru do eliksiru przeciwbólowego. Poppy cały czas mamrocze coś o apatii. - wywrócił oczami. - Nie jestem w apatii, nudzi mi się. Tak strasznie mi się nudzi. Chyba przeczytałem każdą książkę w szkole. Czuję się dobrze, ale nie chce mnie wypuścić.

\- Tobie się nudzi? - powtórzył z przerażeniem Syriusz, rzucając torbę na ziemię i uważniej przyglądając się twarzy Remusa. Remus przytaknął, a Syriusz spytał ostro. - Dlaczego Hermiona nakrzyczała na ciebie na piątych urodzinach Flory?

\- Co? - parsknął Remus, z całkowitym zdumieniem, ale kiedy Syriusz tylko wbił w niego uporczywe spojrzenie, zacmokał i mruknął z rozdrażnieniem. - Teraz jestem oszustem, tak?

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

\- Remus Lupin nigdy się nie nudzi. A teraz albo odpowiedz na pytanie, albo przyciągnę tu Snape'a, żeby sprawdził cię na obecność eliksiru wielosokowego, a ponieważ to Snape to będę musiał się z nim pokłócić i zrobi się scena...

\- No dobra. - prychnął Remus. - A tak w ogóle to powinna była nakrzyczeć na ciebie. To Łapa zżarł kawał tortu, ja tylko próbowałem go naprawić. Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że transmutowany różowy lukier sprawi, że przedszkolne koleżanki Flory staną się różowe od palców u stóp aż do kucyków.

Syriusz parsknął krótkim śmiechem, rad, że rozmawiał z prawdziwym Remusem, choć dziwnie znudzonym.

\- I dziękuję ci za to. - odparł wdzięcznie. - Aż do dziś sądzi, że to wina twojej skłonności do słodyczy.

\- Nie byłoby tak źle, gdyby połowa z nich nie była mugolami. - oznajmił Remus, najwyraźniej szczęśliwy, że czymś go zajęto, nawet jeśli było to fałszywe oskarżenia.

\- Hermiona tylko przez rok upierała się przy mugolskim przedszkolu. - odparł Syriusz. - Wiesz, że chodziło tylko o wkurzenie mojej matki.

\- Chyba obrała sobie to za cel życia.

\- O tak. - odparł radośnie Syriusz, opadając na krzesło dla gościa. - Więc co porabialiście z Longbottomem ostatniej nocy? Jakieś wybryki? Jestem pewien, że zamieniliście życie Poppy w piekło.

\- Bardzo śmieszne. - mruknął Remus. - Nie, Frank jest w porządku. Bierze wszystko za bardzo na poważnie, jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie. Świetna etyka pracy i w ogóle, ale w porównaniu z tobą czy auror Tonks jest piekielnie nudny.

\- To prawda. - zgodził się Syriusz. - Czyli co, najpierw nudziarstwa? Potem może pomożesz mi przejrzeć moją tajemniczą żonę.

\- Hermiona coś ukrywa?

\- Tak, ale najpierw streszczenie. - Syriusz z pompą wyciągnął teczkę sprawy i posłał przyjacielowi szeroki uśmiech, a potem ciągnął. - Dziś przesłuchano Wesley'a Fawley'a, Inspektora NSZ. Ja, Frank i Moody, wszyscy próbowaliśmy coś z niego wyciągnąć. Wszyscy też doszliśmy do wniosku, że to mało prawdopodobne, by to on był winny, więc wróciliśmy do punktu wyjścia. W tym tygodniu planujemy porozmawiać ze Snapem i z Poppy. Zobaczymy co oni powiedzą... Mniejsza, tak sobie myśleliśmy z Frankiem... Grecie nic się nie stało, więc eliksir był w porządku. Więc Frank uważa, a ja muszę się zgodzić, że ktoś mógł ci coś zrobić przed pełnią...

Remus zerknął na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Czemu mam wrażenie, że nie żartowałeś z przyprowadzeniem Severusa.

\- Ta. - Syriusz odetchnął ciężko. Już irytowała go konieczność rozmowy ze Snapem. - Niestety gnida zna się na klątwach, a ponieważ jest pod ręką, możemy zasięgnąć jego opinii bez zamieszania, nie to co przy kimś z zewnątrz. - posłał Remusowi grymas i dodał z żalem. - Ale obiecuję, że nie obleję go wnętrznościami płazów, jeśli tego się obawiasz.

Remus stłumił chichot.

\- Chryste, chciałbym to zobaczyć. - westchnął zazdrośnie. - Czyli co, uważasz, że jestem odporny na eliksir tojadowy?

\- Bracie, nie mam pojęcia. - odparł szczerze Syriusz. Remus mówił lekkim tonem, ale pod płaszczykiem beztroski Syriusz wyczuwał prawdziwy strach, który jego przyjaciel próbował stłumić. - Kiedy dostaniemy pozwolenie na rozmowę z dzieciakami, może dowiemy się czegoś więcej. Ale gdyby Flora coś wiedziała, od razu by mi powiedziała przez sieć fiuu w gabinecie McGonagall, więc nie obiecuję sobie zbyt wiele.

\- Wiesz co mnie naprawdę w tym wszystkim przeraża? - spytał Remus. Jego nieszczera beztroska stała się jeszcze bardziej widoczna. Mocno zacisnął palce na kołdrze. - Wiesz, oprócz tego, że będę musiał radzić sobie z tym okropnym cholerstwem co miesiąc.

\- Co? - spytał ostrożnie Syriusz.

\- Że jeśli to się przydarzyło mi, to może każdemu. Eliksir tojadowy jeszcze nigdy nie zawiódł, ludzie pokładają w nim zaufanie. Co sobie pomyślą, kiedy się wyda, że istnieje sposób na zablokowanie jego działania. - Remus był widocznie zatroskany. - Winowajcy trzeba będzie uniemożliwić poinformowanie o tym świata, albo lata pracy nad równymi prawami zostaną zaprzepaszczone.

Syriusz na to nie wpadł. Moody stale powtarzał, że trzeba utrzymać śledztwo w tajemnicy, ale kiedy już kogoś aresztują, będą musieli to upublicznić, by go skazać. Rozprawy Wizengamotu i jego akta były własnością publiczną.

\- Wilkołaki dalej mają wrogów. - powiedział cicho Remus. - A taki słaby punkt da im szansę do zwrócenia opinii publicznej przeciw nam.

\- Remusie - odezwał się mądrze Syriusz. - mógłbyś choć przez chwilę nie myśleć o globalnych reperkusjach swojego wypadku?

Remus uniósł głowę, wyglądając przy tym jakby miał mu przerwać, więc Syriusz ciągnął:

\- Pamiętasz kim jest moja żona? Pewnie już pracuje nad jakąś inteligentnie napisaną ustawą, która jakoś zrobi z waszych przeciwników przestępców w oczach Ustawy o Równouprawnieniu.

Remus odetchnął ciężko i spytał z nadzieją.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Nie mówiła, że tak jest. - przyznał Syriusz. - Ale weź, to Hermiona. Prawie na pewno ma projekt czegoś takiego bezpiecznie schowany w teczce „Naprawię świat".

\- Właściwie to bym się nie zdziwił, gdyby tak właśnie było. - zaśmiał się Remus. - Jak na razie całkiem nieźle jej idzie... Może właśnie tego potrzebuję, żeby ogarnąć swoje życie, więcej teczek.

\- Potrzebujesz kobiety. - poprawił natychmiast Syriusz, chwytając szansę na zmianę tematu. Był to świetny sposób na oderwanie myśli Remusa od wilkołaczej nienawiści do samego siebie, która dziś uderzyła ze dwojoną siłą. Syriusz wiedział, że Remus był generalnie zadowolony z życia, ale nie ukrywał, że chciałby mieć dziewczynę.

\- Naprawdę? - spytał sarkastycznie Remus, choć nie włożył w to serca. Wyglądał jakby chciał dodać „Znowu to?"

Syriusz przytaknął pewnie, stawiając sobie za punkt honoru pocieszenie przyjaciela.

\- Jeśli facet twierdzi, że potrzebuje więcej teczek, tak naprawdę chodzi mu o kobietę. Logiczne.

\- No dobra. - odparł Remus. - To o kogo ci chodzi tym razem?

Oddając Remusowi sprawiedliwość, nawet udało mu się udać zainteresowanie, choć poprzednie randki, na które umawiał go Syriusz powinny raczej napełniać go przerażeniem.

\- Nikogo, tylko stwierdzam fakt. - Syriusz wzruszył ramionami. Remus dalej wydawał się nieprzekonany, więc Syriusz dodał ze rozmysłem. - Naprawdę.

\- Czemu ci nie wierzę?

\- Zgadując powiedziałbym Patricia... Albo Louise? - Syriusz uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. - Nie, Margaret. Koszmarna była, co nie?

\- Każda dziewczyna, z która mnie umówiłeś była koszmarna. - prychnął Remus. - Ale tak, Margaret i jej koszulka z napisem „Lubię to robić na pieska" to już szczyt.

\- No ale była ładna. - odparł Syriusz, próbując zachować powagę.

\- Tak. - zgodził się niechętnie Remus. - Ale wiesz... - jego oczy otworzyły się nieco szerzej, gdy sobie przypomniał. - Była całkowicie psychiczna i interesowała ją tylko moja sława.

\- Nie znam zbyt wielu dziewcząt, które nie są choć trochę szurnięte. - oznajmił Syriusz, próbując go zirytować. - A przecież wolałbyś interesującą niż nudną.

Remus nie dał się tak łatwo podejść.

\- Ale wolałbym nudną od wariatki. - odparł poważnie.

Syriusz zaśmiał się.

Remus najwyraźniej miał już dość tego, że przypominano mu tragiczne randki, bo zapytał chytrze.

\- A co z Hermiona? Do której grupy ona się zalicza?

\- Niezła próba. - odparł Syriusz. - Tej tajemniczej, oczywiście. I to takiej, która ma tajemnice związane z przeżywaniem czegoś po raz drugi.

\- Naprawdę? - spytał z zainteresowaniem Remus. - Coraz ich mniej im bliżej nam do 2001.

\- Ta, cały czas powtarza, że nasza linia czasu jest inna niż ta, którą ona pamięta. Ale jak się okazuje, niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniają.

\- Więc myślisz, że wiesz o co chodzi tym razem?

\- Właściwie to tak. - odparł Syriusz, zastanawiając się czy powinien podzielić się z Remusem swoją teorią. Przecież nic złego nie mogło się stać, a tematy wydawał się pasujący w kontekście ich rozmowy. - Mówiłem jej, że dziś to ja cię pilnuję i wspomniałem, że zarówno Frank jak i Tonks już to robili, a ona spytała czy ty i Tonks się polubiliście.

\- No i?

\- No i pamiętasz jak pod koniec wojny uratowałeś Hermionę przed mugolską policją, a ona na stałe przeniosła się do mnie?

\- Tak. - odparł Remus. Zbladł lekko i kontynuował. - Po...poszedłem spotkać się z Dumbledorem, a potem wróciłem do ciebie.

\- Merlinie, ale się wtedy uchlaliśmy. - westchnął Syriusz, zastanawiając się czy to wspomnienia wojny czy kaca, który towarzyszył tamtej sesji picia, wprawiły Remusa w takie zakłopotanie. - Ale na pewno mówiłem ci, że Hermiona powiedziała mi, że w przyszłości się ożeniłeś i że znam twoją żonę.

Syriusz powracał do tego myślami przez całe popołudnie. Jeśli rzeczywiście znał dziewczynę, to musiał ją spotkać przed 1981. W przeciwnym razie Hermiona powiedziałaby, że będzie ją znał, a nie, że ją znał teraz (teraz, czyli w 1981, a nie 1993). Zmarszczył brwi. Miał powód, by nie rozstrząsać takich rzeczy. Choć nie brakowało mu pomyślunku, to splątane linie przyszłości, przeszłości, uprzednio przeżywanych teraźniejszości i obecnych teraźniejszości przekraczały jego możliwości pojmowania. Jednakże Tonks pasowała do tej konfundującej układanki. Syriusz poznał ją dopiero po upadku Voldemorta, bo Andromeda całkiem odcięła się od rodziny, ale wiedział, że jego kuzynka miała córkę.

Remus przyglądał mu się z odrobiną niepokoju i Syriusz zdał sobie sprawę, że urwał w pół słowa i teraz z gapił się na przyjaciela jak ostatni kretyn.

\- Dlatego umówiłeś mnie na tyle tragicznych randek? - spytał, nagle oskarżycielskim tonem.

\- Może... - próbował się wykręcić Syriusz. - Stwierdziłem, że może ci się poszczęści i poznasz ją wcześniej. - uśmiechnął się czarująco, a Remus posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie. - Ale kiedy dziś w trakcie lunchu wspomniałem Tonks, na twarzy Hermiony pojawiła się ta zadowolona mina. Ta oznaczająca „wiem coś".

\- Auror Tonks! - zawołał Remus, a jego zirytowaną minę zastąpiło rozbawienie. - Syriuszu, ta dziewczyna ma ledwo dwadzieścia lat! Można by pomyśleć, że ma masę lepszych absztyfikantów niż stary wilkołak.

\- Stary? - zawołał z irytacją Syriusz. - Odwal się, jesteśmy młodzi i żwawi, wielkie dzięki.

\- Żwawi? - zaśmiał się Remus, a jego brwi uniosły się z niedowierzaniem. - Nie, mam na myśli świat, w którym żyła Hermiona. Nie jestem tym samym mężczyzną, wiele razy mi to powtarzała. Byłem biedny, uważałem się za brzemię, nie wierzyłem, że eliksir wielosokowy mnie ochroni, a ludzie dalej nienawidzili wilkołaków. Czemu taka ładna, inteligentna dziewczyna jak Tonks chciałaby wyjść za tego depresyjnego palanta?

Syriusz uznał, że Remus miał sporo racji. Ale chwycił się obiecującego strzępu jego wypowiedzi.

\- Sądzisz, że jest ładna?

Remus lekceważąco machnął ręką.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Jest ładna, to fakt, a nie moja opinia. No ale chyba i tak mogłaby ukryć wszystko co by jej nie odpowiadało w jej wyglądzie.

\- Nie robi tego. - oznajmił Syriusz. - Wygląda dokładnie tak jak jej mama w jej wieku, z wyjątkiem tych cholernych włosów.

\- Mnie się podobają. - mruknął Remus z dziwnym uśmieszkiem. - Nigdy nie widziałem nikogo z różowymi włosami.

\- Więc sądzisz, że jest ładna i podobają ci się jej włosy?

Remus wywrócił oczami.

\- Ile mamy lat, trzynaście? To tylko obserwacja. Tak jak stwierdzenie, że Longbottom wygląda elegancko w swoich garniturach, a Hermiona na szczęście znów przypomina samą siebie, bo jej włosy wróciły do naturalnego brązu.

„Merlinie, święta prawda" pomyślał Syriusz, ale zanim zdążył zażartować z tego, że Remus przyglądał się Longbottomowi, do łóżka podeszła pani Pomfrey. Pchała przed sobą wózek z bandażami i eliksirami ustawionymi po prawej stronie i tacą z obiadem na lewej.

\- Panie Black. - przywitała go, zwracając się do niego jak do uczniaka, a nie profesjonalisty. Syriusz uważał to za sposób na odegranie się za lata psot. Nie winił jej za to. - Muszę się zająć ranami Remusa. Auror Longbottom wykorzystał to, by pójść do kuchni po obiad. Skrzaty przysyłają na górę tylko dania przeznaczone dla pacjentów.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi. Frank zostawił Remusa samego, kiedy go opatrywano? To do niego nie pasowało. Jeśli ktoś obserwował szpital i czekał na szansę, by znów zaatakować, moment, kiedy był bezbronny i nieobandażowany wydawał się idealny.

Remus najwyraźniej zdał sobie sprawę z tego co martwiło Syriusza, bo wyjaśnił:

\- Frank zrobił obchód po skrzydle szpitalnym, a potem zamknął za sobą drzwi na klucz.

\- Ach, dobra myśl, Frank. - mruknął uspokojony Syriusz. Zostawił ich dwoje samych i pospiesznie rozejrzał się po szpitalu, a potem ruszył na poszukiwanie ugotowanego przez skrzaty domowe posiłku. Dla męża Hermiony Granger stanowiło to wręcz grzeszną przyjemność.

* * *

Remus z radością przyjął fakt, że to już ostatnia zmiana opatrunków, a głębokie rany na brzuchu już się zasklepiły. Od lewego biodra na skos do prawych żeber biegły trzy długie szramy, różowe na brzegach, a czerwone w centrum. Cieszył się, że nie widział ich, gdy były świeże. Dalej dobrze pamiętał obrażenia, które zadawał sobie jako nastolatek. Nie potrzebował ich więcej, szczególnie nie jeśli były, jak twierdziła pani Pomfrey „wyzwaniem".

\- Rano będziesz wolny, Remusie. - oznajmiła uprzejmie pani Pomfrey. - Wiem, że wolałbyś wcześniej wrócić do pracy, ale nie mogłam ryzykować, że przesadzisz i zerwiesz szwy.

\- Rozumiem. - odparł Remus. - Dziękuję, że informowałaś mnie na bieżąco, Poppy. Przepraszam, że tak cię przestraszyłem.

\- Niemądry chłopak. - zaśmiała się Madame Pomfrey. - Gdy leżałeś tu jako dzieciak, chyba że sto razy ci mówiłam, że to nie twoja wina. I chętnie przyznam, że nawet wtedy lubiłam twoje towarzystwo.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Oczywiście. Wszystkie inne dzieciaki jęczały i skarżyły się na obrażenia i niedobre lekarstwa. Wszystkie oprócz ciebie, chłopca z najgorszymi ranami i największą ilością eliksirów przy łóżku. Zawsze miałeś wspaniałe maniery.

\- Mam nadzieję, że się to nie zmieniło. - odparł Remus, zauważywszy czas przeszły.

\- Tak, choć ostatnimi czasy masz mniej cierpliwości. - oznajmiła pani Pomfrey, a w jej głosie zabrzmiał cień reprymendy.

Remus odrobinę się zawstydził, bo co miesiąc pośpieszał pielęgniarkę.

\- Przepraszam. - powiedział. - Mam teraz tyle rzeczy do zrobienia.

\- Wszyscy mamy, mój drogi. - odparła. Machnęła różdżką w stronę kołdry, a ta podciągnęła się do góry.

\- Syriusz mówił, że w tym tygodniu będą cię przesłuchiwać. - powiedział jej Remus, nie wiedząc, czy miała tego świadomość.

Pani Pomfrey sprzątała wózek, odstawiając puste flakoniki i świeże bandaże. Uniosła wzrok, bo odpowiedzieć.

\- Tak, tego się spodziewałam. Stary Alastor już kazałby mnie wywlec w łańcuchach, gdyby nie musieli się najpierw zająć panem Fawleyem. W sobotnie popołudnie pan Moody zrobił tu już scenę przez sieć fiuu.

Remus cieszył się, że przespał dramaty jakie miały tu miejsce w pierwszych godzinach po pełni. Nie wątpił, że jego opinia tylko by we wszystkim przeszkodziła. Pomysł, że pani Pomfrey była w to zamieszana wydawał mu się idiotyczny.

\- Moody po prostu się martwi, bo jeśli to się wyda wybuchnie gównoburza. - Remus skrzywił się, kiedy zabrzmiało rzucone przypadkiem przekleństwo. Pani Pomfrey z dezaprobatą uniosła brew. Ale i tak kontynuował. - Mogłoby poważnie zagrozić temu co myślą o nas ludzie...

\- Tak, tak, mój drogi. Wiem. - przerwała mu pani Pomfrey. – Ale powinieneś pamiętać, że wszyscy martwiliśmy się, że to tobie coś się stało. To co myślą ludzie nie ma znaczenia. Ktoś próbował i mu się udało, sprowadzić kłopoty i niebezpieczeństwo do tej szkoły. Skrzywdził ciebie i zagroził wszystkim w zamku. To właśnie to mnie niepokoi. - poklepała go po głowie i uśmiechnęła się życzliwie. - A teraz, ty i pan Black macie się dziś zachowywać. Nie pozwolę ci wstawać i oddawać się nonsensom podobnym do tych, które bawiły cię kiedyś.

\- Poppy - odezwał się Remus z częściowym zakłopotaniem. - Jesteśmy dorośli.

\- Może. - brzmiała jakby w to wątpiła. - Ale paskudztwa na suficie gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów sugerują coś zupełnie innego.

Remus wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jak wiesz mam bardzo dobre alibi, które udowodni, że nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego.

\- Tak, włóczyłeś się z przyjaciółmi po lesie przez całą noc. - prychnęła pani Pomfrey. - Szczyt powagi i dorosłości.

Chwilę mu zajęło pojęcie co dokładnie powiedziała, a kiedy to do niego dotarło, serce Remusa stanęło na chwilę, by zaraz ruszyć ponownie ze dwojonym tempem.

\- Nie było ich tam przez całą noc... - wymamrotał. - Ja...

\- Nie kłam, Remusie. - ucięła ostro pani Pomfrey. - Wiem całkiem sporo o tym co się działo w piątek i kiedy byłeś uczniem. Wszyscy mamy ogromne szczęście, że panowie Potter i Black postawili złożyć ci pełniową wizytę.

\- Skąd ty...

Pani Pomfrey posłała mu spojrzenie jasno mówiące „_Za jaką idiotkę mnie uważasz?"_ i odezwała się cicho, poprawiając koce, by równo leżały:

\- Jak mogłam nie zauważyć, że od Świąt Bożego Narodzenia w trakcie twojego piątego roku, naglee zacząłeś pojawiać się tu ze znacznie mniejszymi skaleczeniami i ugryzieniami, zamiast obrażeń, które sam sobie zadawałeś. Ugryzienia, które w większości nie zawierały czynnika powodującego lykantropię?

\- Um... - zająknął się Remus, który nie miał pojęcia co robić.

\- Właśnie, „um" Remusie. - odparła pielęgniarka, pełnym wyższości szeptem. - Poza tym wasza czwórka nigdy nie była zbyt dobra w zachowywaniu ciszy, gdy tu przebywaliście.

\- No tak. - Remus zdecydował, że najprościej się z tym pogodzić. - Cóż, um, dziękuję, że na nich nie doniosłaś?

\- Jakbym mogła to zrobić. Nigdy nie widziałam cię takim szczęśliwym i zdrowym, nie mogłam ci tego odebrać, prawda?

Remus nie chciał udowadniać, że jej logika, choć urocza, była jednocześnie błędna. Zamiast jednego chłopca w niebezpieczeństwie, znalazło się w nim czterech, a to powinno zaniepokoić szkolną pielęgniarkę.

Posłała mu kolejny łagodny uśmiech i matczynym gestem poklepała po policzku, a potem pozwoliła mu w spokoju zjeść obiad.

Remus zorientował się, że mimo kłębiących mu się w głowie rewelacji, był wygłodniały. Postanowił jeszcze nie wspominać Syriuszowi o tym ile wiedziała pani Pomfrey. Rozczaruje się, że nie byli tak inteligentni i podstępni jak mu się wydawało. Remus pochłonął posiłek i właśnie wycierał resztki potrawki za pomocą chleba, kiedy skrzypienie drzwi zapowiedziało powrót Syriusza. Najwyraźniej przyprowadził kogoś, bo kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, był w połowie zdania.

\- Będę mógł podać ci termin dopiero, gdy twoja mama się ze mną skontaktuje, ale to nic strasznego. - powiedział Syriusz.

\- Łatwo ci powiedzieć. - odezwał się głos ucznia, który Remus wszędzie by rozpoznał. Przeciągający samogłoski akcent chłopca z wyższych sfer należący do Draco Malfoya. - Nie jesteś synem skazanego Śmierciożercy. Inni aurorzy nie będą mnie traktować tak sprawiedliwie. Nienawidzą takich jak ja.

\- Nie przesadzaj, Draco. - odparł lekceważąco Syriusz. - Tacy jak ty to trzynastoletni czarodzieje i tyle. Ani Longbottom ani ja nie uważamy twojego pokrewieństwa z Lucjuszem za ważniejsze od naszego. Pamiętaj, że Frank jest jego kuzynem, tak samo jak ja... i to chyba z obu stron.

\- No w sumie. - burknął niechętnie Draco. - Ale dlaczego w ogóle musicie ze mną rozmawiać? Nie zbliżałem się do eliksiru.

Odgłos kroków nagle się urwał, a Syriusz spytał ostro.

\- A skąd ty wiesz o eliksirze?

Zapadła śmiertelna cisza.

\- Um, Flora mi powiedziała?

\- Flora ci powiedziała? - powtórzył Syriusz.

\- Tak. - powtórzył pewnie Draco. - Dziś w trakcie lunchu.

\- No to w porządku. - odparł Syriusz, a Remus zdziwił się słysząc taką wątpliwość w głosie przyjaciela. - W takim razie cię zostawię.

\- Dzięki, wujku. - odparł Draco.

Syriusz prześlizgnął się obok zasłon odgradzających Remusa od reszty szpitala i znów opadł na krzesło. Był mocno zaniepokojony.

\- Właśnie mnie okłamano. - szepnął. - Merlinie, mam nadzieję, że ten dzieciak nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. - machnął ręką w stronę Remusa, lekko obejmując próbę morderstwa i możliwe naruszenie dziesięciu lat pracy nad równością.

\- Co było kłamstwem? - spytał Remus, zastanawiając się, czy polując na obiad, Syriusz przypadkiem nie odnalazł nowych poszlak.

\- To, że Flora mu powiedziała. - odparł natychmiast Syriusz. - Bo ona nie wie. Gdyby wiedziała, tkwiłaby tu w odwiedzinach albo jak mówiłem, wpakowała się do kominka, o wszystko mnie wypytać.

\- Może nie chciała, żebyś się dowiedział, że poznała informację, do której nie powinna mieć dostępu? - zasugerował Remus. Flora świetnie unikała kłopotów, chyba że chodziło i rozmowy w czasie lekcji.

\- To Flora. - odparł Syriusz, jakby błąd w rozumowaniu Remusa był oczywisty. - Wymyśliłaby powód, by tu wpaść i cię odwiedzić. Draco przyszedł na kontrolę ramienia, robi to codziennie. Mogłaby to wykorzystać jako świetną wymówkę. Towarzyszyła tylko kuzynowi.

\- Prawda... - zgodził się Remus. - Ale po co miałby chcieć żebym biegał dziko? Jaki ma motyw?

\- Powiem ci jak się dowiem. - odparł ponuro Syriusz.

Remus uważał udział trzynastolatka za mało prawdopodobny. Harry wiedział, że Snape'a oskarżono o próbę otrucia i to w trakcie pełni. Obaj chłopcy mieli dość inteligencji, by dojść do wniosku, że chodziło o eliksir tojadowy. Mógł powiedzieć Draco... Ale w takim razie, dlaczego Draco nie przyznał, że dowiedział się od Harry'ego?

\- Merlinie, widziałeś to? - zawołał Syriusz, podnosząc jeden z porzuconych egzemplarzy Proroka Codziennego, które zalegały na stoliku nocnym Remusa. Na pierwszej stronie znajdowało się zdjęcie płonącego domu na farmie. Remus czytał już ten artykuł, zamieszczono go w dzisiejszym wydaniu.

\- Ta, Rogacz będzie zrozpaczony. Cała ta trawa z Północnego Kesteven, która poszła z dymem.

\- Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że to właśnie tam. - odparł Syriusz, uważniej przyglądając się zdjęciu. - Słyszałem jak jacyś goście gadają o tym w pracy. To blisko...

Remus przytaknął. Syriusz nie musiał kończyć zdania, obaj znali tylko jedną osobę mieszkającą w Północnym Kesteven.

\- Tak. - odparł Remus. - Domu pani Pettigrew. A artykule napisano, że patelnia się zapaliła, ale... Nie wiem. W tym roku Śmierciożercy, którzy zostali skazani na piętnaście lat mogą ubiegać się o zwolnienie warunkowe.

\- Ale dopiero od grudnia. - odparł natychmiast Syriusz, który świetnie zdawał sobie sprawę ze zbliżanie się tego jakże ważnego terminu. - I jestem pewien, że bym zauważył, gdyby jego imię pojawiło się na obecnej liście.

\- Pomyślałem, że może to ostrzeżenie. Coś w stylu „pamiętamy co zrobiłeś".

\- Ale skierowane akurat do Pettigrewa? - mruknął niepewnie Syriusz. - Nie jest zbyt ważny. Nikt z wyjątkiem innych Śmierciożerców i nas nie wie o jego najgorszej zbrodni. Można by pomyśleć, że gdyby ktoś chciał zrobić pokazówkę, skupiłby się na Narcyzie, albo nawet starym Lestrange'u, a nie na Peterze.

\- Albo patelnia rzeczywiście się zapaliła. - Remus wzruszył ramionami. - Starzeje się, może zapomniała.

\- Może. - zgodził się Syriusz.

Wspomnienie Petera i zdrady sprzed lat, wybiło Remusa z rytmu. Przez większość czasu ignorował to co zrobił im Peter. Jego imienia nigdy nie wypowiadano, więc łatwo było o nim zapomnieć. Ale najdrobniejsza wzmianka zawsze sprawiała, że wspomnienia odżywały. To jak chwilę wcześniej pani Pomfrey nazwała ich „waszą czwórką" wspominając ich młodość wystarczyło, by się skrzywił. Remus lubił o sobie myśleć jako o dość dobrze przystosowanym, nowoczesnym mężczyźnie, takim, który nie ma problemu z wyrażaniem emocji. Ale kiedy chodziło o Petera, jego samolubną decyzję i to co Remus uważał za dekadę zmarnowanej przyjaźni, ledwo potrafił pomyśleć imienia zdrajcy nie nabawiając się przy tym tiku nerwowego w oku.

Tego wieczora Remus zasnął z głową pełną wspomnień ze szkolnych lat. Co niepokojące przeplatały się z nimi przebłyski z wydarzeń spowodowanych przed Petera (poszatkowane sceny z pojedynku z Voldemortem). Jasnozielone światło, upiornie blada twarz, okrutny, pełen wyższości syk wydobywający się spod czarnego kaptura. Zanim sen na dobre go pochłonął, Remus półprzytomnie zdał sobie sprawę, że pani Pomfrey musiała podać mu eliksir usypiający, bo z takimi obrazami w głowie nie powinien był móc zasnąć.

* * *

Kilka godzin później, w ciemnym i cichym skrzydle szpitalnym Syriusz słuchał jak Remus mamrocze przez sen. Tak bardzo się cieszył, że jego przyjaciel czuł się coraz lepiej. I marzył o tym, by i jemu podano to co dostawali pacjenci pielęgniarki, by zapaść w spokojny sen. Cudownie byłoby móc tak po prostu paść. „Ale nie dzisiejszej nocy" pomyślał Syriusz. Przewrócił stronę czytanego Proroka, a szelest papieru wydał mu się przeraźliwie głośny w uśpionym pomieszczeniu. Uśmiechnął się szyderczo, czytając horoskop. Jako skorpion powinien najwyraźniej pamiętać, że podążanie utartą ścieżką to nie najgorsze co może mu się przytrafić. „Co za ironia" pomyślał. Całe to śledztwo wydawało mu się utartą ścieżką. Z każdej strony ograniczał go ministerialny protokół. Ale był pewien, że popadanie w rutynę nie pomoże mu znaleźć człowieka, który zrobił to Remusowi.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go odgłos uderzenia i łamanego szkła, zastąpiony zaraz przez ciche przekleństwo. Syriusz odchylił się do tyłu na krześle i wyjrzał spomiędzy zasłon. Skrzydło szpitalne rozjaśniały dwie nisko wiszące lampy i kwadrat światła jakim był gabinet pielęgniarki. A w cieniu tuż obok wysokiej szafy na prawo od drzwi stał Draco. Jasne włosy zdradzały go w ciemności, a w kręgu światła padającego z otwartych drzwi gabinetu widniały leżące u jego stóp porozbijane butelki i flakoniki, których zawartość płynęła po kamiennej podłodze.

\- Draco? - spytał ze zdumieniem.

Przestraszony Draco poderwał głowę, by spojrzeć w stronę Syriusza.

\- Ups. - mruknął, odzyskując nad sobą kontrolę. - Ale ze mnie niezdara. - odskoczył od szafy, a w stronę Syriusza. - Zdjęto mi bandaże. - oznajmił, machając świeżo uwolnionym ramieniem.

\- Pani Pomfrey zdjęcie bandaży zajęło cztery godziny? - spytał nieporuszony Syriusz. Pielęgniarka zwykle uwijała się z czymś takim w pięć minut, a przez ostatnie kilka godzin nie słyszał Draco w skrzydle... Choć chłopiec nie przyszedł się też pożegnać...

\- Ta, okej, dobranoc wujku Syriuszu. - wyrzucił z siebie Draco, śpiesząc do wyjścia. - Powiedz pani Pomfrey, że przepraszam za bałagan.

I wybiegł z pomieszczenia.

\- Draco... - odezwał się Syriusz, ale nim wstał drzwi już zamykały się za chłopcem. Co ten dzieciak wyczyniał, szwendając się po nocy?

Syriusz szybko przemierzył pomieszczenie, w myślach przeklinając się za rzucenie _Muffiliato_ na pielęgniarkę. Z pewnością nic nie usłyszała. Zdjął zaklęcie i zbliżywszy się do drzwi, zapukał delikatnie.

Odpowiedź nie nadeszła. Zajrzał do środka i zobaczył pielęgniarkę uśpioną w fotelu z otwartą książką na piersi. Było oczywiste, że spała już od jakiegoś czasu.

\- Przepraszam, pani Pomfrey? - odezwał się Syriusz.

\- T-tak? - obudziła się raptownie, a jej książka ześlizgnęła się na podłogę i zamknęła się gubiąc stronę. - Panie Black? Czy wszystko w porządku? - spytała, zerkając na obrócony do góry nogami zegarek i próbując się podnieść.

\- Tak. - odparł Syriusz, przeklinając się za obudzenie jej. - Proszę się nie martwić. Chciałem tylko życzyć pani dobrej nocy.

Nie wiedział czemu powiedzenie jej, że Draco czaił się w ciemności wydawało mu się złym pomysłem, ale tak właśnie było.

Pani Pomfrey posłała mu pytające spojrzenie, a potem pochyliła się na krześle, by podnieść książkę, mrucząc przy tym.

\- Zawsze był pan nieco dziwny, panie Black.

\- Wiem. - odparł Syriusz, dziękując w myślach za reputację dziwaka.

Opuścił próg gabinetu i wrócił na swoje miejsce obok łóżka Remusa, przystając tylko, by posprzątać szkło i rozlane eliksiry z podłogi. Przez cały ten czas kłócił się sam ze sobą. Draco potrafił się przekradać, ale nie był złym dzieciakiem. Nie naraziłby całego Hogwartu na atak wilkołaka bez względu na powód... prawda?

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Wasz odzew jest niesamowity, jestem wam strasznie wdzięczna!_

_Podziękowania dla gości, którzy skomentowali, a którym nie mogę odpowiedzieć. Dziękuję też użytkownikom, którym udało mi się odpowiedzieć! Wszyscy jesteście wspaniali. xx_


	7. Rozdział 7

_**N/A:**__ ... 7 i pół tygodnia. Słabo Mrs J ..._

_Dziękuję za odzew. Naprawdę dodaje mi to motywacji, choć może tak wam się nie wydaje!_

_Mirabelle P zasługuje na ogromny aplauz za zmuszenie mnie do doprowadzenia tego rozdziału do obecnego stanu xx_

* * *

We wtorek wcześnie rano Remus odkrył, że zobaczenie pochylającej się nad tobą ziemistej twarzy Severusa Snape'a tuż po przebudzeniu, to rzecz niezmiernie niepokojąca, jeśli nie całkowicie przerażającą, biorąc pod uwagę, że Mistrz Eliksirów wbijał w niego spojrzenie i trzymał różdżkę tuż przy jego sercu.

Gdy ta wytrącająca z równowagi scena zarejestrowała się w umyśle Remusa, nagle (i irracjonalnie) doszedł do wniosku, że Snape wreszcie oszalał i zamierzał go zabić. Nic więc dziwnego, że wydał z siebie wysoki pisk i natychmiast odskoczył, rozpaczliwie szukając różdżki.

\- Drogi, drogi Lupinie - odezwał się cicho Snape. - Nie ma się czego bać, ja tylko wykonuję rozkazy. – jego długie nozdrza rozdęły się, a różdżkę przemieścił niepokojącym ruchem z piersi, pomiędzy oczy Remusa, który ledwo zauważył ochotę by warknąć. Nagle przypomniał sobie ostrzeżenie Syriusza, że rano Snape będzie go badał, żeby mógł wrócić do pracy.

Gdy to do niego dotarło, serce Remusa wróciło do zwykłego rytmu, a on zdał sobie sprawę, że podciągnął kołdrę pod brodę w ramach jakieś słabej ochrony przed Snapem. Nie opuścił jej dla zasady i zacisnął na niej palce, wbijając w drugiego mężczyznę wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Świetnie. - powiedział Remus, próbując zachować minimum godności. - Im wcześniej skończysz, tym wcześniej będę mógł wrócić do pracy.

Snape posłał mu okrutny uśmieszek.

\- Tak, biedne dzieci, nie miał ich kto nauczyć, że najlepszą bronią przeciwko boginom jest siła emocjonalna. - wycedził ostatnie słowa jakby pozostawiały w jego ustach obrzydliwy posmak.

Remus westchnął. Miał powyżej uszu niekończących się insynuacji Snape'a co do jego niekompetencji.

\- Proszę, zabierz swoje skargi do McGonagall. - mruknął ze zmęczeniem. Choć cofnął się przez Snapem pod wpływem senności, był nią na tyle zażenowany, że szybciej stracił kontrolę nad temperamentem. - Jeśli naprawdę jestem taki fatalny, z pewnością coś z tym zrobi.

Przez ułamek sekundy wyraz twarzy Snape'a zdradził jego zdumienie agresywną reakcją Remusa. Najwyraźniej spodziewał się zwykłej beznamiętnej odpowiedzi.

\- Sam bym aplikował, gdybym nie był niezbędny na obecnym stanowisku. - odparł złośliwie Snape, którego najwyraźniej zachęciła chwilowa przewaga. - Niestety, przez wzgląd na bezpieczeństwo muszę znosić lochy. - westchnął z udawanym żalem, a potem machnął różdżką, by kontynuować testy.

Remus przygryzł wargę. Był zły na siebie, że w ogóle się odezwał. Podczas badań i testów zachowywał ciszę, bo na mściwej łasce Snape'a, lepiej było uniknąć podpuszczania go. Snape, jednakże nie potrzebował podpuszczania. Prawie natychmiast szepnął złośliwie.

\- Widzisz, jeśli Obrony przed Czarną Magią uczy ktoś niekompetentny, najgorsze co może się wydarzyć to źle rzucony urok. - z każdym słowem jego irytujący uśmiech stawał się coraz bardziej złośliwy. - Ale gdyby moje stanowisko zajmował ktoś równie nieudolny co ty, cały zamek poszedłby z dymem.

\- Rozumiem. - odezwał się Remus, który nie mógł już znieść podjudzania. - Uczysz eliksirów w heroicznej próbie zapewnienia nam wszystkim bezpieczeństwa? - niestety jego zimny sarkazm stracił na wyrazie, gdy Snape boleśnie wbił mu różdżkę w udo, a Remus się skrzywił. Szyderczy uśmiech Snape'a stał się szerszy i Remus mruknął okrutnie: - To nie ma nic wspólnego z Mrocznym Znakiem na twoim ramieniu. Prywatna firma nazwałaby to złą prasą.

Ten komentarz starł pełen wyższości wyraz z twarzy Snape'a, ale Remus wcale nie poczuł się dzięki temu lepiej, tylko małostkowo, co tylko się pogłębiło, gdy Snape mruknął gorzko.

\- Rzeczywiście, jestem pewien, że uznaliby to za niewarte ryzyka.

Resztę badania Snape przeprowadził w ciszy. Machał różdżką i interpretował wyniki, a przynajmniej tak się Remusowi wydawało. Z tego co rozumiał nie działo się nic szczególnego, czasem tylko czuł przepływającą przez siebie magię, na co Snape reagował marszczeniem brwi lub zaciskaniem warg. Remus zorientował się, że jego uwaga wędrowała. Przez zasłonę widział sylwetkę mężczyzny stojącego na lewo od miejsca, gdzie jeden parawan stykał się z drugim. Ciężko było stwierdzić, ale biorąc pod uwagę niechlujną fryzurę, Remus uważał, że to Syriusz. Pewnie stał na warcie. Trochę dziwił go fakt, że Syriusz nie obserwował Snape'a uważnie, choć dobrze, że nie widział jak po przebudzeniu Remus odskakuje z przerażeniem.

Wreszcie Snape był gotów do ogłoszenia werdyktu.

\- Nie znalazłem śladów klątw, uroków ani nawet najsłabszego zaklęcia. Tylko poziom cukru odbiega od normy, ale... - spojrzenie ciemnych oczu znacząco padło na ogromne (i prawie puste) pudło z Miodowego Królestwa stojące na stoliku nocnym. - to pewnie twoja własna wina. A poza tym cukier wpływa na eliksir tojadowy tylko jeśli się go doda do wywaru, więc twoje wątpliwe nawyki żywieniowe nie powinny mieć znaczenia.

Remus wywrócił oczami słysząc drwinę. Jeśli Snape'a nie było stać na więcej to się staczał.

\- Nie ma powodu by sądzić, że eliksir nie zadziała podczas kolejnej pełni. - zakończył mistrz eliksirów.

\- A właśnie - odezwał się nagle Syriusz zza zasłony, brzmiąc przy tym dziwnie radośnie. - Snape, następną dawkę eliksiru będziesz musiał uwarzyć pod kontrolą osoby bezstronnej.

\- Ach tak? - syknął przez żółknące zęby Snape, wbijając wściekłe spojrzenie w sylwetkę Syriusza. - Nie możecie go po prostu sprowadzić?

Syriusz wyszedł zza zasłony, w oczywisty sposób próbując zachowywać się profesjonalnie, choć jego uprzejma mina wydawał się dość sztuczna. Tylko odrobinę zaczerwienione oczy i jednodniowy zarost zdradzały, że nie spał całą noc. Chwaliło mu się, że podczas rozmowy z człowiekiem, którego tak nie znosił, udało się zachować uważnie modulowany ton.

\- Nie, jesteś zarejestrowanym warzycielem, robiłeś eliksir co miesiąc przez ostatnie sześć lat. To dowód, że jesteś kompetentny, ale Moody chce by w tym miesiącu ktoś miał eliksir na oku w każdej fazie przygotowania, żebyśmy mogli wykluczyć majstrowanie przy nim. - na szczęce Syriusza zadrżał mięsień. Remus widział, ile kosztowało go bycie uprzejmym. - Longbottom poinformuje cię kto będzie testował eliksir.

\- _Kompetentny_. - syknął pod nosem Snape. - Longbottom wie, gdzie mnie znaleźć. - uciął, a potem obrócił się na pięcie i opuścił pomieszczenie.

Patrząc, jak wychodzi, Syriusz wydał z siebie cichy odgłos oburzenia.

\- Gdybym wiedział, że bycie dla niego miłym wystarczy, by sobie poszedł, spróbowałbym tego lata temu.

\- Naprawdę? - spytał z niedowierzaniem Remus.

\- No nie, pewnie nie. - przyznał wesoło Syriusz. - Śliski palant.

Remus parsknął śmiechem.

\- Więc jaki jest teraz plan? Mogę iść?

Syriusz przytaknął.

\- Tak, kiedy tylko Poppy oficjalnie cię zwolni.

\- Zrobię to tuż po śniadaniu. - wtrąciła pani Pomfrey. Pomiędzy zasłonami pojawił się najpierw jej wózek, a potem ona sama. Uśmiechnęła się do Remusa. - Wiem, że chcesz już iść i nie będę cię zatrzymywać. Zjedz i ubierz się, a potem zmykaj.

\- Dziękuję. - odparł Remus, szczęśliwy, że choć raz nie będzie robiła zamieszania.

* * *

Remus właśnie wiązał buty, kiedy drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego otworzyły się zalewają pospieszenie paplaniną uczniów śpieszących na śniadanie. Świetnie, pomyślał, za dziesięć minut wszyscy będą w Wielkiej Sali, a on wróci do gabinetu bez przeszkód w postaci pytań o nieobecność.

\- Puk puk. - powiedziała różowowłosa i uśmiechnięta auror Tonks, przystając przy zasłonie.

\- Dzień dobry. - przywitał się Remus, który na jej widok przypomniał sobie kuriozalną teorię Syriusza. Jakby ta żywiołowa panienka mogła poślubić ponurego, starego wilkołaka. Syriusz najwyraźniej oszalał.

\- Gotowi do wyjścia, aurorze Black. - odezwała się radośnie Tonks do Syriusza. - Kwatera gruntownie przeszukana. Mogę go odprowadzić na dół, jeśli chcesz wracać do domu.

\- Dzięki, Tonks. - odparł Syriusz. - Prawie się spóźniłaś, wiesz.

\- Wybacz, coś mnie zatrzymało. - przeprosiła. - Ale już jestem. Remusie, jeśli jesteś gotowy to się zbierajmy.

Syriusz został w skrzydle szpitalnym, a Remus klepnąwszy go w ramię ruszył za panią auror na korytarz.

\- Nie potrzebuję eskorty. - mruknął mimowolnie. Miał powyżej uszu tego, że wszyscy mu rozkazywali, choć wiedział, że robili to dla jego dobra. - Jestem w stanie się bronić.

\- Nie wątpię. - odparła Tonks. - Chodzi tylko o to, że Syriusz za wszelką cenę unika papierkowej roboty, a ilość formularzy jakie będzie musiał wypełnić, jeśli zostaniesz zaatakowany i będziesz musiał się bronić, choć jesteś pod ochroną aurorów, bardzo go rozzłości. - przerwała na chwilę, by posłać Remusowi znaczące spojrzenie. - A potem ja będę musiała sobie z tym radzić, więc dostaniesz eskortę. Chodź.

Remus wiedział, kiedy nie należało się kłócić. Poszedł za nią przez zamek, po drodze zdając sobie sprawę, że po trzech dniach leżenia w łóżku perspektywa podróży cztery piętra w górę nieco go przerażała.

\- W Ministerstwie działo się coś interesującego i dlatego się spóźniłaś? - spytał Remus, by zmienić temat.

\- Nie. - odparła Tonks, a potem przed chwilę patrzyła na niego z rozmysłem. - Umiesz utrzymać tajemnicę?

Remus przytaknął.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Czekałam w kolejce po bilety na Soundgarden. - szepnęła konspiracyjnie. - Przyjeżdżają w kwietniu. To takie niesamowite, całkowicie warte spania na chodniku.

\- Spałaś na chodniku?- powtórzył zszokowany Remus. - Gdzie? Dlaczego_?_

\- No, przed Brixton Academy. - odparła radośnie. - Kto pierwszy ten lepszy, więc nie chciałam ryzykować. - przez chwilę wyglądała na dręczoną niewielkim poczuciem winy i zaraz dodała. - Choć gdyby mugole wiedzieli, że magicznie zmiękczyłam beton, uznaliby mnie za zdrajczynię. Najwyraźniej chłód i niewygoda to część doświadczenia.

\- Rozumiem... Jaką muzykę gra The Sound Garden? - spytał Remus, czując się jak starzec. „Spanie na ziemi tylko po to, żeby posłuchać zespołu?"

\- Rock. - odparła Tonks. - No wiesz, głośne gitary i perkusja.

\- Jak Led Zeppelin? - spytał Remus, rzucając nazwę pierwszego głośnego mugolskiego zespołu, który przyszedł mu do głowy.

\- Trochę. - przytaknęła Tonks, z nieco pobłażliwym uśmiechem. - Choć to nieco ostrzejsze brzmienia, bardziej jak punk, jeśli porównujemy ze starymi hitami z lat siedemdziesiątych.

\- Och, w porządku. – „Stare hity z lat siedemdziesiątych. To chyba nie było aż tak dawno, prawda?" Pomyślał Remus. - Dość, um, głośne, nie?

\- Bardzo. Są ekstra.

Patrząc jak Tonks uśmiecha się tęsknie, Remus był skłonny uwierzyć jej na słowo. Nic co sprawiało, że jej twarz wyglądała tak anielsko nie mogło być zbyt okropne.

\- Jest dla ciebie ważna? - spytał, wspominając jej gazety. - Muzyka, znaczy.

\- O tak. - Tonks przytaknęła ochoczo. - Tata ją uwielbia. Mówi, że to jedyna rzecz, którą dzielił ze swoim bratem, odkąd odkrył, że jest czarodziejem. Jest mugolakiem, mój tata. Jego brat nigdy tak naprawdę tego nie rozumiał, całego tego czarodziejskiego świata, ale zawsze mogli razem słuchać płyt czy chodzić na koncerty. Lubi te starocie, Queen i ACDC... Nawet widział The Who na żywo w Manchesterze w 69... - Tonks urwała raptownie, a potem dodała z zawstydzeniem. - Wybacz. Nie potrzebujesz historii mojego życia.

\- Pytałem. - przypomniał jej. Jej entuzjazm był zaraźliwy. - Moi rodzice słuchają głównie Big-band. Chyba kiedyś słyszałem jak mój ojciec określił Poison tymi klaunami w kieckach z ich piekielnym wrzaskiem.

\- Mógł mieć trochę racji. - zachichotała Tonks. - Chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem jakim cudem zaczęto akceptować spandex i pierze na głowie. - Remus też się zaśmiał. Kiedy zbliżyli się do jego gabinetu, humor jeszcze bardziej mu się polepszył.

\- Dobrze, ja tylko zajrzę do środka i jeszcze raz się rozejrzę. - oznajmiła Tonks. - Ty tu zostań.

\- Myślałem, że już sprawdziłaś? - spytał Remus, natychmiast tracąc humor. Miał powyżej uszu wiecznego cackania się.

Tonks posłała mu prawie współczujące spojrzenie.

\- Sprawdziłam, ale wiesz, przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony.

\- No dobrze. - prychnął Remus i oparł się o ścianę. Wszyscy przesadzali. Czy już nikt wie wierzył, że potrafił sam o siebie zadbać? Jego głowa uderzyła o kamienną ścianę z głuchym i nieco bolesnym łomotem, gdy pokonany oparł się o nią ciężko.

\- Skończyłeś się dąsać? - spytał wesoły głos chwilę później. Wróciła Tonks. Jej głowa o różowych, sterczących włosów wyłoniła się z jego własnego gabinetu, by z niego zażartować.

\- Ja wcale nie... - zaprzeczył pospiesznie, ale natychmiast się poddał. - Mogę już wejść do swojego pokoju?

\- Tak, przegoniłam wszystkie potwory spod łóżka. - Tonks uniosła brodę całkiem jakby przetrwała wyczerpująca walkę, ale w chwilę potem Remus zauważył, że do niego mrugnęła.

\- Zamknij się. - mruknął Remus, nie wiedząc, czy chce się zaśmiać czy zamknąć jej drzwi przed nosem.

Wszedł do pokoju, który wyglądał tak samo jak wtedy, gdy McGonagall przyszła zabrać go na piątkowy spacer. Na biurku leżała sterta sprawdzonych esejów, a obok nich dzbanek na herbatę i filiżanka. Koc, którym przykrywał nogi rzucono na oparcie fotela. Nie to, żeby tak posunął się w latach, by potrzebować koca do okrycia kolan, teraz już wiedział, że dreszcze były efektem niedziałającego eliksiru. Dziwnie było wejść do pokoju wyglądającego tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy był tu ostatnim razem. Tyle się stało od tamtego czasu, że miał wrażenie, iż coś powinno się zmienić.

Resztę saloniku wypełniały książki. Po dwa rzędy na każdej półce stojących pod ścianą regałów, sterta ciężkich podręczników obok sfatygowanej kanapy. Sterta ta pełniła podwójną rolę stolika do kawy i czasem podnóżka. Ponad to na prowizorycznym stoliku leżała grzbietem do góry gruba powieść. Jej grzbiet już na zawsze pozostanie zagięty, ale Remusowi to nie przeszkadzało. Dobre książki powinny być sfatygowane.

Podszedł do drzwi wiodących do sypialni i łazienki.

\- Dziękuję, auror Tonks. - powiedział, a gdy znalazł się u siebie, humory natychmiast zniknęły. - Jestem pewien, że już sobie poradzę.

\- Świetnie. - odparła Tonks. - No to widzimy się wieczorem. Koło dziewiątej?

\- Um, nie. - mruknął oszołomiony Remus. - Dziewiątej? Po co?

\- Na wartę. - odparła Tonks, jakby byli od dawna umówieni, choć nic takiego nie miało miejsca. - Moody wyraził się bardzo jasno. Ktoś ma cię pilnować za każdym razem, gdy położysz się spać. Jestem pierwsza.

\- Nie musisz... - zaczął Remus, a jego irytacja wróciła z pełną siłą. - Na litość boską, rzucę zaklęcia ochronne na drzwi i ustawię alarm przeciwko intruzom. To chyba wystarczy?

Tonks cofnęła się o krok i niewinnie uniosła ręce do góry.

\- Możesz się kłócić z Moodym, ale jeśli nie wyda mi innego rozkazu, zjawię się o dziewiątej. Miłego dnia w pracy, profesorze.

* * *

To był trudny dzień. Jeden z takich, podczas których Harry i Draco prawie zaczęli się pojedynkować w połowie lekcji Obrony. Dodatkowo wczesnym wieczorem Remus został solidnie ochrzaniony przez burkliwego szefa biura aurorów za to, że nie brał efektów własnej prawie zguby na serio. Był niezmiernie wdzięczny, że Moody rozmawiał z nim przez kominek, a nie twarzą w twarz. Bez wątpienia raz czy dwa dostałby osławioną laską za impertynencką sugestię, że jest w stanie sam się obronić i rzucić porządnego _Colloportusa_. I tak o dziewiątej wieczorem Remus niechętnie otworzył drzwi auror Tonks. Jej wesołe „Dobry Wieczór" i szeroki uśmiech tylko odrobinę uśmierzył jego irytację.

Tonks była ubrana jak rolnik, który ostatnimi czasy miał gorszą passę. Nosiła rozciągniętą flanelową koszulę, z rękawami zasłaniającymi jej dłonie, poszarpane dżinsy i wiecznie obecne ciężkie buciory. Jej włosy stanowiły widoczny dowód na metamorfomagię. Nie były już krótkie, sterczące i jaskrawe tylko spływały ciemnymi falami daleko poniżej ramion. Remus uważał, że dzięki temu uderzająco przypominała kuzynkę Syriusza.

\- Czemu nie jesteś w mundurze? - spytał, wpuszczając ją do środka. Pracownicy surowego Moody'ego nie przychodzili na służbę w cywilnych ubraniach.

\- Bo jeśli uczeń, albo truciciel wejdzie do środka, Moody nie chce, by się zorientował, że pilnują cię aurorzy. - usadowiła się wygodnie na jego uginającej się kanapie i wyciągnęła z torby związaną stertę pergaminu.

\- No co to sobie pomyślą na twój widok? - plotki rozchodziły się po Hogwarcie z prędkością światła, jeśli chciały, a Remus nie miał ochoty zostać ich obiektem.

Tonks mrugnęła i uniosła brew, a potem rzuciła lekko.

\- Wolno ci mieć dziewczynę, prawda?

\- Właściwie to nie jestem pewien... - odparł szczerze Remus. - Pytaliście Minerwy?

Takie kłamstwo i grożąca za nie reprymenda nie wydawały się warte zachodu.

\- Wie, że ktoś cię pilnuje. - odparła Tonks. Cała ta sytuacja w ogóle jej nie martwiła. Wyciągnęła z torby pióro i przerzuciła kilka pierwszych arkuszy pergaminu.

Remus przez chwile kręcił się na swoim miejscu. Jego to wszystko wprawiało w zakłopotanie. Chciał po prostu usiąść i poczytać, ale w jej towarzystwie nie będzie mógł się odprężyć.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że plotki, które się rozejdą, jeśli ktoś naprawdę cię tu zobaczy będą dotyczyć tego, że się... - urwał, mimo niezadowolenia nie chcąc używać brzydkich słów.

\- Bzykamy? - skończyła za niego Tonks.

\- Ty i Syriusz bez wątpienia jesteście spokrewnieni. - mruknął Remus.

\- Nie będziesz musiał znosić plotek. - poinformowała Tonks. - Nikt mnie nie pozna z inną fryzurą i w mugolskich ciuchach, a możesz przedstawić mnie jako przyjaciółkę, która wpadła w odwiedziny. A poza tym ilu uczniów przychodzi do ciebie do gabinetu po dziewiątej wieczorem?

\- Żadni. - westchnął pokonany Remus, nie mogąc powstrzymać rozdrażnienia, które zabrzmiało w jego głosie. - Pójdę się umyć, a potem do łóżka. W porządku?

\- Nie ja tu rządzę. - odparła krótko Tonks. - Jestem tu tylko po to, żeby cię zasłonić przed AK-47, jeśli będzie potrzeba. Nie musisz być taki nieprzyjazny.

\- Nie byłem... - wydukał Remus, które nieco zbiło z tropu to jak go upomniała. Czuł się jak niewdzięczny palant, który nie zrozumiał pełnych konsekwencji strzeżenia osoby, którą próbowano zamordować. - Nie chciałem być.

\- Ja sobie tu tylko posiedzę pisząc raporty, nie będę ci przeszkadzać. - naciskała, przerzucając stronę i nie patrząc na niego.

Remusa oszołomił ten opryskliwy ton i natychmiast poczuł się winny, że go wywołał. Zamknął za sobą drzwi do sypialni, dochodząc do wniosku, że mógł się domyślić stalowej woli pod słoneczną i przyjazną fasadą Tonks. W końcu aurorzy nie mogli mieć słabych nerwów ani zachowywać się jak lekkomyślne panienki.


	8. Rozdział 8

_**Zbetowane przez wspaniałą Mirabelle P**_

* * *

Flora nigdy w życiu nie spędziła tyle czasu w ciszy, co w trakcie ostatnich kilku dni. Nowo odkryta determinacja, by dowiedzieć się co ukrywał Draco, zapewniła jej zajęcie na pełen etat. Z początku wyobrażała sobie, że będzie musiała ukradkiem obserwować, jak rozmawiał z podejrzanymi lub niebezpiecznymi ludźmi, w tajemniczy sposób wysyłał pocztę czy zajmował się niedozwoloną rośliną, którą uprawiał w lesie. Niestety, jak na razie nie wydarzyło się nic tak dramatycznego. „Operacja Podejrzliwość" (nazwała ją tak, bo „Operacja Łażenie za Draco" brzmiała żałośnie) składała się głównie z wyglądania zza rogu, gdy Draco szedł z lekcji na lekcję, czy wystawania w Sali Wejściowej, by dowiedzieć się, gdzie udawał się po lunchu. Straszne nudy. Na szczęście przyjaciółki chętnie dotrzymywały jej towarzystwa, więc choć była znudzona to przynajmniej nie samotna. Draco wręcz przeciwnie. Nie to, żeby samotność była podejrzana.

Flora tak cieszyła się z obecności przyjaciółek, że powstrzymała się nawet od insynuowania, dlaczego Beth zbyt chętnie zrezygnowała z tak ogromnej ilości wolnego czasu. Zarówno Flora jak i Greta były przekonane, że Beth podobał się kuzyn Flory. Zawsze chętnie broniła Draco, ale nagle milkła, gdy przystawał porozmawiać z Florą. Grecie z kolei chyba podobało się skradanie jak detektyw. Była zdecydowana odkryć tajemnicę dziwnego zachowania Draco. Już porównała to co robiły do swojej ulubionej książkowej serii.

\- Całkiem jak Nancy! - zawołała podekscytowana, gdy Flora zasugerowała zajęcie się tą sprawą.

Oczywiście Draco zrobił coś podejrzanego akurat wtedy, gdy Flora była sama, bez entuzjastycznej Grety i zadurzonej Beth. Kiedy wracały z misji rozpoznawczej w lochach, podczas której próbowały znaleźć Pokój Wspólny Ślizgonów, Flora zboczyła sama do biblioteki, żeby oddać bezużyteczne książki na temat zaklęć śledzących, które wypożyczyła.

Właśnie mijała drzwi, za którymi znajdowały się spiralne schody wiodące do sowiarni, gdy zza załomu korytarza wyłonił się Draco. Był sam (jak zwykle) i szedł szybko. Flora zawahała się na moment, nie wiedząc, czy powinna się schować i pójść za nim, czy przywitać się i udać, że idzie w swoją stronę. Ale decyzja nie należała już do niej, bo jej kuzyn oznajmił:

\- Mam wrażenie, że jesteś wszędzie, Florie.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak. - odparła automatycznie Flora, odsuwając się od zacienionej ściany, żeby mógł ją dokładnie zobaczyć. Zdrobnienie pasowało do pięciolatki, ale ona miał już jedenaście lat. Była prawie dorosła! A dorosłych nie nazywano ich dziecięcymi przezwiskami... Cóż, dorosłych oprócz jej taty, chrzestnego i wujka Jamesa. Ale jej mama i cioteczka Lily mawiały, że ich mężowie i tak nigdy nie dorośli.

\- Niech mi pani wybaczy, Lady Black. - odparował Draco, uchylając wyimaginowanego kapelusza.

\- Weź się. - prychnęła Flora. - Szłam tylko z biblioteki do Wieży Gryffindoru. Nic ci nie zrobiłam.

\- A ja wysyłam tylko list. - odparł Draco, machając jej przed nosem niewielką, jasną kopertą, którą trzymał w dłoni, a której nie zauważyła, bo zasłaniały ją szerokie rękawy jego szaty. - Nie ma powodu, żebyś mnie podglądała. Wolno mi wysyłać listy.

\- Do kogo piszesz? - spytała Flora, postanawiając zignorować fakt, że ona i jej przyjaciółki musiały być kiepskimi detektywami, skoro Draco już je zauważył.

\- Żadnego wściubiania nosa nie w swoje sprawy. - odparł z wyższością Draco, chowając list zanim Flora zdążyła przeczytać nazwisko nadawcy.

\- Jeśli to nic podejrzanego to czemu mi nie powiesz? - spytała Flora, porzucając wszelkie pozory.

\- Bo to prywatna sprawa, panno ciekawska. - Flora z uporem zmrużyła oczy, choć słowa Draco ją rozbawiły. Chłopiec zerknął tęsknie na schody do sowiarni. Z całą pewnością żałował, że wdał się w konflikt. Jednakże, kiedy znów spojrzał na Florę, dziewczynka nie mogła odczytać z jego twarzy co myślał. - No dobrze. - westchnął w końcu. - To do mojej dziewczyny, wiesz związek na odległość.

Flora natychmiast prychnęła.

\- Nie masz dziewczyny, jesteś za młody. - Draco chyba poczuł się obrażony i otworzył usta, by się sprzeciwić, ale Flora dodała. - Ciocia Cyzia by ci nie pozwoliła.

\- Nic nie wie. - odparł Draco, pochylając się w jej stronę i szepcząc konspiracyjnie. - To sekretny romans.

Po chwili zastanowienia, która zaistniała, bo Florę rozproszyła dziwnie ekscytująca perspektywa ukrytej miłości, dziewczynka oznajmiła uparcie:

\- Ściemniasz.

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

\- Możesz sobie myśleć co ci się żywnie podoba, _Florie_. - obrócił się na pięcie, kierując się w stronę schodów.

Flora rzuciła mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Nie bądź dupkiem. - warknęła.

Jej kuzyn nie zatrzymał się, machnął tylko ręką w jej stronę.

\- Zmykaj do łóżka. Pierwszakom nie wolno szwendać się po korytarzach po siódmej.

„Naprawdę nie musiał być taki opryskliwy", burknęła w myślach Flora. A co, jeśli list, który wysyłał miał coś wspólnego z Podejrzliwością? Jeśli naprawdę miał gdzieś daleko dziewczynę, to Flora życzyła mi jak najlepiej. To by przynajmniej znaczyło, że nie był całkiem sam. Miała jednak wątpliwości. Kiedy mógłby spotkać dziewczynę z zagranicy? Niby na Grimmauld Place urządzano uroczyste kolacje i gale. Może córka któregoś z zagranicznych znajomych go polubiła? Flora nagle zrozumiała, że bez względu na to czy miał dziewczynę czy nie, sugerowanie, że nie mógł jej mieć było niezmiernie okrutne z jej strony. Naprawdę kochała swojego kuzyna, nawet jeśli ostatnimi czasy zachowywał się jak skryty palant. W jej śledztwie chodziło o to, żeby mu pomóc i sprawić, by przestał czuć się taki samotny. Kłócenie się z Draco nie wydawało jej się najlepszym sposobem na poznanie powodu jego dziwnego zachowania.

Pośpiesznie podjąwszy decyzję Flora rzuciła się w górę schodów, nie po to by śledzić kuzyna, ale by go przeprosić.

Flora jeszcze nigdy nie była nocą w sowiarni. Prowadzące do niej spiralne schody oświetlały pochodnie zawieszone na ścianach, tak jak resztę zamku. Gdy Flora pokonywała stopnie pomiędzy jednym i drugim kołem migocącego światła, każda pozostawiała na jej oczach cienisty ślad. Na szczycie schodów było ciemno, bo tam światło z klatki schodowej ledwo docierało. Ale kiedy Flora pchnęła drzwi do okrągłego pomieszczenia na szczycie wierzy, jej oślepione pochodniami oczy nie ujrzały nic z wyjątkiem mroku nocy. Nieoszklone okna sprawiały, że wiało tam dość potężnie i pomimo utrzymującego się w powietrzu smrodu sów, powiewy mocnego, zimnego wiatru niosącego ze sobą zapach roślin sprawiały, że miała wrażenie jakby wyszła z klatki schodowej w nicość. Flora mruknęła kilkakrotnie i po chwili zobaczyła ogromne okna. Czy raczej gwiaździste niebo za nimi.

Słyszała jak Draco mówi coś cicho. Stał do niej plecami, a niebieskawe światło księżyca ledwo muskało jego włosy i jasną skórę. Jego szaty niknęły na tle ciemnych kamieni. Na jego palcu siedziała maleńka sówka, a jej ogromne oczy nieco upiornie lśniły w ciemności. Draco tak skupiał się na ptaku, że w ogóle nie zauważył wejścia Flory.

\- Leć prosto do celi. - mówił Draco. - Nie pokazuj się. Strażnicy przechwytują jego pocztę, ale nie mogą cię przechwycić, jeśli cię nie zobaczą. - sowa zagruchała i raz machnęła skrzydełkami. Draco podał jej smakołyk, a ptak chwycił go w zakrzywiony dziób. - Bezpiecznej podróży. - powiedział szczerze chłopiec, a maleńki ptak zahukał i odleciał, prędko znikając w mroku nocy.

Flora zamarła przy drzwiach. Nie miała pojęcia co powinna zrobić, bo ta sytuacja wydawała jej się śmiertelnie poważna. Nagle uznała, że chęć złapania Draco na czymś podejrzanym to przejaw głupoty. Nie chciała, by się dowiedział, że za nim poszła, więc czekała w ciszy. Draco oparł się na kamiennym parapecie i obserwował, jak sówka odlatuje. Flora zwlekała jeszcze chwilę, a potem ostrożnie się cofnęła. Pozwoliła drzwiom wolno się zamknąć, a potem zeszła po schodach tak szybko jak to możliwe bez robienia większego hałasu.

Była tylko jedna osoba mieszkająca w celi, do której Draco mógł pisywać. Jego ojciec, Śmierciożerca.

Z tego co wiedziała Flora, Draco spotkał się z Lucjuszem tylko kilkakrotnie i to za każdym razem dobrze pilnowany przez strażników i Narcyzę. Nie wiedziała, że kontaktowali się listownie i nie wydawało się, by ktoś w rodzinie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Flora sądziła też, że biorąc pod uwagę wysiłek, który dziadek Pollux włożył w odcięcie rodziny od „nieprzyjemności sprzed jakiegoś czasu" (jak zawsze mówił o wojnie, w której walczyli jej rodzice), raczej nie ucieszy go wiadomość, że jego prawnuk bez opieki koresponduje z kimś taki. Lekko mówiąc.

* * *

Środowego wieczoru Syriusz siedział w swoim ulubionym fotelu we własnym salonie i trzymał w ręku szklankę ognistej, którą uważał, za niezmiernie zasłużoną. To był trudny dzień. Sprawa eliksiru tojadowego sprawiała więcej kłopotów niż jakiekolwiek śledztwo w karierze, a na dodatek przez cały czas jego szkolny nemezis posyłał mu mordercze spojrzenia. Syriusz sądził, że należała mu się pochwała za opanowanie (pomijając wybuchające eliksiry, z których tylko się śmiał, ale których nie spowodował, cholerny Rogacz) ale bez względu na to, ile razy Moody zamachnie się na niego laską, a Frank zacmoka z frustracją, wewnętrzny szesnastolatek Syriusza niedługo przestanie znosić pełne niechęci i wyższości kręcenie nosem, które uprawiał Snape.

Severus Snape był piekielnie nieprzyjemnym człowiekiem nawet jeśli nie nienawidził cię z wzajemnością od dwudziestu lat. Tego popołudnia Syriusz i Frank przesłuchali Snape'a i panią Pomfrey. Poppy była bardzo miła, choć odrobinę zniecierpliwiona przerwą w pracy, ale Snape zdawał się cieszyć sytuacją. Syriusz spodziewał się, że Mistrz Eliksirów będzie nieuprzejmy i złośliwy jak zwykle (i tak się stało). Ale miał też stuprocentową pewność, że aurorzy, a szczególnie Syriusz, nie mieli dowodów przeciw niemu ani nikomu innemu. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że nie wiedzieli, dlaczego eliksir nie zadziałał na Remusa.

Syriusz przełknął spory łyk ze swojej szklanki, ciesząc się tym jak z każdym pociągnięciem whisky wypalała jego złość na Snape'a. Po drugiej stronie pokoju, Hermiona siedziała na niskim parapecie z nogami podwiniętymi pod siebie. Czytała (dla odmiany), a szklanka ognistej, którą nalał jej Syriusz (żeby nie pić samemu i nie mieć problemu) stała nietknięta na stoliku obok niej.

Syriusz nie chciał rozwodzić się nad Snapem, ani mieć wrażenia, że ten dupek wepchnął go w alkoholizm. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, szukając czegoś na czym mógłby się skupić. Było tak czysto i porządnie, zmiana na skutek nieobecności jego córki. Na podłodze nie leżał żaden wielokrotnie przeczytany numer _Nastoletniej Czarownicy_, porzucony tam, bo odezwała się sieć fiuu lub zadzwonił telefon. Żadnych kawałków pergaminu na stoliku do kawy, pozostałych po maratonie wysyłania listów do Beth Longbottom. Pełna aż po brzegi miseczka na proszek fiuu stała na kominku. Syriusz nie musiał dosypywać go od tygodni. Nie dlatego, że go nie używali. Flora miała w zwyczaju zostawiać ją tuż przy palenisku, dokładnie tam, gdzie Syriusz zawsze ją przewracał, gdy po pracy wyciągał nogi i kładł je na kratce przy kominku. Zawsze był na nią zły, ale teraz widok pełnej, odstawionej na miejsce miseczki wywołał nieprzyjemne uczucie w jego żołądku.

\- Jest tak cicho bez Flory. - pomyślał głośno, żeby jakoś wypełnić upiorną ciszę, która nastała w domu po wyjeździe najbardziej żywiołowego mieszkańca.

Hermiona podniosła wzrok znad książki.

\- Może. - odparła, szybko orientując się w powadze tego stwierdzenia. Spojrzała na sufit, jakby mogła przez niego dojrzeć nienaturalnie czysty i pusty pokój Flory. - Ale nie będę udawać, że tęsknię za wiecznym graniem jej radia. - uśmiechnęła się lekko, wkładając zakładkę między strony.

\- Ja też nie. - zgodził się Syriusz, odrobina ciszy i spokoju we własnym domu była wspaniała, ale Święta Bożego Narodzenia w ogóle się nie zbliżały.

Hermiona oczywiście zauważyła jak nagle zmienił mu się humor. Odłożyła książkę i wzięła szklankę, wyciągając ją jakby chciała trącić nią szklankę Syriusza, choć siedzieli za daleko od siebie, by to było możliwe.

\- Zostało tylko sześć tygodni. - mruknęła, a potem znów się uśmiechnęła. - Dziwię ci się. Byłam pewna, że dziś będziesz jęczał z powodu Snape'a. Wiem, że starasz się być uprzejmy jak tylko możesz, ale zakładam, że nie jest najmilszą osobą, którą przyszło ci przesłuchiwać.

\- Cieszę się, że przynajmniej ty nie winisz mnie za jego zachowanie. - westchnął natychmiast Syriusz, rad, że dała mu wymówkę do rozmowy na ten temat. Bardzo się starał ukryć swoją niechęć do Snape'a. - Frank zachowuje się jakby każda złośliwość i wrogie spojrzenie były moją winą.

\- Cóż - odparła Hermiona z odrobiną starej surowości, która pomimo troski pojawiała się w jej głosie zawsze, gdy zaczynał jęczeć z powodu Snape'a. - W pewien sposób sam jesteś sobie winny. Gdybyś w szkole był dla niego milszy...

\- Byłby ponurym małym dupkiem i beze mnie. - oznajmił z pewnością Syriusz. - Wszystkie dzieciaki to idioci, nie możesz mnie za to winić.

\- Zapominasz z kim rozmawiasz. - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się smutno. - Czasem myślę, że urodziłam się dorosła. Nigdy nie istniała bardziej odpowiedzialna jedenastolatka. - Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko. Miała trochę racji. - No więc - ciągnęła Hermiona, która nieco się odprężyła po łyku whisky. - Mów. Jak poszło przesłuchanie? Musisz mieć coś do opowiedzenia.

\- Nic dobrego. - odparł z żalem Syriusz. - Cóż, nic dobrego dla Remusa. Snape jak zwykle nie chciał nam pomóc, ale nawet on przyznał, że nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego eliksir nie zadziałał. Poprosił o szklanki, których używała pani Pomfrey do testów, ale już je umyła, więc nie mam zbyt wielkich nadziei.

\- Czy to... - zaczęła Hermiona, posyłając Syriuszowi ostrożne, pełne niepokoju spojrzenie, ale potem lekko potrząsnęła głową i dodała. - Nie, to nic takiego.

\- Co? - spytał natychmiast, mając nadzieję, że wymyśliła sposób na oskarżenie Snape'a, który on przeoczył. Albo wpadła na jakąkolwiek wskazówkę.

\- Cóż, nikogo nie oskarżam. - odparła niechętnie Hermiona, kręcąc się odrobinę na swoim miejscu, a jej brwi ściągnęły się z niepokojem. - Ale to pani Pomfrey umyła szklanki. Sama też odmierzyła dawki i przeprowadziła pierwsze badanie Remusa, jeszcze, gdy można było znaleźć w jego organizmie powód całej tej sytuacji... Czy ktoś ją przesłuchał? _Dogłębnie_?

\- Ciesz się, że nie ma tu Lunatyka, bo odgryzłby ci za to głowę. - odparł Syriusz, choć i on nie mógł zignorować tak oczywistego połączenia. Jednakże jeszcze nie poruszył tego tematu z Remusem, bo nie chciał się z nim kłócić. - Właściwie to dziś rozmawiałem o tym z Frankiem. Pogrzebie w jej ostatnich kontaktach z ludźmi, sprawdzi pocztę, tego typu rzeczy. Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, żeby mogła skrzywdzić Remusa, nie mówiąc już o dzieciakach, które mogły zostać zaatakowane. Ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Szantaż, długi, miłość… Jeśli w coś się wpakowała, mogła uważać, że nie ma innego wyboru.

Syriusz wielokrotnie zastanawiał się czy to właśnie dlatego miał problem z tą sprawą. Czy to, dlatego nie potrafił zignorować naturalnej złowróżbnej aury Snape'a. Ponieważ jedyna osoba, która mogła coś zrobić z eliksirem wydawała się zupełnie nieprawdopodobną podejrzaną.

Kiedy Moody przydzielił tę sprawę Syriuszowi i Frankowi, obawiał się, że przyjaźń Syriusza i Remusa wpłynie na pracę. Ale jak na razie Syriuszowi udawało się zadowolić szefa profesjonalizmem na miarę Longbottoma. Na Kirke, ani razu nawet nie przeklął Snape'a. Jednakże... Syriusz bał się zastanawiać co powiedziałby Moody na temat jego widocznej lojalności względem szkolnej pielęgniarki. Może jednak jego szef miał prawo się martwić, bo tylko przez wzgląd na Remusa przejmował się pielęgniarką. Ale pani Pomfrey tyle razy opiekowała się Remusem, zawsze była dla niego taka dobra i cierpliwa i nigdy nie doniosła na Syriusza i Jamesa, kiedy odwiedzali Remusa w skrzydle szpitalnym po ciszy nocnej… Leczyła też ich liczne rany związane z animagią, na ich niestworzone historie o tym jak udało im się zamienić swoje dłonie w łapy albo wyhodować rogi na środku czoła odpowiadając „Oczywiście, że to zrobiliście".

Samo wspomnienie sprawiło, że Syriusz chciał zachichotać. Tygodniami śmiał się z Jamesa, że jego wewnętrzne zwierzę to zdeformowany jednorożec. Jak ktoś tak łagodny i tak troszczący się o dobro uczniów Hogwartu mógł być odpowiedzialny za narażenie ich na niebezpieczeństwo?

\- Bez względu na powód, Remusa zaboli, jeśli to naprawdę była ona. - odparła Hermiona, myśląc o tym samym co Syriusz.

\- O tak. - zgodził się. - Ale musimy sprawdzić, nie wolno nam tego pominąć.

Drugi raz w tym tygodniu Syriusz poczuł nietypową chęć znalezienia dowodów niewinności, a nie winy. Dziwnie było szukać powodu, by kogoś _nie_ oskarżyć... Dziwne i pewnie niezbyt rozsądnie, jeśli nie graniczące z korupcją.

Czasami Syriusz marzył, że udaje mu się odciąć od wszystkiego z wyjątkiem pracy, jak Frank i Moody. Choć w przypadku Moody'ego sytuacja przedstawiała się zupełnie inaczej. Rzadko podłączał się do prywatnego życia i tylko na tyle, by zachować zdrowie psychiczne.

O ironio, zdrowie psychiczne Moody'ego miała postać comiesięcznej korespondencji ze starą przyjaciółką, a teściową Syriusza, Frederiką Fehr. Hermiona często żartowała ze swojej przybranej matki, że ta miała bardzo powolny i bazujący na pergaminie romans z niby emerytowanym szefem biura aurorów (coś czemu obie strony zaprzeczały, choć Moody był widocznie weselszy po otrzymaniu poczty ze Szwajcarii). Wesołość to oczywiście termin relatywny. Tak naprawdę jego grymas stawał się mniej posępny i stary auror mniej używał laski na rekrutach.

Pomijając kokieteryjne listy, Alastor Moody, Frank i nawet Tonks rzadko minęli problemy z rozgraniczeniem życia prywatnego i pracy. Ale Syriusz zawsze wolał słuchać instynktu niż surowej litanii faktów. Jednakże radzenie sobie z najlepszym przyjacielem w roli ofiary, nie mówiąc o dwóch członkach rodziny i kobiety, której ufał przed dwadzieścia lat na liście podejrzanych, mogła się okazać jego zgubą. Albo tym co wpędzi go w alkoholizm, bo palić papierosów już nie mógł. Nawet jeśli w chwilach takich jak ta tęsknił za swoimi cudownymi fajkami to kazania, które prawiła mu Flora nie były tego warte.

Zerknął na prawie pustą szklankę, z żalem popatrując na dwie kostki lodu, które wrzucił do środka. Gdyby nie one miałby jeszcze z pół cala whisky do wypicia. Hermiona uderzała palcami o kolano w bezgłośnym rytmie i patrzyła przez okno na ogródek frontowy. Najwyraźniej dalej zastanawiała się nad sytuacją Remusa, jak to miała w zwyczaju.

Syriusz sięgnął na pobliski stolik po kryształową karafkę, którą dziadek podarował mu na trzydzieste urodziny. Wlał do swojej szklanki jeszcze trochę ognistej whisky Ogdena, a potem odłożył zrobiony z opalu korek na miejsce i odstawił naczynie. Postanowił, że równie dobrze może wyznać żonie wszystkie swoje podejrzane czyny. Czyli swoją reakcję na dziwne nocne spotkanie z Draco. Pociągnął ogromny łyk ze szklanki, by nabrać odwagi do wyznań. Hermiona raczej nie okaże zrozumienia dla wykorzystywania swojej pozycji i niszczenia dowodów. Westchnął, gdy whisky popłynęła w dół jego gardła, po drodze tłumiąc rozczarowanie samym sobą.

\- Czy Flora mówiła ci coś ostatnio o Draco? - zaczął niechętnie, próbując łagodnie wprowadzić żonę w temat nim ta zacznie go ochrzaniać.

\- Dlaczego o to pytasz? - odparła dziwnie ostrożnie Hermiona. Wzrok skupiła na naderwanej nitce zwieszającej się z jej puchatego kapcia. Chwyciła ją mocno między kciuk i palec wskazujący i oderwała. - Przysłała mi dziś sowę z pytaniem o niego. Wpakował się w jakieś kłopoty?

\- Naprawdę? - spytał Syriusz. - Nie jestem pewien, czy ma kłopoty czy nie... - urwał, myśląc, że to nieco dziwne, że Flora napisała do Hermiony w Ministerstwie. - Czemu Flora po prostu nie przysłała listu do domu?

Hermiona chyba szukała innych niteczek do oderwania i odezwała się do butów, a nie do Syriusza.

\- Cóż... Uznała, że lepiej ci jeszcze o tym nie wspominać.

\- Och. - mruknął Syriusz, zdumiony jak bardzo go zabolało, że córka nie chciała z nim rozmawiać. Pierwszy raz dowiedział się o tym, że skontaktowała się tylko z matką. Czy to był tylko początek? Córki rzadko zwracały się do ojców po pomoc w sprawach prywatnych, ale czy od teraz już zawsze będzie w jej oczach drugim wyborem?

\- Och, nie patrz się tak. - powiedziała Hermiona, uśmierzając jego narastającą panikę spojrzeniem, które powiedziało Syriuszowi, że dokładnie wiedziała co myślał. - Flora uważa, że Draco ma ciężki okres, albo, że wpakował się w coś w co nie powinien. Sądzi, że będziesz chciał się z nim skonfrontować zamiast coś jej poradzić.

\- Zwykle powiedziałbym, że tak byłoby najprościej. - odparł Syriusz, a Hermiona mruknęła pod nosem coś o zawsze ładowaniu się we wszystko bez przygotowania. - Ale właściwie - ciągnął, ignorując żonę. - to całkowicie się z nią zgadzam. Poniedziałkowej nocy Draco zachowywał się bardzo dziwnie. Był w skrzydle szpitalnym bardzo późno, zorientowałem się tylko dlatego, że przez przypadek przewrócił jakieś butelki w schowku.

\- Co robił? - spytała z ogromnym niepokojem Hermiona. - Kradł?

\- Tak mi się wydaje. - zgodził się Syriusz. - Tylko to przychodzi mi do głowy.

\- Co zniknęło? - spytała natychmiast Hermiona. Syriusza nie dziwiło to, że tak szybko zmusiła go do przyznania się do winy.

Syriusz skrzywił się.

\- Jestem idiotą. - oznajmił i taka była prawda. Poleganie na instynkcie to jedno, ale jego bezmyślnej automatycznej próby uchronienia Draco nic nie mogło wytłumaczyć. - Spanikowałem, że oskarżą go o współudział w sprawie eliksiru tojadowego, więc pozbyłem się bałaganu zanim pani Pomfrey zdążyła go zobaczyć, ale teraz... Co, jeśli to jego wina? Możliwe, że zniszczyłem dowody.

Syriusza kompletnie zaskoczyło, że porządnie się na niego nie zdenerwowała się na niego za to zdanie i potencjalne złamanie prawa. Zamiast tego potrząsnęła głową, jakby była rozbawiona.

\- Jeśli masz wątpliwości, to na pewno wina Malfoya. - powiedziała z nostalgią. - Brzmisz jak mój Harry. - wyjaśniła. Jej głos zadygotał, gdy wypowiadała imię dawnego przyjaciela, ale udało jej się wygiąć usta w nikłym uśmiechu, nim ukryła je za ogromnym łykiem ze swojej szklanki. Syriusz zastanawiał się czy jego żona kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie mówić bez bólu o chłopcach, których zostawiła w innym świecie. Pewnie nie. Pogodziła się z tym co zrobiła i przez większość czasu postrzegała to jako zapłatę za ten szczęśliwy świat, który stworzyła, ale miał wrażenie, że myślała o swoim poprzednim życiu częściej niż zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Myślałam o równoległych. - powiedziała po chwili, podczas której Syriusz zdążył wypić kolejny haust.

\- Światach? - spytał ostrożnie Syriusz, marząc o powrocie do tematu skrytości ich córki i uniknąć depresyjnej dyskusji o porzuceniu i winie sprzed dekady.

\- Nie, właściwie to nie. Bardziej rzeczach, które wydarzą się bez względu na wszystko. Ten rok był chyba moim najważniejszym rokiem w szkole. Pojawiłeś się ty i kiedy Harry poznał prawdę o tobie, dałeś mu ojca. Jestem pewna, że uważał to za niezmiernie ważny moment w swoim życiu. Tak wiele się dowiedział o Jamesie. Sądzę, że dzięki temu poczuł się zarówno bardziej, jak i mniej sierotą. Znać rodziców, których się straciło...

Syriusza nieco oszołomiła ta wiadomość. Zawsze uważał swoją znajomość z Harrym z przeszłości Hermiony za całkowicie pozytywną. Nigdy nie wpadł na to, że im więcej Harry wiedział, tym więcej miał do opłakiwania. Syriusz wielokrotnie myślał o tym, że ta wersja niego, która straciła Jamesa musiała uważać znanie Harry'ego za zarówno wspaniałe jak i rozdzierające. Nie wiedział czemu nigdy się nie zorientował, że Harry mógł czuć to tak samo.

By odwrócić swoją uwagę od nieprzyjemnej wiedzy, Syriusz zmusił się do rozważenia co Hermiona chciała mu powiedzieć.

\- Ale jak to wpływa na ten rok? - spytał. - Nasz Harry zna mnie od zawsze.

\- Tak, ale w tym roku zdarzyło się wiele innych rzeczy. - powiedziała w zamyśleniu Hermiona.

Syriusz zwracał więcej uwagi niż zwykle na jedną z jej wielu teorii. Tylko tak mógł zignorować przygnębiającą naturę tematu.

\- Najważniejszym jest chyba ucieczka Glizdogona i to, że pomógł Riddle'owi powrócić. - ciągnęła Hermiona. - To jedno małe wydarzenie stało się katalizatorem drugiej wojny, największej zmiany społecznej od dziesiątek lat. - z każdym słowem jej głos stawał się coraz bardziej akademicki, usuwając w przeszłość ponury nastrój sprzed chwili. - Zastanawiam się czy w jakiś sposób wydarzenia dotyczące Remusa to nie coś podobnego. Że w pewnym momencie zmiany _muszą_ nastąpić, jakby progres został przepowiedziany, ale jak będzie przebiegał to nasza decyzja...

Syriusz wiedział, że powinien od czasu do czasu spodziewać się czegoś takiego od Hermiony. Była w końcu mądrzejsza od wszystkich ludzi, których kiedykolwiek spotkał. Ale i tak go to czasem zaskakiwało. Większość ludzi myślała o problemach lub pomysłach, ale jego żona myślała o wszechświecie. Jego problemy z wyrażeniem opinii na ten temat musiały być oczywiste, bo Hermiona znów uniosła swoją szklankę.

\- Nie przejmuj się, pij. - dodała. - Są lepsze sposoby na cieszenie się domem bez dziecka niż rozmowy o pracy i teoriach między wymiarowych.

\- Ha. - Syriusz nie był w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu, z którym chętnie wypełnił rozkaz. - Powinienem cię częściej upijać.

\- Proszę, nie jestem pijana. Po prostu nie mogę znieść twojej smutnej miny. - wstała i przeciągnęła się. - Znam dwa sposoby na polepszenie ci humoru, a ponieważ nie byłabym w stanie upiec ci niebieskich makaroników, gdyby zależało od tego moje życie, będziesz musiał zadowolić się tym drugim.

Zakończyła zdanie ze zdecydowanie zuchwałym uśmiechem, a jego serce raptownie stało się lżejsze. Chwyciła go za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą w kierunku schodów. Miała rację. Jak zwykle. Stanowczo potrzebował oderwania myśli od bezproduktywnych zmartwień i kręcenia się w kółko.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Założę się, że myśleliście, że porzuciłam to opowiadanie... nie! Po prostu lato przeszkodziło mi w pisaniu._

_Dziękuje za to, że czytacie, proszę, komentujcie!_

_Mrs J xx_


	9. Rozdział 9

_Ogromne podziękowania dla Mirabelle P za doprowadzenie tego rozdziału do porządku. Jesteś wspaniała xx_

* * *

Południowa część South Shields była skromnym i spokojnym miejscem. Wyblakłe domy z czerwonej cegły kontrastowały z szarymi chodnikami z cementu i skromnymi trawnikami, na których naga ziemia przeplatała się z roślinami, usilnie próbujących rosnąć na piaszczystej glebie. Gdziekolwiek nie spojrzeć stały niewielkie piętrowe domki i chociaż Syriusz nie widział stąd morza, musiało znajdować się bardzo blisko. Powietrze pachniało tu jeszcze świeżej niż w wiejskiej Dolinie Godryka.

Jednakże tego popołudnia niebo nie przypominało nikomu o wakacjach nad morzem. Płynęły po nim ciemne chmury, które z pewnością zwiastowały śnieg w głębi lądu. Było wietrznie i przenikliwie, a podchodząc do pojedynczego, niewielkiego domku, stojącego na końcu skromnej uliczki, obaj Syriusz i Frank żałowali swojej pracowitości. Gdy zbliżali się do ścieżki prowadzącej do drzwi, opatulili się ciaśniej płaszczami i skłonili głowy, by uchronić się przez zimnym wiatrem wiejącym od Morza Północnego.

Tu mieszkał Strażnik Archie, ojciec Grety Reeves, z którym próbowali się bezskutecznie skontaktować pocztą lub przez sieć fiuu, by zdobyć jego pozwolenie na przesłuchanie Grety. Wedle wszelkich prawideł nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Najwyraźniej Archie Reeves należał o grona pracoholików, którzy rzadko opuszczali swoje stanowisko. Coś za co Syriusz był mu niezmiernie wdzięczny. W Azkabanie potrzebowano kogoś tak oddanego sprawie.

Frank podszedł do przodu, by zapukać, a Syriusz rozejrzał się po cichej uliczce. Z wyjątkiem nieustępliwej trawy wyrastającej w pęknięciach chodnika, nie było tu zieleni. W bardzo podobnym domu po drugiej stronie uliczki poruszyła się koronkowa firanka i Syriuszowi mignął obfity biust ukryty za podomką w kwiatki.

Czekali aż drzwi się otworzą. Syriusz miał szczerą nadzieję, że zastali Archiego w domu, bo inaczej będą zmuszeni szukać go w Azkabanie, a tego obaj woleli uniknąć. Byłoby znacznie prościej, gdyby mogli skontaktować się z nim w pracy, ale nie wolno było wysyłać sów do Azkabanu.

Gdy po pięciu minutach, nikt nie odpowiedział, Frank zasugerował, że powinni spróbować od tyłu, więc powędrowali tam wąską zarośniętą ścieżką. W ogródku z tyłu domu panował taki sam nieporządek jak wszędzie dookoła. Na klombach prym wiodły chwasty, a wilgotna trawa była tak wysoka, że zamoczyła skraj Syriuszowego płaszcza. Choć miejsce wydawało się opuszczone, na sznurku do rozwieszania bielizny rozwieszonym w połowie podwórka wisiały ubrania i rzędy podniszczonych, ale czystych ręczników. Jeden z nic, taki duży zatrzepotał na wietrze i Syriusz zdał sobie sprawę, że nie byli na podwórku sami. Spod ręcznika wstawały stopy w gryzących wełnianych skarpetach i znoszonych, ciężkich buciorach.

\- Panie Reeves? - zawołał Syriusz, by jego głos poniósł się po podwórku mimo wiatru.

Po jego pytaniu buty poruszyły się i zza prania wychynął drobny mężczyzna. Jego słabymi, popielatymi włosami szarpał wiatr, tak że tańczyły wokół głowy niczym statyczna szara chmura. Miał pobrużdżoną zmarszczkami twarz, a w musztardowej koszuli z krótkim rękawem wyglądał jakby był chory. Z jego ponurą aurą mocno kontrastował falbaniasty fartuszek, który miał zawiązany dookoła bioder.

\- To ja. - odezwał się ostrożnie Archie, zauważywszy mundury aurorów. Zerknął na trzymane w rękach drewniane spinacze, jakby zastanawiał się czy powinien kontynuować wieszanie prania. - Jak mogę panom pomóc? - spytał, najwyraźniej uznawszy Syriusza i Franka za dość ważnych, by poświęcić im pełną uwagę.

\- Jestem auror Black, a to jest auror Longbottom. - powiedział Syriusz, nie mając pewności czy powinien się śmiać czy obrazić. - Próbowaliśmy się z panem skontaktować od prawie dwóch tygodni.

\- Naprawdę? - spytał Archie, zerkając w stronę domu. - Od dawna nie sprawdzałem poczty, pewnie dlatego nie otrzymali panowie odpowiedzi.

\- No tak. - odparł Frank, któremu nie udało się ukryć niedowierzania.

Archie wpiął spinacze w fartuszek i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zwykle nie mam z kim rozmawiać, to nic osobistego, aurorze Longbottom. Mają panowie ochotę na herbatę. - dodał, odwracając się do nich plecami i przechodząc po trawie do domu.

Frank i Syriusz przez chwilę się na siebie patrzyli, a potem poszli za nim. Frank wydawał się być tak samo zdumiony zblazowaną postawą mężczyzny co Syriusz. Najwyraźniej nie uważał tego, że aurorzy pojawili się w jego domu za nic dziwnego.

\- Więc czego panowie ode mnie chcą? - spytał Archie, gdy tylko weszli do środka. Stał w kuchni zbudowanej na kształt litery „u", która wyrastała z salonu. Postawił stały trójkątny czajnik z żelaza na kuchence gazowej i szturchnął ją różdżką, jednocześnie mówiąc: - Nie było żadnych włamań, ani innych problemów w pracy.

\- Nie, nie chodzi o Azkaban. - oznajmił Syriusz, przyglądając się spartańsku urządzonemu salonowi.

Na prawie przetartym dywanie stała niewielka, dwuosobowa kanapa, na stoliku do kawy znajdowało się radio, a po jego drugiej stronie postawiono niepasujący fotel. Ściany ostro kontrastowały z tym brakiem przytulnego komfortu. Wisiała na nich mozaika oprawionych zdjęć, z których uśmiechał się młodszy i weselszy Archie Reeves. Na każdym mała dziewczynka siedziała na jego ramionach albo kolanach. Na wielu pojawiała się też jasnowłosa kobieta, która machała, całowała zażenowanego Archiego w policzek albo odbierała od dziewczynki białą stokrotkę na czymś co wyglądało jak podwórko, na którym byli przed chwilą, choć miało idealnie przystrzyżoną trawę i świetnie utrzymane rabatki. Na największym zdjęciu, wiszącym tuż obok Syriusza, kobieta stała z Archiem na schodach wiodących do niewielkiego kościółka i przysłaniała oczy przed spadającym z nieba konfetti. To musiał być dzień ich ślubu.

Syriusz wiedział, że żona Archiego, a mama Grety nie żyła. Greta ledwo przetrwała atak wilkołaka, ale pani Reeves uzdrowiciele u Świętego Munga nie byli w stanie uratować. „Coś okropnego" pomyślał, wyobrażając sobie siebie w takiej sytuacji. Dla niego od straty Hermiony gorsze byłoby tylko gdyby na zawsze odebrano mu Florę. Lykantropia to niewielka cena za zatrzymanie jej.

Frank odezwał się, za co Syriusz był mu wdzięczny. Rozważanie straty całej rodziny, strasznie go rozpraszało.

\- Istnieje możliwość, że piątego listopada, gdy pana córka była w szkolnym Skrzydle Szpitalnym miało tam miejsce przestępstwo. Potrzebujemy pana zgody na zapytanie jej, czy nie widziała czegoś dziwnego.

\- _Co_? - spytał Archie, prawie wypuszczając z dłoni kubki. - Muszę wyrazić zgodę żebyście mogli z nią porozmawiać? - zabrał się za szukanie torebek z herbatą, mrucząc pod nosem. - Nic dziwnego, że tak wolno pracujecie tam w Londynie. - zatrzasnął drzwiczki szafki i zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na Franka. - Jesteście panowie aurorami, oczywiście, że możecie z nią porozmawiać. Świetnie sobie radzi z prowadzeniem konwersacji, wiedzą panowie? Ma w końcu prawie dwanaście lat i w ogóle.

\- Tak szybko dorastają, co nie? - spytał Syriusz, w próbie przyjacielskiej pogawędki. Archie był tak dziwnym człowiekiem, że nie wiedział, jak go scharakteryzować. - Tak się składa, że Greta jest przyjaciółką mojej córki. Też jest pierwszoroczną Gryfonką.

\- Moja też. - dodał Frank.

\- Naprawdę? - spytał Archie, obracając się by zwrócić na nich pełną uwagę.

\- Wydaje się pan zdziwiony.

Archie przytaknął wolno.

\- Moja Greta... Ostatnimi laty nie miała zbyt wielu przyjaciół, nie odkąd... Cóż, pewnie panowie wiedzą po co była tamtej nocy w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. - Frank i Syriusz też przytaknęli. - Cholernie okropne przekleństwo dla takiej małej dziewczynki. - mówił dalej Archie, a potem urwał, wyglądając na nieco zdumionego. - Córki panów są w tym samym wieku? Śpi z nimi w tym samym dormitorium? - obaj aurorzy znów przytaknęli. - Nie martwi to panów?

\- Nie. - odparli jednocześnie.

\- Czasy rzeczywiście się zmieniły. - mruknął Archie, powracając do robienia herbaty. - Za moich czasów by tego nie było, wilkołaków w tym samym miejscu co dzieci. No ale Greta chyba też musi się uczyć.

\- Ciężko panu wychowywać dziewczynkę samemu? - spytał Syriusz, nie zdając sobie sprawy ze swojego wścibstwa. Znów przyglądał się zdjęciom szczęśliwej rodziny rozwieszonym na wszystkich ścianach i znów uderzyło go jak trudne życie prowadził Archie. - Merlin wie, że nie poradziłbym sobie z córką bez pomocy żony. Jak na mnie dziewczynki są zupełnie nielogiczne.

Słysząc to pytanie Archie napotkał spojrzenie Syriusza, a auror jeszcze nigdy nie widział na jego twarzy takiej szczerości.

\- Jest w porządku. - odparł, a potem zaklął i szybko zdjął żelazny czajnik z kuchenki. Spód zadymił, gdy właściciel pospiesznie włożył go pod kran. Uderzenie wody sprawiło, że rozległ się głośny syk. Najwyraźniej Archie zapomniał wlać wody nim włączył kuchenkę. Odstawił już napełniony czajnik na miejsce i kontynuował rozmowę z Syriuszem. - Jak panowie się dowiedzieli, przez większość czasu pracuję, a odkąd Gretę pogryziono, zazwyczaj zajmuje się nią pani Mackenzie z naprzeciwka. Od tamtego czasu Greta lepiej czuje się w samotności. Ale cieszę się, że ma przyjaciółki, nie ma nic gorszego niż życie w samotności. Nic. - gdy kończył jego głos był niesamowicie smutny i Syriusz nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Na szczęście nim stało się to konieczne, Archie znów się odezwał, znów brzmiąc jak człowiek, który nie ma czasu na nonsensy. - A teraz jeśli to już wszystko to mam obowiązki do zrobienia nim wrócę do pracy.

„Czyli jednak nie będzie herbaty?" pomyślał Syriusz, ale w tym samym momencie odezwała się miłość Franka do efektywności.

\- Oczywiście, musi pan to podpisać na znak, że wyraża pan zgodę. - oznajmił Longbottom, wyciągając z wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza formularz zgody na przesłuchiwanie małoletnich. - Według normalnej procedury podczas przesłuchań małoletnich czarodziejów i czarownic, towarzyszą im rodzice. Jaki termin panu pasuje? Przesłuchanie może się odbyć w Hogwarcie lub w Ministerstwie, gdzie panu wygodniej.

\- Obawiam się, że nie będę mógł wyrwać się z pracy. - oznajmił Archie, biorąc pergamin i wyciągając z szuflady kuchennej wystrzępione pióro. - Jeśli nie ma mnie więcej niż parę godzin, wszystko się rozpada. Ministerstwo może zapewnić adwokata, prawda? - zerknął na nich, a jego pióro zawisło nad formularzem. - Robią tak dla tamtych ścierw, to przecież i dla Grety?

\- Tak. - odparł Frank. - Oczywiście.

\- Świetnie. - mruknął Archie i podpisał się w odpowiednim miejscu. Oddał pergamin Frankowi i dodał: - Jestem pewien, że Greta opowie mi wszystko w trakcie Świąt.

Zgasił kuchenkę i przeszedłszy przez pokój, ruszył do tylnych drzwi. Syriusz myślał, że gospodarz odprowadza ich do wyjścia, ale zamiast otworzyć przed nimi drzwi w uniwersalnym geście znaczący „czas już iść", ten wyszedł na ganek.

Poszli za Archiem na podwórko. Zanim dotarli do ścieżki, już z powrotem zamieniał się wieszaniem prania.

\- Co pan wie o Wesleyu Fawley'u? - spytał Syriusz. Nawet jeśli Fawley wydawał się mało prawdopodobnym trucicielem, można było dowiedzieć się o nim nieco więcej.

Archie przerwał zapinanie spinaczy.

\- O inspektorze? - dopytał się ostro.

\- Tak, odwiedził pana tamtego poranka, prawda? - Syriusz dostrzegł, że koszula, którą właśnie wieszał Archie miała nadpalone mankiety, z pewnością z powodu piecyków koksowych rozjaśniających mury Azkabanu.

\- No tak. - przyznał Archie. - Mamy tam kwartalne inspekcje. Jest wybredny, ale u mnie nigdy nie znajduje żadnych odstępstw od normy. Wszystko zawsze jest idealnie. Mieszka tu niedaleko, po drodze do doków.

\- Wie pan czy ma jakieś surowe poglądy? - spytał Frank.

Archie prychnął cicho.

\- Tylko takie, że złe opisanie sprzętu powinno być karalne.

\- No tak, dziękujemy. - zakończył Frank.

* * *

Gdyby ktoś spytał Remusa, ten powiedziałby, że nie zmienił sposobu postrzegania świata po zdobyciu sławy. Powiedziałby, że był skromny i chciał by traktowano go jak innych. Cóż, to właśnie by powiedział zanim udało mu się podpaść auror Tonks. Po pierwszej nocy na straży dalej traktowała go dość chłodno. Tamtego wieczora zasugerował, że nie był jej wdzięczny za ochronę, a zarazem za czas, który poświęciła na siedzenie w jego nudnym saloniku.

Trzeci wieczór z rzędu chował się w sypialni. Zdecydował, że lepiej schodzić jej z drogi i nie dawać młodej pani auror powodu do posyłania mu tego zdumiewająco ostrego spojrzenia. Ni z tego, ni z owego zapragnął, by przypomniała sobie, że to on zabił Voldemorta i tym samym wolno mu było raz na jakiś czas zachować się jak niewychowany palant, szczególnie, że zazwyczaj szczycił się uprzejmością. No i w końcu uratował czarodziejski świat.

Przez dziesięć lat kobiety robiły wszystko co w ich mocy by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. W barach wciskano mu w rękę serwetki z wypisanymi koordynacjami kominków, jednocześnie szepcząc do ucha słodkie słówka. Niezbyt subtelnie wkładano mu do kieszeni klucze do różnych pokoi hotelowych w trakcie przyjęć po różnych konferencjach, w których uczestniczył pod koniec lat 80tych. Odrobinę się wstydził, ile takich zaproszeń przyjął. Ale każdy inny dwudziestolatek zrobiłby to samo. W końcu to, że lubiło się zapinane na guziki swetry i czytanie literatury innej niż beletrystyka nie znaczyło, że było się martwym. Ale auror Tonks stanowiła najwyraźniej wyjątek od tej reguły.

Mniejsza, chodziło o to, że teraz Remus utknął z niemiernie zirytowaną strażniczką i uważał to za denerwująco ironiczne, że należała do nielicznego grona tych kobiet, które miały w nosie jego sławę i inteligencję.

Siedział na krześle wciśniętym w kąt sypialni, próbując czytać i zrelaksować się. Dwie godziny uczenia siedmiorocznych walki z _Imperiusem_ złożyły się na bardzo wyczerpujące popołudnie. Może powinien być wdzięczny, że jego strażniczka, choć naburmuszona, przynajmniej zachowywała się cicho. A przynajmniej zwykle tak robiła. Dziś do jego uszu docierały ciche, pełne frustracji prychnięcia i głośny dźwięk przerzucanych stronę stron długiego raportu, nad którym pracowała.

Remus powoli dochodził do wniosku, że auror Tonks nieco przesadzała. Albo to, albo zdenerwowała się na coś oprócz niego. Zastanawiając się nad tym, zdał sobie sprawę, że dźwięk przekładanych kartek ucichł. Zaczął słuchać uważniej, ale w pokoju było zupełnie cicho. Auror Tonks musiała zrezygnować z dalszej pracy tego wieczora.

Remus powoli przysypiał na swoich krześle, gdy ogromny huk towarzyszący upadkowi czegoś ciężkiego na kamienną podłogę, wstrząsnął jego salonem. Skoczył na równe nogi. Czy ktoś się włamał? Czy przespał odgłosy walki w drugim pokoju? Czy ten hałas to oznaka, że auror Tonks została pokonana? Zdziwiło go, że się boi, ale walące głośno serce i spotniała dłoń trzymająca różdżkę na to właśnie wskazywało.

Remus podkradł się do drzwi do salonu, starając się nie uczynić ani jednego dźwięku i wyjrzał przez odrobinę uchylone drzwi. Prawie spodziewał się zastać swojego prawie mordercę w drzwiach, ale nikogo tam nie było. W salonie panował półmrok, a rozjaśniały go tylko nieliczne świece ustawione razem na stoliku z książek. Tonks zniknęła. Remus nie wiedział nawet dowodów, że coś rzeczywiście upadło na podłogę. Czy sobie to wyobraził?

Na kanapie walały się formularze i dwa ogromne podręczniki, jeden otwarty i oparty na drugim. Wyglądało na to, że przed zniknięciem Tonks się uczyła. Jeśli ktoś trenował, by zostać aurorem, musiał zdawać egzaminy, pomyślał Remus, dalej rozglądając się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu Tonks. Pamiętał jak w młodości Syriusz i James się na nie skarżyli. Choć w 1979, gdy oni zdawali pierwsze testy na koniec roku sprawa wyglądała nieco inaczej. Wisząca im nad głowami groźba Voldemorta stanowiła całkiem niezłą zachętę do powtórki.

Gdy odsuwał się od drzwi, serce Remusa biło już trochę wolniej. Nie widział żadnego bezpośredniego zagrożenia, choć nieco niepokoiło go to, że Tonks opuściła pozycję nie informując go o tym. Ale zanim zdążył zrobić jeszcze jeden krok, w najdalszym kącie rozległo się szuranie. Wydawało mu się, że dostrzegł jak coś się tam porusza, ale kiedy spojrzał w tamtą stronę, nic nie zauważył. Dwie ozdóbki zakołysały się na półce z książkami jakiś metr od kąta. Znów uniósł różdżkę. Czy jednak nie był sam? Niby w odpowiedzi na jego niewypowiedziane pytanie, płomienie wszystkich trzech palących się na stoliku świec zadrżały. „Przeciąg?" zdążył się zastanowić, nim książki widocznie przechyliły się w lewo. Zabrzmiało zduszone przekleństwo, a wszystkie trzy kapiące woskiem świece zsunęły się na podłogę. Gdy spadały płynny wosk zdusił ich płomienie i pokój pogrążył się w mroku.

Zanim sam zdążył wymamrotać zaklęcie, po drugiej stronie zalśniła końcówka różdżki, oświetlając twarz zawstydzonej auror Tonks.

\- Siema. - westchnęła ciężko, magicznie odsyłając książki z powrotem na miejsce i sprawiając, że na powrót zapalone świece znów zawisły w powietrzu. - Powinieneś je zaczarować, żeby unosiły się w powietrzu. - poradziła. - Niebezpiecznie je tak trzymać.

\- Pewnie tak. - zgodził się Remus, oszołomiony tym jak dziwnie się zachowywała. - Dlaczego wędrujesz niewidzialna po pokoju? Zacząłem myśleć, że mi odbiło.

\- Próbuję ćwiczyć skradanie i tropienie. - wyjaśniła z zażenowaniem. - Nie to, żeby mi to w czymś pomogło. - opadła ciężko na kanapę. - Potrafię w sekundę zmienić twarz, ale podkraść się do kogoś? - lekko potrząsnęła głową, a na jej ustach wykwitł pozbawiony wesołości uśmiech. - Równie dobrze mogłabym być pieprzonym słoniem.

\- Bardzo malutkim słoniem. - odparł pospiesznie Remus i mimo zniechęcenia, sardoniczny uśmiech Tonks nieco złagodniał. Remus poczuł ulgę. – Może po prostu tak się przyzwyczaiłaś do ukrywania się na widoku, że nigdy nie potrzebowałaś skradania?

Czarownica przytaknęła.

\- Albo to albo mam siedem stóp i jestem w połowie ślepa. - Remus zaśmiał się, a Tonks z lekko wzruszyła ramionami, najwyraźniej w siebie nie wierząc. - Ale to nie ma znaczenia, dalej muszę zdać. Moody będzie rozczarowany, jeśli mi się nie uda. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że Syriusz tygodniami będzie się ze mnie śmiał.

\- Potrafi być bezwzględny, jeśli chce. - zgodził się ze zrozumieniem Remus. - Może mógłbym ci pomóc? Kiedy masz egzamin?

\- Za dwa tygodnie. - odparła niepewnie. - Ale nie musisz...

\- Utknęłaś tu, podczas gdy powinnaś się uczyć, przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić. - uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.

\- A jesteś w ogóle dobry w skradaniu się? Bez urazy. - dodała szybko. - Chodzi mi tylko o to, że choć pojedynkowanie się z Riddlem to niezły wyczyn to nie podkradłeś się do niego, prawda?

\- Uczciwe pytanie. - odparł lekko Remus, szukając w myślach przykładu swoich umiejętności skradania się. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, przypominając sobie jeden. - Spędziłem prawie całą szkolną karierę w towarzystwie Syriusza Blacka i Jamesa Pottera, a mimo to moje szlabany stanowią mniej niż ćwierć liczby ich szlabanów. Jestem dobry w unikaniu złapania.

Tonks zaśmiała się na widok tego dumnego uśmiechu.

\- No dobrze. - zgodziła się. - Jeśli sądzisz, że możesz pomóc przegranej sprawie, to próbuj.

\- Um, teraz? - spytał Remus, zdumiony, że postawiono go w takiej sytuacji.

\- Cóż, może następnym razem. - odparła, zerkając na zegarek. - Muszę wstać na odprawę o siódmej, a spać będę na twojej grudkowatej kanapie.

Remusowi było głupio, że musiała spać na kanapie. Więcej niż raz próbował zaproponować jej zamianę miejsc, ale Tonks zauważyła, że gdyby ktoś chciał się włamać do jego pokoju, wszedłby przez drzwi lub okno, a oba znajdowały się w salonie. Więc właśnie tam musiała być.

\- Możesz ją transmutować. - zaproponował. - Nie jestem przywiązany do grudek tylko leniwy.

\- Już to zrobiłam. - przyznała gładko Tonks. - Chciałam tylko żebyś mi współczuł.

Gdy bezczelnie wzruszyła ramionami, Remus zwalczył ochotę, by wyszczerzyć zęby i odpowiedział sucho.

\- Serce mi krwawi. - a potem powrócił do siebie. - Dobranoc, Tonks.

Tonks zepchnęła swoje papiery z kanapy na podłogę i wyciągnęła z plecaka koc.

\- Dobranoc, Remusie. - odparła cicho, sekundę zanim zamknął drzwi.

* * *

**^V^**

* * *

_Wielkie podziękowania dla wszystkich, którzy skomentowali poprzedni rozdział. Doceniam nawet najmniejsze podziękowanie za czas i wysiłek włożony w pisanie porządnego fika._

_Jestem Wam wszystkim tak strasznie wdzięczna xx_

* * *

**Od tłumaczki**: Z góry przepraszam za możliwe opóźnienia przy kolejnym rozdziale. Dziś wylatuję na wakacje i będę z powrotem dopiero w niedzielę wieczorem, więc nie jestem pewna, czy uda mi się zedytować i opublikować następny rozdział przed północą. Postaram się, ale może być różnie. W każdym razie najpóźniej w poniedziałek powinniście mieć dostęp do **Rozdziału 10**.


	10. Rozdział 10

**Od tłumaczki: **Bardzo przepraszam, ale wróciłam wczoraj całkowicie skonana i jak widać się nie wyrobiłam. Naprawiam to najszybciej jak mogę. A tak w ogóle, trzymajcie kciuki, jutro się bronię :).

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Wiem co sobie wszyscy myślicie, „Już kolejny rozdział?! Niemożliwe!"_

_To się dzieje, kiedy tylu z was poświęca czas, żeby wystawić mi komentarz. To niezmiernie motywujące, ogromne podziękowania. Nie skończyłam jeszcze odpowiadać, tak się skupiłam na publikowaniu tego rozdziału._

_Mam też nadzieję, że wszyscy ucieszą się z powrotu ulubieńca z 169, który ma miejsce w tym rozdziale. Wprowadziłam go głównie przez wzgląd na czytelników. Tyle próśb!_

_**Wyśmienita robota Mirabelle P jako bety xx**_

* * *

Minęło czternaście dni (całe dwa tygodnie) odkąd eliksir Remusa zawiódł a mimo to Syriusz i Frank ani trochę nie zbliżyli się do odnalezienia odpowiedzi na pytanie kto, jak, czy dlaczego to zrobił. Został tylko tydzień do momentu, kiedy trzeba będzie zacząć podawać kolejną dawkę eliksiru tojadowego i zaledwie jeden dzień aż Snape będzie musiał zacząć go ważyć pod okiem obserwatora.

Syriusz dalej nie mógł uwierzyć kogo Moody wybrał do tego zadania. Nawet jeśli miało to sens, szczególnie jeśli chcieli utrzymać całą sprawę z dala od prasy, to Moody chyba nie miał pojęcia co to kuszenie losu. A może po prostu próbował wkurzyć Jamesa.

Moody uznał, że idealną kandydatką do sprawdzenia jak Snape'owi idzie warzenie eliksiru będzie osoba, która jako pierwsza uwarzyła eliksir tojadowy, a jednocześnie była godną zaufania członkinią starego Zakonu i przyjaciółką Remusa i chciała dla niego jak najlepiej. Czyli Lily Potter. Ze zrozumiałego powodu Jamesa wprawiło to w złość. Lily i Snape'a nie dało się nazwać przyjaciółmi. Właściwie to nie byli nimi od szkoły. Ale Lily próbowała bronić Mistrza Eliksirów, gdy Harry skarżył się na jego niesprawiedliwe szlabany. Zgadzała się po prawdzie, że ilość szlabanów była niesprawiedliwa, ale twierdziła, że na większość jej syn z pewnością zasłużył. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę jak wiele Lily i James zawdzięczali Remusowi, który przecież po wojnie utrzymał ich rodzinę z dala od sławy, James, choć niechętnie, zgodził się, że nie istniał lepszy kandydat niż jego żona.

Te myśli naszły Syriusza, gdy właśnie zmierzał na dół, by przesłuchać Draco. Większość jego umysłu nadal zajmowała sfrustrowana i skwaszona miła Jamesa, a tuż obok niej ta mniejsza zafiksowała się na braku postępów, jeśli chodziło o znalezienie sprawcy. Winda na poziom dziesiąty była na szczęście pusta, mógł więc samotnie nurzać się w swojej niekompetencji. To znaczy do momentu, gdy drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich prychający z irytacją Frank Longbottom, który trzymał w ramionach stertę teczek.

\- Twoja cholerna rodzina! - oznajmił natychmiast Frank. - Sam sobie z nimi radź. Ja mam dość. - wepchnął Syriuszowi w ręce teczki i wsiadł do winy, pospiesznie wypychając z niej kolegę. - Pokój czwarty. - dodał, wściekle wciskając guzik służący do zamknięcia się kratki. - Ja mu pokażę _racjonalny powód_. - mruczał do siebie. - Nadęty dupek.

Syriusz z rozbawieniem patrzył, jak winda rusza. Frank gestem popędził go w stronę pokoi przesłuchań, z determinacją nie napotykając jego spojrzenia, a winda z drżeniem potoczyła się w górę, na poziom dziewiąty. Syriusz mrugnął ze zdumieniem w obliczu takiego pożegnania i gdy wypolerowane na wysoki połysk buty Franka zniknęły mu z oczu dalej stał jak słup. Zmusił się do przystąpienia do dzieła i skierował się w stronę pokoju przesłuchań numer 4, myśląc, że Draco nie mógł być powodem irytacji Franka. Może i był sarkastycznym szczeniakiem, ale Frank na co dzień radził sobie z prawdziwymi kryminalistami. Każdy auror był przyzwyczajony do bezczelności i znacznie gorszego zachowania.

Syriusz pchnął drzwi, nim zdążył zacząć się zastanawiać nad prawdopodobnymi powodami, dla których nieporuszony zwykle Frank się poddał. Natychmiast otrzymał odpowiedź. W małym, ponurym pokoiku zastał nie tylko Draco i Narcyzę, ale też Polluxa Blacka. Patriarcha rodu Blacków nosił strój zaprojektowany do onieśmielania, czarną szatę ze sztywnym kołnierzykiem. Jego przetykane siwizną włosy związano z tyłu, a mina wyrażała wyćwiczoną wyższość.

Narcyza siedziała sztywno, odrobinę odsunięta od stołu i na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała na całkiem spokojną. Tylko dłonie trzymała dość mocno zaciśnięte na podołku. Draco stał bardzo blisko Polluxa. Był w mundurku szkolnym, a jego srebrno-zielony krawat zawiązano znacznie sprawniej niż Syriuszowi kiedykolwiek udało się poradzić z własnym, czerwono-złotym. Draco mógłby udzielać Frankowi lekcji prezentacji osobistej i krawatowej symetrii.

\- No dobra! - oznajmił Syriusz, dość dramatycznie rzucając teczki na stół. - Dziadku, proszę powiedz mi, że nie robisz kłopotów tylko dla zabawy. Franka jakby coś ugryzło. Co zrobiłeś?

\- Ach, nic nielegalnego, mój chłopcze. - oznajmił natychmiast Pollux, brzmiąc przy tym na znacznie bardziej rozbawionego niż być powinien. - Przyszedłem tylko wesprzeć młodego Draco. Niesłusznie go oskarżono o tę tajemniczą zbrodnię.

\- Dziadku - westchnął z irytacją Syriusz, siadając i posyłając Narcyzie uśmiech. - Draco o nic nie oskarżono. Znalazł się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym w czasie, gdy popełniono przestępstwo. I tyle. Więc usiądź proszę, a ja zadam Draco oficjalne pytania i będzie mógł wrócić do szkoły. To wszystko.

\- Syriuszu - odezwała się prosząco Narcyza. - Ciągnięcie go tu, do tych okropnych celi jest niezmiernie traumatyczne. To tylko mały chłopiec.

\- Mamo. - prychnął Draco. - Nie jestem...

\- Ćśś, kochanie. - uciszyła go Narcyza. - Naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie możesz z nim porozmawiać gdzieś, gdzie jest nieco bardziej... sucho.

\- Cyziu - odparł Syriusz. - to oficjalne śledztwo i to bardzo ważne. Powiedziałaś, że nie chcesz udać się do Hogwartu, więc urządziliśmy spotkanie w Londynie. Ministerstwo to jedyne odpowiednie do tego miejsce.

\- Są inne pokoje. - odpowiedziała z odrazą, zakładając szatę na kolanie, by jej skraj nie zalegał na kamiennej posadzce.

\- Uważam to, że zmuszono nas do przebywania w pokoju przesłuchań za obraźliwe. - dodał Pollux. - Jeśli Draco nie jest przesłuchiwany, dlaczego nie mogłeś porozmawiać z nim w domu?

\- Nikogo nikt do niczego nie zmusza. - odparł Syriusz, który nie wiedział, czy chce mu się śmiać, czy zatłuc swojego dziadka. - I wiesz, dlaczego Dziadku, przestań robić problemy. Przez całe życie dość czasu radziłeś sobie z biurokracją, by rozumieć konieczność stosowania protokołu. Pozwól mi zadać pytania i będziesz mógł wracać do zwykłych zajęć. Jestem pewien, że w domu czeka na ciebie whisky, którą koniecznie trzeba wypić.

\- Nie ma potrzeby być bezczelnym. - odparł Pollux, wyglądając na odrobinę obrażonego.

\- A ty nie masz po co robić zamieszania. - odparował Syriusz, jak zawsze rad, że udało mu się przegadać dziadka. Potem odezwał się do Draco, jednocześnie otwierając teczkę, w której znalazł notatki Franka: - Draco, usiądź i odpowiadaj szczerze. - powiedział szorstko. - Będziesz w zamku przed obiadem.

Draco nieco zdziwił ten ostry ton, bo Syriusz w obliczu nieposłuszeństwa zwykle się wyśmiewał a nie udzielał reprymend.

\- Weź się w garść. - dodał Syriusz bardziej uprzejmie. - W zeszłym tygodniu obiecałem ci, że będę cię traktował jak każdego innego świadka.

\- Pan Longbottom tak nie zrobił. - burknął Draco. - Sądzi, że coś kombinuję. Mówiłem ci, że ludzie nie zapominają. Powiedział '_Twoja rodzina_', wiedziałem...

\- Miał na myśli Blacków. - przerwał mu Syriusz. - To samo mi powiedział, gdy wysiadałem z windy. Sfrustrował się po prostu, bo Dziadek nie dawał mu wykonywać swojej pracy. - Syriusz posłał swojemu dziadkowi znaczące spojrzenie. - To nie ma żadnego związku z przeszłością twojego ojca.

\- Co _Lucjusz_ ma wspólnego z tym wszystkim? - spytała zszokowana Narcyza, której popsuło humor samo wspomnienie męża, o którego istnieniu wolała zwykle zapominać.

\- Nic. - odparł z emfazą Syriusz, z całych sił próbując nie stracić nad sobą panowania. - O to właśnie chodzi.

\- Ale coś stało się profesorowi Lupinowi i stąd ta cała sprawa, prawda? A kto inny chciałby zrobić mu krzywdę jak nie Śmierciożercy, którym zniszczył życie.

\- Zniszczył? - powtórzył Syriusz, którego słowa Draco ubodły bardziej niż mógłby się tego spodziewać. - Zapewniam cię Draco, że wszyscy którzy trafili do więzienia po upadku Voldemorta zasługiwali, by _zniszczono_ im życie.

\- Ale _ja_ nic nie zrobiłem, ledwo potrafiłem chodzić. Czemu wini się mnie za jego błędy? To niesprawiedliwe.

\- Wystarczy. - Pollux położył dłoń na ramieniu Draco, a chłopiec umilkł. - Zadawaj swoje pytania, Syriuszu. Draco, potem przedyskutujemy sprawę twojego ojca. Teraz nie czas na to.

Odpowiadając na standardowe pytania Draco był nadąsany, ale posłuszny. Czy zauważyłeś coś dziwnego? Kogo widziałeś w Skrzydle Szpitalnym? Ale Syriusz nie dowiedział się od chłopca niczego nowego: Fawley prowadził inspekcję, więc Poppy była podirytowana. Nie miała innych pacjentów. Podczas obecności Draco nikt nie wszedł do biura. Chłopiec tylko raz zawahał się podczas odpowiadania na pytania, przy którym wyglądał na prawie znudzonego i to wtedy, gdy Syriusz zamknął teczkę i uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Ostatnie pytanie, dzieciaku, a potem będziesz wolny. - Draco prawie odpowiedział uśmiechem, ale potem zamarł, bo Syriusz powiedział: - Co zabrałeś z szafki poniedziałkowej nocy?

Draco dalej patrzył prosto na Syriusza, ale jego jasne oczy, tak podobne do oczu aurora rozszerzyły się ze zdumieniem.

\- Ja... - przełknął ślinę i na chwile niezmiernie zainteresował się blatem stołu. - Nic co by miało z tym związek, Wuju. Obiecuję. - zarówno Pollux jak i Narcyza wyglądali na zaniepokojonych. Pollux wbił w Syriusza pytający wzrok. Dłoń Narcyzy zawisła nad kolanem syna, w geście który mógł się wydawać krzepiący, ale jej usta były mocno zaciśnięte i Syriusz uznał, że wyglądała na dość zawiedzioną. Nie wiedział czy to dlatego, że Draco zrobił coś złego, czy też dlatego, że go na tym złapano. Draco uniósł głowę i powtórzył pewnie: - Nic co by miało z tym związek.

Syriusz nie był pewien czy mu uwierzył. Instynkt podpowiadał, że chłopiec nie kłamał, ale jak zwykle instynkt nie spodoba się Moody'emu ani nie przejdzie przez surowy system sprawdzania jaki stosował Frank. Właśnie dlatego Syriusz nie zapisał ostatniego pytania. Najpierw przeprowadzi ostatnie przesłuchania, a dopiero potem wspomni o tym komukolwiek w biurze.

* * *

Gdy Remus zaproponował Tonks, że pomoże jej ze skradaniem się i tropieniem, nie miał pojęcia w co się pakował. Nie tylko była najbardziej niezdarną osobą jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał, ale też wesoła, pewna siebie pani auror, którą poznawał przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie okazała się dziwnie przestraszona tym jak ciężko szła jej nauka. Na dodatek Remus nie spodziewał się, ile kontaktu fizycznego będzie wymagało powstrzymanie (maleńkiego) słoniątka przez porozbijaniem wszystkich jego rzeczy. Nie to, żeby Tonks to przeszkadzało.

Obecnie prawie siedziała mu okrakiem na kolanach na środku salonu po dziewiątej próbie podkradnięcia się do niego.

\- Czy tym razem mi się udało? - spytała z nadzieją, zdejmując z siebie zaklęcie kameleona i schodząc z niego.

\- Tak. - potwierdził Remus, gdy wstała. - Myślałem, że jesteś po lewej stronie. - przyjął jej wyciągniętą dłoń i dziewczyna pomogła mu wstać. - Choć dalej nie rozumiem czemu upierasz się na mnie rzucać. - poskarżył się, masując kość ogonową.

\- Moody mówi, że jeśli oszczędzasz się podczas treningów, nie będziesz gotowy do walki w polu. - wyrzuciła z siebie natychmiast Tonks.

\- W sumie. - zgodził się niechętnie Remus, a potem z lekkim westchnieniem padł na kanapę, która była znacznie wygodniejsza, odkąd Tonks ją naprawiła. Choć z drugiej strony każda miękka powierzchnia wydawała mu się niebiańska po tym całym rzucaniu na podłogę. - Na pewno udowodniłaś, że świetnie rzucasz zaklęcie kameleona. - oznajmił zachęcająco. - Wydaje mi się, że po prostu jesteś zbyt ochocza i za szybko się ruszasz. To cię zdradzało za każdym razem.

\- No _wiem_. - odparła zawzięcie Tonks. - Mam wrażenie, że czas mi się kończy. - próbowała wyjaśnić, żywo gestykulując. - Pod sam koniec, kiedy się do ciebie zbliżam, jestem pewna, że usłyszysz, jak oddycham, albo moje buty zapiszczą, albo coś zwróci twoją uwagę...

\- Rozumiem. - przerwał jej Remus. - I muszę ci powiedzieć, że zanim się zorientowałem, gdzie jesteś, było już za późno. Jeśli próbujesz rozbroić kogoś bez magii, to świetnie ci idzie, ale to działa tylko podczas walk jeden na jeden. Gdybyś próbowała uciec lub minąć kogoś niepostrzeżenie, nie wolno ci zamieniać ciszy na szybkość.

Tonks przytaknęła poważnie. „Naprawdę wspaniała z niej uczennica" pomyślał Remus. Była bardziej skupiona niż wszyscy jego poprzedni uczniowie. Bardzo go to dziwiło, bo jeśli chodzi o podejście do życia, bardzo przypominała mu Syriusza. Syriusza, któremu udawało się wszystko co próbował osiągnąć dzięki niezmiernym ilościom naturalnego talentu, a nie wkładaniu w to wysiłku. A przynajmniej tak było kiedyś. Tonks jednak, choć wydawała się wyluzowana i nieporuszona, pod płaszczem beztroski skrywała taką determinację, by odnieść sukces, że Remusa fascynowało to zderzenie przeciwności.

\- W tym musi być coś więcej oprócz poruszania się _wolno_. - naciskała Tonks, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. - Nie mogliście dzięki chodzeniu wolno tyle razy umknąć przed Filchem.

\- Pewnie nie. - przyznał Remus. - Całkiem często wialiśmy, ile sił w nogach. To niezawodne, gdy zna się teren, a nikt nie zna korytarzy Hogwartu lepiej niż my.

To dziwne jak sprawiała, że czuł się dumny z nierozważnych przygód, na które składały się jego szkolne lata. Musiała mieć ten sam gen pobudzający do psot co jej kuzyn, uznał Remus.

\- Syriusz mówił mi, że wiecznie gadaniem wyciągałeś ich z kłopotów. - powiedziała, potwierdzając jego teorię. - Uważa, że ładnych kilka razy by go wyrzucili, gdyby nie ty.

\- Święta prawda. - zaśmiał się Remus. - Ale w prawdziwym świecie nie da się gadaniem zapobiec schwytaniu lub klątwie rzuconej przez kryminalistów. - oznajmił, próbując powrócić do nauki nim zacznie próbować jej zaimponować opowieściami o tym, ile razy uratował zad Syriusza Blacka.

\- Chyba tak. - zgodziła się Tonks z odrobiną rozczarowania na twarzy, całkiem jakby wiedziała co robił.

\- Czy podczas treningu aurorskiego uczą was świadomości przestrzeni? - spytał Remus, próbując znaleźć inny sposób, by jej pomóc.

\- Chodzi ci o ocenę odległości i tak dalej? - spytała Tonks. - Trochę. Przydaje się jak bada się podejrzaną lokację, miejsce zbrodni czy coś.

\- Cóż, może ci się też teraz przydać. - odparł Remus. - Założę się, że nigdy nie przyszło ci do głowy, że skradanie się ma coś wspólnego z matematyką.

Tonks uniosła brew, gdy wstał i przeciągnął się, próbując rozruszać obolałe od padania mięśnie.

\- Dziwny z ciebie facet. - mruknęła, ale dalej uważnie go obserwowała.

Remus cofnął się tak, że jego pięty dotknęły kanapy i ostrożnie ocenił odległość do półki na książki po drugiej stronie pokoju.

\- Jeśli próbujesz być cicho, pomoże ci wiedza, ile kroków musisz zrobić, żeby dotrzeć do czegoś za czym możesz się schować. Jeśli znasz ich liczbę, wiesz, ile czasu ci to zajmie. To ci daje przewagę. - znów spojrzał na odległość. Mniej niż cztery metry, jeśli miał zgadywać. - Ale to nie najlepsze miejsce na ćwiczenie cichego chodzenia. Kamienne podłogi idealnie nadają się do skradania. Najtrudniej będzie na drewnianych. To pewnie powinnaś poćwiczyć.

\- Pokój egzaminacyjny w Ministerstwie ma drewnianą podłogę. - skrzywiła się Tonks. - Pierwszego dnia Moody powiedział nam, że musieli zedrzeć dywan, bo spieranie z niego krwi zajmowało zbyt dużo czasu.

Remus parsknął, próbując powstrzymać śmiech.

\- Często nadziewają się na własne różdżki, ci rekruci?

\- No _teraz_ wiem, że to głupie. - prychnęła Tonks. - Ale pierwszego dnia Moody wydawał się przerażający. Nie zamierzałam go kwestionować.

\- Zupełnie cię nie winię. - odparł Remus. - Ale mniejsza o to, będziesz musiała przed egzaminem sprawdzić, jak ci idzie na skrzypiącej podłodze, żeby nauczyć się równo rozkładać wagę i tak dalej.

\- Podchodzisz do tego znacznie bardziej technicznie niż wszyscy, którzy dotychczas udzielali mi rad. Czy to musi być takie skomplikowane?

\- I ile ci pomogły ich rady? - spytał łobuzersko Remus. Tonks nie odpowiedziała i tylko zmarszczyła nos, odrzucając za ramię długie czarne włosy stanowiące jej przebranie, by potem odwrócić wzrok w udawanej złości. Remus stłumił uśmiech, by odpowiedzieć. - To chyba przestaje być takie skomplikowane, gdy już to przyswoisz, bo wchodzi ci w nawyk. Ty nigdy nie musiałaś się ukrywać, więc dla ciebie to dziwne. - potem wskazał na regał i dodał. - Pięć cichych kroków. - i bezszelestnie przemierzył pokój. - Choć ja oszukuję, bo chodzę w skarpetkach po podłodze, która nie wydaje dźwięków.

\- W ogóle się nie starasz. - odparła wesoło Tonks. - I masz rację, nigdy nie miałam problemów z byciem w centrum uwagi.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że pewność siebie może przeszkadzać w życiu? - mruknął Remus, znów siadając obok niej na kanapie. - Ja z kolei spędziłem całe siedem lat w Hogwarcie próbując nie zostać zauważonym. Teraz wydaje się to głupie, bo jestem najsławniejszym wilkołakiem na świecie, ale wtedy przerażało mnie, że ktoś dowie się czym jestem.

\- Ale Syriusz i Potter wiedzieli, prawda?

\- Tak, oni wiedzieli. - „I Peter też" dodał mimowolnie w myślach. - Ale reszta moich kolegów z klasy już nie. Pod koniec szkoły było trudniej, bo Riddle zaczął terroryzować społeczeństwo poza Hogwartem. Ludzie wypatrywali podejrzanych zachowań. Musiałem być ostrożny.

\- Nigdy o tym nie myślałam. - odparła nagle zamyślona Tonks. - Że kiedyś ludzie nie wiedzieli, że jesteś wilkołakiem... To ironiczne, bo dziś to _jedyna_ rzecz, którą o tobie wiedzą. - uśmiechnęła się trochę krzywo. - Albo przynajmniej pierwsza rzecz.

\- Ironiczne to ładnie powiedziane. - odparł Remus słabo, lekko oszołomiony jej punktem widzenia.

\- Sądzę, że to dobrze. - odparła, brzmiąc z powrotem jak ona. - Setki fanek byłyby zawiedzione, gdyby zorientowały się, że jesteś zupełnie zwyczajnym gościem... Nie mówiąc już o tym, że trochę kujonowatym.

\- Bycie oczytanym to nie to samo co bycie kujonem. - odparł Remus, którego jej docinki cieszyły bardziej niż powinny.

\- Nie, ale ten sweterek owszem. - zachichotała Tonks, ciągnąc za skraj materiału. Remus zmarszczył brwi, a Tonks zaniosła się głośniejszym chichotem. - Och, nie obrażaj się. Jest uroczy, bardzo retro.

„Uroczy?" Chryste, ta kobieta go zdumiewała.

\- Jest retro. - odparł szczerze, nie chcąc komentować bycia uroczym. - Mam go od końca szkoły. To prawdziwy sweter z lat siedemdziesiątych.

Tonks tylko zaśmiała się głośniej i zawołała.

\- Nie wiem, czy uszczypnąć cię w policzek, czy wywrócić oczami! - a potem znów zaniosła się chichotem. Remusowi wydawało się, że pomiędzy atakami śmiechu usłyszał słowo „słodki".

Nigdy w życiu go tak nie określono, co do tego był pewien. Nie wiedział, czy chciał, by to się zmieniło, ale sądził, że Tonks pewnie nie powinna go tak nazywać na służbie. On z kolei nie powinien tak się cieszyć flirtem z nią. Ale kiedy patrzył jak wstrząsała nią nowa fala śmiechu, za każdym razem, gdy dostrzegała jego zdumioną twarz, gdy tak obserwował jej różowe policzki, lśniące oczy, stwierdził, że jeśli ktoś miał go uważać za słodkiego, to w tajemnicy cieszył się, że właśnie ona. Ktoś kogo tak rozbawił rozpinany sweter był z całą pewnością człowiekiem zasługującym na jego sympatię.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Strasznie bym chciała usłyszeć co myślicie. Dziękuję za czytanie._


	11. Rozdział 11

**Od tłumaczki: **Dzisiejsza notka miała być o czymś zupełnie innym, ale zanim usiadłam do korekty odpaliłam facebooka i dowiedziałam się czegoś co wytrąciło mnie z równowagi.

Dlatego napiszę tylko, że dzień dzisiejszy jest dla fandomu Potterowego bardzo smutny, bo nie ukrywajmy, większość z nas po raz pierwszy zagłębiła się w ten cudowny świat dzięki świętej pamięci Andrzejowi Polkowskiemu. Możemy się zgadzać z jego decyzjami albo i nie, ale gdyby nie on wielu nie miałoby szansy poznać książki, która fascynuje nas do dziś. Dziękujemy, panie Andrzeju. Dzięki panu mogliśmy wybrać się na ulicę Pokątną, do Hogwartu, albo przejść przez szafę do zasypanej śniegiem Narnii. Uczynił pan nasze dzieciństwo znacznie piękniejszym i nigdy o tym nie zapomnimy.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ O mamo, ale jestem produktywna w tym miesiącu! Ogromnie dziękuję wszystkim komentującym. Wasz entuzjazm uczy mnie pokory... Albo rozdmuchuje moje ego... To zależy od dnia :-D ! Oto nagroda za to oddanie._

_Wspaniała Mirabelle P, ależ niesamowitą robotę wykonałaś przy tym rozdziale!_

* * *

Tego roku pierwszy śnieg spadł wcześnie, więc podczas ostatniej listopadowej wyprawy do Hogsmeade, w miasteczku było pięknie, choć zimno. „Hogsmeade właśnie w zimie prezentuje się najładniej", pomyślał Remus. Śnieg ukrywał wszystkie niedoskonałości i sprawiał, że wioska wyglądała jak żywcem wyjęta ze specjalnego, świątecznego odcinka kreskówki dla dzieci. Niskie, ostre dachy domów i sklepów, prawie zapadały się pod ciężkimi czapami idealnie białego puchu i wydawało się, że nie spadają tylko dzięki magii. Pozbawione liści drzewa, rosnące na niewielkim skwerze na końcu głównej ulicy ostro odcinały się od opalizującego nieba. Łatwo było na nich zauważyć ptaki, które odważyły się wyściubić dzióbki na zimne powietrze i teraz skakały z jednej gałęzi na drugą, świergocząc do siebie.

Atmosfera natychmiast przeniosła Remusa do czasów, gdy sam miał trzynaście lat i po raz pierwszy odwiedził wioskę. Wędrując wąską, wybrukowaną uliczką, z której ogarnięto śnieg, nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu. Wszędzie dookoła dostrzegał uczniów. Nie trzymali się starannie odśnieżonej ścieżki, więc na śniegu widniały odciski stóp różnej wielkości. Tropy niepohamowanego podekscytowania biegły do drzwi sklepu Zonka i Miodowego Królestwa i krzyżowały się ze ścieżką wiodącą do Trzech Mioteł i modnego sklepu odzieżowego Gladraga. Remus wepchnął ręce do kieszeni i dalej wałęsał się bez celu. Hogsmeade w ziemie stanowiło naprawdę magiczne miejsce.

W porze lunchu był umówiony z McGonagall, Flitwickiem i Hagridem w Trzech Miotłach na drinka z okazji prawie-końca-semestru, ale nie było jeszcze jedenastej. Chętnie chłonąc nostalgiczną atmosferę, Remus ruszył spacerem w górę głównej ulicy. Z każdej strony otaczały go wspomnienia własnych szkolnych lat. Widział je w niewielkich grupkach trzeciorocznych uczniów, rozglądających się dookoła z podziwem, czy też w tym jak swojsko starsi dumnie przechadzali się po miasteczku. Nie żeby Remus kiedyś dumnie robił cokolwiek, od tego miał Jamesa i Syriusza. Jakiś sześcioroczniak rozejrzał się ukradkiem, a potem przemknął do _Tomes and Scrolls_, a Remus zaśmiał się pod nosem. On sam znajdował się w podobnej sytuacji podczas licznych wypraw do Hogsmeade. Choć nie martwił się co ludzie pomyślą, jeśli zobaczą, jak wchodzi do księgarni, zawsze wymykał się pozostałym, by w spokoju poprzeglądać zbiory na półkach. Jego przyjaciele, choć wspaniali, nie nadawali się na towarzystwo do księgarni.

Odkąd Remus skończył szkole tylko jedno się w wiosce zmieniło. Na końcu głównej ulicy, na rozszerzonej połaci zieleni, stał pomnik poległych. W cieniu starej, poskręcanej wierzby skrywał się wysoki, kwadratowy obelisk z obsydianu, na którym wyżłobiono imiona. Łatwo było odczytać białe rzędy liter oplatające kamień z każdej strony. Kontrastowała z nimi feeria barw w postaci kwiatów i świec, które rodzina i przyjaciele zostawiali u stóp pomnika, ku pamięci tych, którzy zginęli w trakcie wojny. Rosnąca obok wiekowa wierzba płacząca została wykorzystana w tym samym celu. Pamiątki i ozdóbki przywieszone do jej gałęzi sprawiały, że te zwieszały się jeszcze niżej niż chciałaby tego natura. Remus kochał to drzewo. Wypłowiałe, dziesięcioletnie wstążki i stara biżuteria wisząca obok nowszych dodatków stanowiła wizualizację wojny. Wypłowiałe, ale wciąż obecne wspomnienia wciąż świeże, ale łatwiejsze do zniesienia.

Remus wkroczył na część skweru poświęconą pamięci poległych, myśląc, że może potrzebuje właśnie ciszy i świeżego powietrza. Po dwóch tygodniach ciągłe przebywanie pod strażą zaczynało go nużyć. Choć odkąd on i Tonks ze sobą rozmawiali i ćwiczyli do jej egzaminu, łatwiej znosił jej towarzystwo.

Chwilę zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że ogród nie był tak pusty jak się wydawało na pierwszy rzut oka. Na dobrze schowanej ławce pod poskręcaną i błyszczącą wierzbą, siedział Draco Malfoy. Gałęzie drzewa zwieszały się tak nisko, że w niektórych miejscach sięgały ziemi, więc ledwo było go widać z ulicy. Na ławce obok Draco stało kilka toreb z zakupami, a chłopiec podjadał słodycze z papierowej torebki oznaczonej logiem Miodowego Królestwa. Wyglądał dość smutno jak na dziecko ze słodyczami. Kąciki ust miał opuszczone, siedział zgarbiony.

Remus nie był pewien czy powinien do niego podejść. Draco nigdy dobrze nie reagował na wszystkie taktyki, których nauczyciel zwykle używał, by skłonić uczniów, by mu zaufali. Ale siedział tu tak sam i Remus widział jak na dłoni, że był nieszczęśliwy. Przecież rozmowa nie mogła pogorszyć sytuacji.

\- Dzień dobry, Draco. - odezwał się, obierając prostą drogę przez trawnik i zasypane śniegiem kwietniki, zamiast iść po idealnie geometrycznych, ułożonych z wapienia ścieżek, które wiodły od bramy do pomnika.

Draco rozejrzał się ze zdumieniem.

\- Dzień dobry, profesorze. - odezwał się z niepokojem i zaraz dodał. - Nie wyszedłem poza granice. Spytałem profesora Snape'a, powiedział, że granica dla uczniów...

\- Nie zamierzałem cię upominać. - przerwał mu Remus, zbliżając się do ławki. - Właściwie to chciałem pochwalić twój ostatni esej. Widać, że włożyłeś masę wysiłku w badania.

Pochlebstwo zawsze pomagało przełamać lody i działało jeszcze lepiej, jeśli było prawdziwe, a Draco oddał w ostatnim tygodniu naprawdę wybitne zadanie domowe.

\- Dziękuję... - odparł ostrożnie Draco. - Profesor Snape mi pomógł.

\- W takim razie masz ogromne szczęście. - odparł Remus, siadając na drugim końcu ławki. - Niechętnie poświęca komuś swój wolny czas.

To chyba pochwyciło uwagę Draco.

\- Wiem. - odparł żywiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej podczas rozmowy z Remusem. - Jest dla mnie milszy niż dla pozostałych uczniów. To trochę dziwne, prawda?

\- Nie wiem... - zaczął wolno Remus, próbując ułożyć w słowa nieco zmienioną wersję prawdy. Właściwie to zupełnie go to nie dziwiło. Severus znał Narcyzę i Lucjusza od szkoły i zawsze idolizował starszego Malfoya.

Remus uważał też, że z jakiegoś pokręconego powodu Snape winił się za uwięzienie ojca Draco, bo to przecież on posłał Riddle'a do Potterów, gdzie ten znalazł śmierć. Oczywiście, że chciał pomóc synowi starego przyjaciela. Ale Remus wiedział to od Hermiony, która wytłumaczyła mu to wszystko podczas licznych dyskusji o wojnie przed 1981. Może więc Draco miał rację się dziwić, że ten normalnie zrzędliwy palant traktował go inaczej niż pozostałych.

\- Wie, że jesteś bardzo inteligentny. - ciągnął swobodnie Remus. - Może obawia się, że to zmarnujesz, jeśli zostawić cię sobie samemu.

\- Czemu go to obchodzi? - spytał Draco, bardziej przypominając chłopca, do którego był przyzwyczajony Remus. Odrobinę naburmuszonego, ale nie aż tak, że można by go nazwać niegrzecznym.

\- Oprócz tego, że ma taką prace? - odparł natychmiast Remus. Przez ramiona Draco przebiegł skurcz i chłopiec znów sięgnął do torebki. Wiatr nawiał mu jasną grzywkę na twarz. Chłopiec zadrżał lekko i ciaśniej opatulił się płaszczem. Niebo było czyste, ale ponieważ zbliżał się grudzień, w Szkockich górach wiał zimny wiatr. Remusowi decyzja samotnego siedzenia na dworze i jedzenia słodyczy wydała się bardzo smutna. Zdecydował, że młodemu czarodziejowi przydałby się zastrzyk pewności siebie. - Slytherin nie ma zbyt wielu bohaterów. - odparł z rozmysłem. - I dalej kładzie się na niego cień wojny. Może profesor Snape widzi w tobie czempiona.

Draco zachichotał. Nie o taką reakcję chodziło Remusowi, ale przynajmniej była to jakaś reakcja.

\- Dziwny pan jest, profesorze. - odparł z prawdziwym rozbawieniem, które jednak szybko zgasło. - Nie jestem czempionem. - mruknął do siebie, choć w oczywisty sposób nad tym myślał, bo znów odezwał się dopiero po minucie. - Mój dziadek twierdzi, że lepiej odnosić sukces za kulisami, doradzać bohaterom, niż być jednym z nich. - na chwilę napotkał spojrzenie Remusa, a potem znów spojrzał na swoją torebkę. - Mniejsza szansa, że spróbują cię zabić.

Biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia, Remus musiał przyznać mu rację.

\- Niezły argument. - zgodził się. - I pewnie dlatego w Slytherinie nie ma znanych dowódców. Są zbyt zajęci rządzeniem krajem, by wygłaszać przemówienia i całować niemowlęta. - słowa Remusa chyba podniosły Draco na duchu, co cieszyło nauczyciela, a jednocześnie trochę go zdziwiło, bo zwykle nie zwracał na to uwagi. - Ale żeby dostać jakąkolwiek pracę doradczą, szczególnie taką w Ministerstwie, musisz mieć świetne oceny... I czyste akta ze szkoły. - dodał, bo nagle przypomniało się coś co spotkało go w zeszłym tygodniu. Napotkał Florę i jej przyjaciółki, które w oczywisty sposób śledziły chłopaka, bo jak to ujęła jego chrześniaczka „Draco z pewnością coś kombinował". Istniała szansa, że chłopiec weźmie sobie radę Remusa do serca i przyzna się co robił, a co wzbudziło podejrzenia jego kuzynki.

\- Żadne dobre oceny nie wymażą faktu, że nazywam się Malfoy. - mruknął Draco, znów się zasępiwszy.

\- Dlaczego tak mówisz? - spytał Remus, zdziwiony tym, że chłopiec dalej to roztrząsał. Wyraźnie pamiętał jak Syriusz mówił Draco, że w Ministerstwie nie ma takich uprzedzeń, gdy chłopiec po obiedzie przyszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego, ostatniego wieczora Remusowego pobytu.

\- Proszę. - prawie prychnął Draco. - Jakby pan nie wiedział.

Remus zignorował niegrzeczny ton, by dalej ciągnąć chłopca za język.

\- Jeśli sugerujesz, że Ministerstwo będzie cię dyskryminować z powodu zbrodni twojego ojca, to się mylisz. - Draco chyba nie był przekonany. - Biorąc pod uwagę jej tempo, twoja Ciotka Hermiona zostanie Ministrem zanim spróbujesz się zatrudnić, a ona z pewnością nie pozwoli, by starodawne uprzedzenia wpływały na rekrutację.

Draco nawet nie mrugnąć słysząc takie przewidywania. Właściwie tylko przytaknął i odparł bezceremonialnie.

\- Dziadek nazywa ją niezmordowaną wojowniczką o prawa ludzi mniejszych.

\- Jestem pewien, że bardzo by jej się to spodobało. - odparł szczerze Remus.

\- Myśli, że jest szalona. - dodał Draco, jakby Remus tego nie zrozumiał.

\- Istnieje taka szansa. - Hermiona z całą pewnością była szalona, ale w zdeterminowany i niezłomny sposób. - Ale bez jej wysiłków nasz świat byłby zupełnie innym miejscem.

\- Dlaczego? To _pan_ zabił Czarnego Pana.

Remus zdziwił się, że Draco przyszła na myśl wojna. Osiągnięcia Hermiony na rzecz równości miały miejsce znacznie później. Oczywiście wszyscy wiedzieli, że ona i Syriusz byli w domu Potterów, kiedy zabierano stamtąd ciało Riddle'a i że czynnie należała do Zakonu. Draco mógł też wiedzieć więcej, bo przez całe życie miał z nią bliski kontakt, ale Remus nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że chłopiec brzmiał jakby o coś ją oskarżał.

\- Mów na niego Riddle, Draco. - odparł krótko. - Nie był członkiem rodziny królewskiej, ani parowskiej. Nie zasługuje na ten fałszywy tytuł. - Draco nie odpowiedział, ale obserwował swojego nauczyciela z ciekawością, coś co dziwnie poprawiało Remusowi humor. Przyzwyczaił się już do takich spojrzeń. Może dlatego Draco nigdy z nim nie rozmawiał, bo czuł się onieśmielony legendą. Właśnie dlatego zdecydował się powiedzieć prawdę, a przynajmniej jej część. - Hermiona była tak samo zaangażowana w zabicie Riddle'a co ja. Tyle tylko, że ja zadałem ostatni cios. - wyjaśnił, myśląc, że _prawda_ to jednak złe słowo. - Ale świat poszedł dalej, a ty jesteś za młody by choćby pamiętać jak wtedy było, więc nie pozwól się kształtować nieprawdziwym wspomnieniom.

\- Inni pozwalają. - Draco nagle zafascynował się trawą u swoich stóp. Wściekle skopał płatki śniegu, które spadły na jego buta.

\- Więc taki właśnie mają problem. - odparł stanowczo Remus. Miał wrażenie, że Draco nie mówił już o dorosłych. Czy dlatego zawsze był sam? Stare bzdury na temat wojny podnosiły głowę w Slytherinie? - Czy uczniowie dużo rozmawiają o wojnie?

\- Częściej niż dorośli, których znam. - odparł Draco, dalej skupiony na trawie. Torebka ze słodyczami leżała zapomniana na kolanach chłopca, a on sam zaciskał zziębnięte palce na krawędzi ławki.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że połowa z tego co mówią uczniowie to mit?

\- To znaczy, że druga połowa to prawda. - odparował Draco. Musiał to już wcześniej słyszeć. - Więc albo mój ojciec próbował zabić aurorów, którzy tylko wykonywali swoją pracę, takich jak wujek Syriusz, albo uciekł jak tchórz. W co mam wierzyć?

\- Niestety to wszystko prawda. - odparł Remus, nie chcąc kłamać. - To była wojna. Czy raczej powstanie. Wiele starych rodów, które bały się zmiany, dało się przekonać poglądom Riddle'a. Dodatkowo Riddle obiecał im chwałę i potęgę, a to przemówiło do ludzi takich jak twój ojciec. Więc Lucjusz walczył z aurorami, bo celem Śmierciożerców było obalenie rządu. Ale kiedy Riddle zginął, on stanął przed wyborem, uciekać albo się poddać. Chyba uznał, że to jedyny sposób na utrzymanie kontaktu z tobą i twoją matką, więc uciekł.

Remus źle się czuł mówiąc coś miłego o Malfoyu seniorze, ale to przynajmniej była prawda.

\- Nie zadziałało. - odparł bez potrzeby Draco.

\- Nie miało prawa zadziałać, nie od chwili, gdy przyłączył się do Riddle'a. - odparł Remus tak życzliwie jak tylko potrafił. - Jedyne co dzielisz z Lucjuszem to wygląd i nazwisko, oprócz tego zupełnie go nie przypominasz. Bądź za to wdzięczny. W odróżnieniu wielu wojennych sierot, tobie nic nie brakowało. Twoja matka i dziadek to dobry wzór do naśladowania. W przyszłości powinieneś słuchać ich rad.

\- Ale Babunia zawsze mówi jaka to krew jest ważna, jak mam to zignorować?

\- Twoja cioteczna babcia i ja... - Remus nie był pewien jak wyjaśnić, że nawet teraz pani Black była okropną, bigoteryjna babą. Dalej odmawiała rozmowy z nim, w odróżnieniu od Polluxa, który choć nie zachowywał się przyjaźnie, potrafił przynajmniej przeprowadzić z nim uprzejmą konwersację, jeśli zaszła taka potrzeba na oficjalnym spotkaniu czy innym wydarzeniu. - Walburga Black ostrożnie wybiera rodzaj krwi, którą uznaje za ważną. - oznajmił ostrożnie. - Jeśli naprawdę chcesz być z czegoś dumnym tak jak ona, radziłbym skupić się na znaczeniu dziedzictwa Blacków.

Draco dalej się nie uśmiechał, ale już nie był taki smutny. Ledwo dostrzegalnie skinął głową i wstał z ławki. Potem, w geście, którego Remus nie mógł przewidzieć, Draco wyciągnął w jego stronę torebkę z Miodowego Królestwa.

\- Poczęstuje się pan? To tylko mix za sykla, chyba już zjadłem wszystkie dobre.

Remus zaśmiał się lekko, niezmiernie szczęśliwy, że udało mu się przekonać do siebie chłopca i na ślepo wybrał cukierek z torebki. Trafił mu się kawałek białej czekolady z różowymi i zielonymi granulkami.

Draco zmarszczył nos.

\- No. - mruknął, odbierając torebkę, by szturchnąć placem wskazującym zawartość. - Wróżkowe draże. - wyjaśnił, przyglądając się temu co wyciągnął Remus. - Te może sobie pan spokojnie wziąć.

\- Dziękuję. - odparł Remus, zastanawiając się czy w takim razie powinien zjeść czekoladę.

Draco poszedł sobie zaraz potem. Remus obserwował jak wędruje główną ulicą. Wioska dalej była pełna uczniów, ale jasne włosy Draco sprawiały, że bez problemu śledził go wzrokiem. Jego torby kołysały się w wyciągniętej ręce, gdy szedł szybko w stronę szkoły.

Po pewnym czasie Remus poszedł w ślady chłopca i opuścił skwer, dalej żałując, że zjadł czekoladkę, bo cały czas miał wrażenie jakby na języku wybuchały mu fajerwerki. Pierwsze co zobaczył, gdy znów stanął na głównej ulicy to zdenerwowana Tonks śpiesząca w jego stronę. Różowe włosy wystawały spod zimowej czapki, a twarz miała bladą od zimna, z wyjątkiem policzków, które kolorem prawie pasowały do włosów. Tyle tylko, że kiedy do niego podeszła, syknęła groźnie:

\- Tu jesteś! Wszędzie cię szukałam! - pociągnęła go w zaułek pomiędzy herbaciarnią pani Puddifoot i sklepem Scrivenshafta. - Myślałam, że będę musiała powiedzieć Moody'emu, że cię zgubiłam! Boże, to by był _najgorszy_ dzień w moim życiu. Gdzie byłeś?

\- Przy pomniku. - odparł zszokowany Remus. Na chwilę zapomniał, że miał być pod ochroną, w razie, gdyby ktoś chciał go znów zaatakować. Choć ochroniarze mieli się tylko pojawiać w nocy. Odkąd to przychodzisz w trakcie dnia?

\- Odkąd ty opuszczasz zamek. Moody uznał, że to dobry pomysł, ale nigdzie nie mogłam cię znaleźć. - wydobyła z siebie coś, co musiało być westchnieniem ulgi i posłała mu znajomy, słaby uśmiech. - Merlinie, wiesz, jak wpędzić dziewczynę w panikę.

\- Wybacz, gdybyś powiedziała mi, że przyjdziesz, spotkałbym się z tobą. - Remusa rozproszyła jej dłoń zaciśnięta na jego przedramieniu. Ostatnimi czasy cały czas go dotykała. Pewnie nie powinien się z tego cieszyć, ale tak właśnie było. - Czemu Moody upiera się żebyście się skradali?

\- Nie wiem, pewnie dlatego, że to stary świr. - odparła, ale mówiła o nim z czułością, a nie gniewem.

\- Pewnie tak. - zgodził się Remus. - W porze lunchu spotykam się z kilkoma innymi nauczycielami w Trzech Miotłach, chcesz iść ze mną?

Tonks przytaknęła.

\- Pewnie, ale po prostu usiądę niedaleko. To, że nas razem zobaczą to jedno, ale gdybym z wami usiadła, musielibyśmy skłamać, bo przecież tylko McGonagall zna prawdziwy powód mojej obecności... - skrzywiła się niepewnie. - Nie jestem pewna na ile potrafiłbyś ich przekonać.

\- Mam wrażenie, że powinienem się obrazić. - odparł Remus. - Ale pewnie masz rację. - zastanawiał się czy nie łatwiej byłoby wrócić do zamku, ale nie chciał wystawić pozostałych. - Wybacz, że musiałaś zmienić plany na sobotę.

\- Nie pa problemu. - odparła lekko Tonks. - Rekruci i tak nie mają życia prywatnego.

Potem puściła jego łokieć i wzięła go pod ramię. Remus nie mógł powstrzymać ochoty uniesienia brwi na ten pokaz zażyłości. Ale Tonks tylko wzruszyła ramionami i zmarszczyła twarz z koncentracją. Różowe, nastroszone włosy zamieniły się w ciemne fale stanowiące jej przebranie. Remus z rozczarowaniem przyjął zniknięcie jaskrawych pukli. Następnie, jeszcze ciaśniej chwyciła jego ramię i pociągnęła go w stronę pubu. Próbował zaprotestować przeciwko takiemu zachowaniu w miejscu publicznym i odsunąć się. „Czy ona nie zdaje sobie sprawy jakie plotki zapoczątkuje?" Tonks jednak go nie puściła. Zamiast tego napotkał spojrzenie pełne zdumienia.

\- No co? Nie pozwolę ci znowu gdzieś się zapodziać.

Pogodziwszy się z setką i jednym pytaniem o jego _dziewczynę_, którymi w poniedziałek bez wątpienia zasypią go uczniowie, Remus pozwolił się ciągnąć. Danie się utrzymać przy życiu wymagało ostatnimi czasy straszliwie dużo wysiłku.


	12. Rozdział 12

_Zbetowane cudownie i bardzo efektywnie przez Mirabelle P, k__tórą bardzo przepraszam, ponieważ zapomniałam jej podziękować przy pierwszej publikacji._

_Serio, bety to często pomijani bohaterowie fanfików. Tak ciężko pisać bez drugiej pary oczu i okazyjnego „Zgubiłam się... Co chcesz tu powiedzieć" pojawiającego się w kolumnie z komentarzami._ Xx

* * *

Hogwart był upiornie cichy tego zimnego, sobotniego poranka. Większość mieszkańców udała się do Hogsmeade albo, jeśli nie ukończyli jeszcze trzynastu lat, kuliła się przy ogniu w pokojach wspólnych. Lily Potter to odpowiadało, bo dzięki temu mogła niepostrzeżenie przemierzyć zamek. Razem z profesor McGonagall schodziły właśnie po schodach z Sali Wejściowej do podziemi. Dyrektorka dalej miała na szyi szalik w szkocką kratę, bo sama dopiero przed chwilą wróciła z wioski. Lily dziwnie się czuła przebywając w Hogwarcie, nie planując przy tym odwiedzić swojego syna, ale przybyła do zamku z tajną misją uwarzenia eliksiru, a nie wizytą rodzinną. Poza tym nie chciała znów wprawiać syna w straszliwie zakłopotanie, znane tylko trzynastoletnim chłopcom, kiedy muszą przyznać się do czegoś tak żenującego jak posiadanie _matki_.

Harry już raz w tym semestrze został na to narażony. Kiedy dwa tygodnie wcześniej, podczas pierwszego meczu w sezonie dostał tłuczkiem w głowę, ona i James odwiedzili go w szpitalu. Przez większość czasu posiadanie nastoletniego syna nie dawało żadnej satysfakcji. Popędzili do szkoły (James czerwonooki i wyczerpany po straszliwiej nocy z Remusem), a kiedy dotarli na miejsce, zatroskani i skołowani nagłą podróżą, Harry prawie wywrócił oczami spod turbanu z bandaża i powiedział im, że jest cały i zdrowy, a oni nie powinni byli przychodzić.

Czasami Lily w głębi serca marzyła o córce. Małej, uroczej dziewczynce, która bawiła się w przebieranki i chciała tylko przypodobać się mamusi. Zamiast tego miała niechlujnego, wspinającego się po drzewach, jedzącego błoto łobuza, który uważał, że znacznie bardziej spodoba jej się, jeśli nauczy się nurkować na miotle niż z własnej woli mówić proszę i dziękuję. Nie żeby nie kochała jego niegrzecznej duszyczki, ale odrobina uznania by nie zaszkodziła.

\- Cieszę się, że to właśnie ciebie wybrali aurorzy. - oznajmiła McGonagall, wyrywając Lily z potoku wspomnień dotyczących każdego razu, gdy kontaktowano się z nią przez sieć fiuu lub pocztę, ponieważ Harry na coś się wspiął, wysadził coś, przeklął coś, lub _kogoś_ kogo nie powinien. Z pewnością nie mogła się skarżyć na nudne życie. - Wolałabym uniknąć Ministerialnego Dochodzenia, które z pewnością będzie miało miejsce, gdyby sprawa Remusa wyszła na jaw. - profesor McGonagall brzmiała jakby miała powyżej uszu całej tej sytuacji.

\- Zdziwiłam się, że Moody mnie poprosił. - powiedziała Lily. - Myślałam, że trzeba mieć licencję czy coś, żeby pracować dla Ministerstwa.

McGonagall posłała jej bystre spojrzenie.

\- Sądzę, że wiele szczegółów tej sprawy zostanie zatajonych w ostatecznym raporcie. Moody obawia się naśladowców.

Lily też to rozważała. Zastanawiała się co Hermiona uważała na temat tak oczywistej korupcji, nawet jeśli jej przyjaciel na tym korzystał. Może Syriusz ostrożnie unikał informowania jej o tym.

\- Chyba dla Remusa tak będzie lepiej. - odparła lekko, nie chcąc wchodzić w dyskusję na tematy etyczne z odrobinę onieśmielającą McGonagall.

\- Z pewnością. - odparła nauczycielka. - A ty poradzisz sobie z Severusem?

Na ten temat Lily też sporo ostatnio myślała. Denerwowała się ponownym spotkaniem, ale minęło tyle czasu, odkąd rozdzieliły ich polityka i złe decyzje, więc teraz z pewnością jakoś się zniosą. Posłała dyrektorce nikły, pełen determinacji uśmiech.

\- Tak. Tak myślę. A przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. Wie, że to mnie ściągnęli aurorzy?

\- Właściwie to nie jestem tego taka pewna. - odparła nieco zbyt od niechcenia McGonagall, nie napotykając spojrzenia Lily.

„Cudownie" pomyślała Lily. Prawdopodobnie wrogo nastawiony Severus Snape mógł się okazać irytującym towarzyszem warzenia eliksiru. Powiedzenie, że będą się znosić mogło być lekką przesadą.

Wkrótce potem kobiety dotarł do gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów. Głęboko w podziemiach zamku było zimno i wilgotno, a gdy profesor McGonagall zapukała do drzwi Snape'a, Lily czuła się tak samo zrezygnowana jak i zdenerwowana.

W odpowiedzi na ich pukanie, okute żelazem drewniane drzwi otworzyły się do środka. Lily z całych sił starała się powstrzymać uśmieszek, który próbował wypłynąć na jej twarz, kiedy Severus zamajaczył w progu. Wściekły grymas, czarne szaty, różdżka trzymana na tyle nisko, by nie stanowiła groźby, ale była widoczna. Nic dziwnego, że uczniowie się go bali.

Ale nawet Severus Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów nie potrafił utrzymać grymasu na twarzy w obliczu szoku jakim był widok Lily Evans stojącej u drzwi jego lochu. Czyli aurorzy jednak go nie ostrzegli.

\- Lily? - spytał, całkiem oszołomiony, ale szybko się pozbierał i przybrał beznamiętną minę, ukrywając zdumienie i zainteresowanie pod płaszczem ponurej obojętności. - Minerwo. - ciągnął, otwierając drzwi szerzej, by pozwolić im wejść.

Cicho zamknął drzwi, wahając się przez chwilę nim odwrócił się do kobiet. Gdy to zrobił, spojrzał prosto na Lily, a ona zdziwiła się widząc swojego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa patrzącego na nią z głębi tego niezmiernie skrzywionego mężczyzny.

\- Więc aurorzy wysłali _ciebie_, żebyś sprawdziła moją pracę. - powiedział cicho. Chyba nie był zły tylko raczej cynicznie filozoficzny. - Oczywiście. - mruknął pod nosem, obchodząc biurko i zajmując za nim miejsce.

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć. - powiedziała Lily, która nie zamierzała znosić jego uszczypliwości. - Potrzebowali kogoś kto będzie trzymał język za zębami, a którego raczej nie przestraszysz. - uśmiechnęła się szeroko, choć miała wrażenie, że jej uśmiech musiał wydawać się nieco wymuszony i dodała lekko. – Pasuję do opisu.

\- Rzeczywiście. - odparł Snape. Jego czarne oczy na chwilę zalśniły żywo i Lily nie potrafiła powiedzieć czy to na znak irytacji czy rozbawienia.

McGonagall odchrząknęła.

\- Zapewniłam Lily zakwaterowanie w Wieży Zachodniej. Alastor mówił, że macie swoje instrukcje?

\- Tak. - odparli oboje.

Lily miała zostać w zamku przez cały tydzień, by mieć Snape'a na oku za każdym razem, gdy będzie pracował nad eliksirem. W trakcie warzenia kociołek musiał się odstać przez kilka godzin, więc będzie się mogła wyspać i spędzić trochę czasu poza lochami, jeśli tylko wywar zostanie zamknięty w pokoju za zaklęciem, które tylko ona mogła złamać. Proste. Jej obecność stanowiła tylko środek ostrożności. Nikt, nawet James, nie uważał Snape'a za sprawcę, ale nic nie chcieli pozostawić przypadkowi.

\- W takim razie was zostawię. - oznajmiła McGonagall. - Lily, gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała, połączyłam kominek w twoim pokoju z moim.

\- Dziękuję, pani profesor. - odparła Lily, marząc, by dyrektorka nie śpieszyła się tak z odejściem. Zostanie sam na sam z Severusem niepokoiło ją bardziej niż się spodziewała.

Snape wstał z krzesła i przytaknął.

\- Dobry wieczór, Minerwo.

Drzwi zamknęły się za dyrektorką, a Snape nów usiadł. Drewno zaskrzypiało głośno w ciszy pomieszczenia. Lily czuła się niezmiernie niezręcznie stojąc tak po środku gabinetu i nie wiedząc co powiedzieć lub zrobić.

\- Składniki trzymam tu. - powiedział po chwili Snape, a odrobinę głośniej niż zwykle. Najwyraźniej i on czuł się nieswojo. Wstał i wskazał na blat, który biegł pod ścianą za jego plecami. - Jestem pewien, że musisz je sprawdzić, żeby wykluczyć skażone produkty. Potem możemy przygotować pierwszą fazę.

\- Tojad gotowany na wolnym ogniu w słonej wodzie. - wyrzuciła z siebie automatycznie Lily, która cieszyła się, że powtórzyła sobie sposób warzenia eliksiru tojadowego. Zanim nie weszła do lochu, wydawało jej się, że minęły całe wieki, odkąd Severus przestał być jej przyjacielem, ale teraz znajomy widok kociołka i wyposażenia lochu, wyciągnął z głębin jej pamięci powód, dlaczego się zaprzyjaźnili, przysłaniając ostatnie półtorej dekady. Przez sześć lat zawzięcie rywalizowali o pozycję najlepszego ucznia na zajęciach Slughorna. Nawet na siódmym roku, choć już ze sobą nie rozmawiali, dalej łączyła ich nierozerwalna więź porównywania ocen po każdym sprawdzianie. Lily miała wrażenie, że nawet teraz Severus oceniał jej umiejętności.

\- _Zasolona_ woda. - poprawił ostro Snape. - Słona woda sugeruje, że przyciągniesz tu kubeł z zatoki.

Lily parsknęła cicho, bo to szukanie dziury w całym ja rozbawiło.

\- Strasznie przepraszam. - mruknęła, a ledwo dostrzegalne trzepotanie w jej żołądku sprawiło, że zdała sobie sprawę jak cieszy ją ta nieprawdopodobna możliwość poznania przyjaciela, którego uważała za straconego na zawsze.

\- Powinnaś. - przytaknął Snape, a jego mina przemieniła się z pełnej wyższości w wyzywającą. - Nie chciałbym pomyśleć, że się opuszczasz.

\- Krok drugi. - powiedziała Lily, pozwalając się podjudzać. - Zamieszać czternaście razy zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, potem dodać trzy zgniecione główki malwy bagnistej.

Severus posłał jej najmniejszy z istniejących uśmiechów i odsunął się od biurka, machając ręką w stronę rozłożonych składników.

\- Sprawdzaj więc.

Wszystkie składniki były świetnej jakości, znacznie lepszej niż te, których używała lata temu, gdy Remus przyniósł jej cudowną recepturę na eliksir, który zmienił jego życie, a której pochodzenia nie mógł wyjaśnić. Niedługo po poznaniu prawdy o prawdziwej tożsamości Hermiony, Lily domyśliła się, że dziewczyna musiała przywieźć ją ze sobą z przyszłości. Było to oczywiście bardzo miłe, ale Lily zastanawiała się co z prawdziwym wynalazcą. Musiał być co najmniej zirytowany, gdy eliksir, nad którym jeszcze pracował pojawił się, sprawny, gotowy do dystrybucji i uwarzony przez kogoś o kim nigdy nie słyszał. To znaczy, jeśli w 1981 prowadził już prace nad eliksirem tojadowym. Nikt jednak nigdy nie stwierdził, że Lily ukradła przepis. Wiele razy proszono ją o napisanie artykułu do magazynów dla warzycieli na całym świecie, ale ona odmawiała, powtarzając, że stworzyła recepturę, by pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi (słynnemu zabójcy Voldemorta, Remusowi Lupinowi), a nie dla sławy.

\- Przychodzi ci do głowy czemu ktoś chciałby skrzywdzić Remusa? - spytała, gdy stali obok siebie, ostrożnie obierając włókniste łodygi tojadu, podczas gdy kociołek rozgrzewał się nad ogniem kawałek dalej.

\- Pomijając jego tragiczne nauczanie i obrzydliwe radosny sposób bycia? - odparł obcesowo Severus, nie przerywając zajęcia.

Lily uniosła brew.

\- Tak, bo jeśli nie, to _ciebie_ powinni za to zamknąć.

\- Touché. - zgodził się Severus, a potem dodał z irytacją. - Ale nie, czegokolwiek bym o nim nie mówił, Lupin zrobił w życiu sporo dobrego dla świata, choć to stereotypowy Gryfon. Przy czym żadna z tych rzeczy nie jest powodem, by go publicznie ukrzyżować, co prawie miało miejsce.

\- Ale powodem musi być wilkołactwo, prawda? - Lily była bardzo ciekawa opinii Severusa. Chciała też z kimś porozmawiać o całej tej sytuacji. Fakt, że w życiu prywatnym otaczali ją aurorzy i pracownicy Ministerstwa sprawiał, że Lily często była _gorzej_ poinformowana, bo wszyscy musieli brać pod uwagę zakaz rozmowy o pracy aż wszystko wyjdzie na jaw. - Po prostu nie rozumiem po co ktoś brałby za cel eliksir, jeśli nie nienawidzi wilkołaków. To wszystko takie zagmatwane. Nie mówiąc już o tym ilu ludzi mogło ucierpieć.

\- Z pewnością aurorzy Potter i Black dawno to już rozgryźli? - naciskał z wyższością Severus, jednocześnie z wyjątkową siłą uderzając ostrzem noża o twardą łodygę, którą przytrzymywał sobie kciukiem.

\- Auror _Potter_ nawet nie uczestniczy w śledztwie. - odparła lekko Lily, nie zamierzając wymieniać się uszczypliwościami. - A Frank i Syriusz nie rozmawiają ze mną o dochodzeniach.

Severus nie odpowiedział. Skończył z tojadem i teraz skupiał się na trudnym zadaniu sprawdzania czy woda w kociołku już się gotowała. Po wielu minutach ciszy, podczas których on obserwował wodę, a Lily układała przygotowany tojad w idealnie proste linie, Mistrz Eliksirów znów się odezwał.

\- Aurorzy kazali mi sprawdzić gabinet Lupina pod kątem czarnomagicznych klątw, które mogłyby wpłynąć na eliksir, zanim pozwolono mu tam wrócić. - zaczął. - Wydaje mi się to dość podejrzane, że choć Lupin rozorał sobie brzuch tej nocy, to miejsce, gdzie normalnie spędza pełnie pozostało całkowicie nietknięte.

Wreszcie oderwał wzrok od kociołka i posłał Lily znaczące spojrzenie. Zastanawiała się czy wiedział, że James i Syriusz przyszli do Remusa tego wieczoru, jak za starych czasów. Nigdy nie była stuprocentowo pewna czy w szkole Severus wiedział, że byli niezarejestrowanymi animagami.

Przywołała na twarz zdumioną minę.

\- Naprawdę? - odparła, grając tak niewinną jak to tylko możliwe. - Cóż, ja nie mam pojęcia jak to się stało.

Zerknęła na niego, a potem powróciła do idealnie przyciętych łodyg na blacie przed nią.

\- Ja też nie. - odparł mimochodem Severus. - Jak mówiłem, to podejrzane. - znów zapadła cisza, ale Severus zakończył ją w chwilę później. - Woda osiągnęła odpowiednią temperaturę, możesz dodać tojad.

Lily wykonała polecenie, przesuwając jeden z ogromnych tasaków, których użyli do pocięcia roślin pod idealnie prostą linię kawałków i przenosząc tojad do gotującej się wody. Z chlupotem wpadły do środka i prawie natychmiast tafla zawrzała i zagotowała się jeszcze gwałtowniej.

\- Chcesz żebym teraz zamknęła pokrywę? - spytała, podnoszą ciężką cynową tarczę z ławki obok kociołka.

\- Tak. - potwierdził Severus. Lily wsunęła ją na miejsce, drżąc, gdy metal zgrzytnął o kant kociołka. - Mam dziś obchód. - ciągnął, gdy rzucała zaklęcie zamykające. - Więc kiedy wrócisz na krok drugi, otwórz sobie sama. Hasło otwierające drzwi to _Dimidium-sanguinis Princeps_. Wrócę na czas, by dodać malwy bagniste, ale nie musisz na mnie czekać na korytarzu.

* * *

Później tego wieczora Lily otworzyła sobie drzwi się do gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów (po trzech próbach wypowiedzenia skomplikowanego hasła). Zdążyła zapomnieć, ile łaciny wymagało poruszanie się po Hogwarcie. Dalej czuła się pełna i rozleniwiona po ogromnym posiłku, który dostarczył do jej pokoju bardzo podekscytowany skrzat domowy. Droga do lochów zajęła jej mniej czasu niż się spodziewała i udało jej się ją przebyć bez zwracania na siebie uwagi uczniów. Inna sprawa, że niezbyt się o to martwiła. Nawet gdyby ktoś rozpoznał w niej mamę Harry'ego, założyłby po prostu, że przyszła tu w jego sprawie. Uważała, że to kolejny powód, który sprawił, że Moody poprosił właśnie ją.

W gabinecie Snape'a było bardzo cicho. Na półkach ciągnących się przy ścianach stały słoiki z okazami zachowanymi w gęstej i lepkiej substancji. Do gabinetu prowadziły dwie pary drzwi, jedne wiodące na korytarz, których właśnie użyła i drugie, przez które wychodziło się do sali, gdzie uczono Eliksirów. Przez wąskie okienko nad klamką widziała, że w klasie za ścianą dalej paliło się światło. Rozproszył ją widok znajomej pierwszej ławki, którą przez tyle lat dzieliła z Severusem. Wyglądała identycznie jak za jej szkolnych czasów.

Lily sprawdzała składniki potrzebne do kolejnej fazy warzenia, sluchając odgłosu gotującego się na wolnym ogniu wywaru, który wypełniał gabinet. Severus wyłożył malwy bagniste na niewielki srebrny talerzyk ustawiony obok kociołka. „Jak zwykle przygotowany" pomyślała Lily, opadając na krzesło za biurkiem. Było to jedyne miejsce do siedzenia w pomieszczeniu, bo Severus najwyraźniej nie zachęcał gości do dłuższej wizyty.

Czekała tak zaledwie kilka minut, gdy do jej uszu dobiegł hałas dochądzący z klasy. Wstała z krzesła i wyjrzała przez okienko w drzwiach, ze zdumieniem dostrzegając wchodzącego do pomieszczenia Draco Malfoya. Wydawał się zaniepokojony.

Chłopiec mocno zamknął za sobą drzwi, a potem obszedł pokój, zginając się, by zajrzeć pod ławki i sprawdzając szafkę pozostawioną do dyspozycji uczniów. Gdy mijał gabinet, Lily cofnęła się od okna. Jego cień przysłonił rozświetlone okno i chłopiec poruszył klamką, ale drzwi ani drgnęły. Severus bez wątpienia zamknął je tym samym zaklęciem co te, przez które weszła Lily. Cień Draco przesunął się i Lily znów podeszła bliżej, by zobaczyć co robił.

Najwyraźniej upewniwszy się, że był sam, Draco stanął na środku pomieszczenia z różdżką w dłoni, plecami do gabinetu i schowanej w nim Lily. Długo to jednak nie potrwało, bo kilka minut później już chodził w kółko po klasie, ciągle zerkając na drzwi. W dłoni kurczowo ściskał różdżkę i Lily widziała jak jego kłykcie bieleją z wysiłku. Wyglądało to jakby szykował się do walki. „Ale przecież Draco nie walczy" pomyślała. Z tego co wiedziała do wydostawania się z kłopotów wykorzystywał albo próbował wykorzystać skargi, albo przynajmniej kłótnie.

Drzwi na korytarz otworzyły się z hukiem i Draco obrócił się na pięcie, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z chłopakiem, który wszedł do pomieszczenia. Był starszy od Draco (zdaniem Lily mógł mieć piętnaście lub szesnaście lat) a także wyższy. Natychmiast zauważył wyciągniętą różdżkę młodszego chłopca. Lily pospiesznie wyszeptała hasło Severusa i gdy zamek ustąpił, odrobinę uchyliła drzwi, na tyle tylko, by słyszeć co mówił nowoprzybyły.

\- Będziesz się ze mną pojedynkował? - spytał z wyższością starszy chłopiec. - Nie sądzę, żeby to było konieczne.

\- Mam dość, Stuart. - odparł bezpośrednio Draco, to zaciskając to rozluźniając palce na różdżce. - Chciałem tylko ci to powiedzieć. Kończę z tym.

A potem przeszedł tuż obok Stuarta, w oczywisty sposób zamierzając odejść po wypowiedzeniu tego krótkiego i enigmatycznego zdania. Prawie dotarł do drzwi, gdy starszy chłopiec zareagował.

\- Dobrze. - oznajmił dumnie. - Nie miałem pojęcia, że aż tak tęsknisz za codziennymi klątwami. Lepiej poćwicz zaklęcia tarczy.

Stuart wyciągnął własną różdżkę, a Lily, dalej ukryta za drzwiami zrobiła to samo. Nie chciała się wtrącać, ale nie mogła im pozwolić na prawdziwy _pojedynek_.

\- Po prostu się odpierdol. - odparował Draco, ale był blady, a jego różdżka drżała, gdy niczym idiota nie ustępował pola.

\- Uciekaj, Draco. - zaszydził Stuart. - Tak jak tatuś umykał, podczas gdy odważni walczyli.

\- Nie jestem moim ojcem. - syknął Draco przez zęby. - Nie mów o rzeczach, których nie rozumiesz.

Stuart westchnął z politowaniem.

\- Rozumiem, że mój ojciec zginął walcząc za Czarnego Pana, podczas gdy twój zwiał jak tchórz. To chyba dość oczywiste kto był lepszy i okazał więcej lojalności.

\- _Lojalności_ \- powtórzył Draco z szyderczym uśmiechem. - Kim jesteś? Puchonem? Kogo to obchodzi? Riddle jest martwy, zabił go wilkołak zanim nauczyłem się chodzić. Czemu stale o nim gadasz? Mój Dziadek mówi, że i tak był zbyt walnięty, by rządzić państwem.

Stuart zmrużył oczy słuchając słów Draco. Teraz wydawał się bardziej ostrożny niż pewny siebie.

\- Aleś ty dziś odważny. - zauważył, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, jakby spodziewał się zasadzki. - Co w ciebie wstąpiło?

\- Nic. - Draco wyprostował się dumnie, bo najwyraźniej niepewność rywala dodała mu siły. - Pierdol się. Mam już dość. Możesz gadać co chcesz, a jeśli mnie przeklniesz... - wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wylecę ze szkoły za kradzież na twoje polecenie. Znajdź sobie kogoś innego do brudnej roboty, albo cholera, poucz się to nie będziesz musiał ściągać na każdym sprawdzanie.

Stuart zbliżył się do Draco, a jego ostrożność przerodziła się w gniew.

\- Ty pyskaty gówniarzu. - syknął, unosząc różdżkę. Nagle drzwi za Draco otworzyły się, popychając go i wytrącając z równowagi.

Dalej ukryta za drzwiami Lily, która wolała się nie wtrącać, jeśli to nie będzie konieczne, westchnęła z ulgą. To na pewno Severus wracał z obchodu.

Myliła się. Do pomieszczenia weszło dwóch chłopców starszych od Draco. Wyższy miał ciemną skórę i krótko przystrzyżone czarne włosy, drugi był pulchny, o popielatej czuprynie opadającej mu na oczy. Obaj nosili krawaty w barwach Slytherinu, a na widok wyciągniętych różdżek zaciekawili się.

Stuart powitał ich złowieszczym uśmiechem.

\- Cześć, chłopaki. Jesteście dokładnie na czas. - Draco wodził wzrokiem od starego zagrożenia w postaci Stuarta, do nowego, które blokowało mu drogę ucieczki. Stuart podszedł trochę bliżej, cały czas zwracając się do nowoprzybyłych. - Złe wieści, Malfoy nas porzucił.

Draco natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę, że to już koniec gry. Obrócił się plecami do Stuarta i pospiesznie rzucił Klątwę Galaretowatych Nóg na pulchnego chłopaka, bez wątpienia zakładając, że tak zyska szerszą drogę ucieczki. Chłopak zachwiał się, gdy jego nogi zwiotczały, a Draco walnął go ramieniem, by przemknąć obok niego. Nie był jednak dość szybki. Ciemnowłosy uczeń złapał go za kark i powstrzymał, jednocześnie rzucając przeciwzaklęcie na swojego kolegę.

\- Niezła próba. - powiedział, a Lily stwierdziła, że brzmiał jakby prawie był pod wrażeniem. Ona była. Wiedziała jednak, że nie mogła pozwolić im zaatakować Draco, a teraz kiedy go trzymali musiała interweniować.

\- Dobry wieczór, chłopcy. - odezwała się wesoło, wychodząc zza drzwi. Trzymała różdżkę na widoku, a cztery pary oczu natychmiast do niej powędrowały. - Chyba dość już słyszałam. Wy trzej - wskazała różdżką na zszokowanych starszych uczniów. - sobie usiądziecie. Profesor Snape niedługo wróci z obchodu, a jestem pewna, że chętnie o tym wszystkim usłyszy.

\- Kim pani jest? - warknął gniewnie Stuart, a w tym samym momencie Draco wydusił z siebie:

\- Pani Potter? Co pani robi w gabinecie Snape'a?

\- Jesteśmy z Severusem starymi przyjaciółmi. - odparła szybko Lily, zdając sobie sprawę jak ogromny błąd popełniła im się pokazując. Zaimprowizowała. - Pracujemy razem nad prywatnym projektem.

\- Nie ma pani nad nami żadnej władzy. - syknął Stuart, choć chyba nie chciał zaczynać kłótni na oczach nieprzyjaznego dorosłego, bo wezwał swoich kumpli ostrym „Chodźcie'! i przepchnął się obok Draco do drzwi. Obecność Lily nie wywołała u Draco ulgi ani wdzięczności. Dotarłszy do drzwi, chłopcy zatrzymali się, by posłać mu wrogie spojrzenie, a on zbladł. - Widzimy się w pokoju wspólnym, kretynie.

Lily pożałowała, że nie rozważyła reperkusji ujęcia się za Draco. _Oczywiście_, że to tylko pogorszy sprawę. Ale on znów ją zaskoczył.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać. - odparł sarkastycznie, jednocześnie pokazując im dwa palce.

Brwi Stuarta uniosły się ze zdumieniem.

\- Merlinie, Malfoy, można by pomyśleć, że wyhodowałeś sobie jaja. – powiedział i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Szkoda, że dalej biję cię na głowę w pojedynkach.

\- Co za niespodzianka. - odparował Malfoy. - Trzecioroczniak nie może pokonać w pojedynku pięcioroczniaka i jego dwóch kumpli. Można by pomyśleć, że ty wyhodowałeś sobie mózg.

Starszy z przyjaciół Stuarta parsknął i Lily była pewna, że próbował ukryć śmiech. Nie winiła go, cokolwiek wstąpiło w Draco, z pewnością uczyniło go nieustraszonym.

Dochodzący zza jej pleców, lodowaty głos Severusa sprawił, że podskoczyła. Jakoś udało mu się podejść do nich bezszelestnie i teraz stał w drzwiach gabinetu, posyłając uczniom wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Co się tu dzieje?

\- Severusie - odezwała się z ulgą Lily. - ci chłopcy mają ci chyba coś do powiedzenia.

* * *

Tego wieczora to Lily dodała malwy bagniste do eliksiru i zamieszała w odpowiedni sposób, bo Severus był zajęty dręczycielami i Draco. Pól godziny później, gdy rozdano szlabany, a chłopców posłano do łóżek, Lily siedziała naprzeciwko Severusa w jego gabinecie. Wyczarował jej krzesło i nawet zrobił herbatę. Prawie poczuła się mile widziana w tym ciemnym pokoiku.

\- Nie powinnaś była się wtrącać, Lily. - odezwał się Severus, z ostrożną miną nalewając herbaty.

\- Boże, wiem. - odparła natychmiast Lily, żałując, że w ogóle otworzyła drzwi do klasy. - Zdałam sobie z tego sprawę, gdy się tam znalazłam. Ale zamierzali go skrzywdzić, a nie mogłam na to pozwolić. To taki dziwny dzieciak. - dodała czule. - Znacznie odważniejszy niż bym się spodziewała. Kazał im się odpierdolić. Prosto w twarz. To wymaga odwagi.

\- Zgadzam się. - odparł Snape. - To dobry dzieciak, często ze mną rozmawia. posłał Lily pełne ciekawości spojrzenie- nad swoją filiżanką. Krzaczaste brwi i przetłuszczone włosy sprawiały, że wyglądał niezmiernie surowo. - Nie wiedziałem, że tak dobrze go znasz.

\- A ja się dziwię, że go tolerujesz. - odparła Lily. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jest siostrzeńcem Syriusza, prawda?

\- Właściwie to kuzynem pierwszego stopnia. - prychnął Severus. - Miał też tyle przyzwoitości, by trafić do odpowiedniego domu i w ogóle nie przypomina Bla...

\- Chyba powinieneś na tym poprzestać. - wtrąciła Lily. - Nie chcesz się ze mną kłócić. - Severus wydawał się nieco zastraszony i skupił się na mieszaniu herbaty, więc Lily zdecydowała się mu odpuścić. - Znam Draco, bo Syriusz przywozi go do Doliny Godryka, żeby on i Harry mogli razem polatać w lesie.

\- On i Potter? - powtórzył Severus z niemożliwym do przeoczenia sceptycyzmem.

Lily westchnęła z frustracją.

\- Masz na myśli mojego _syna_? Naprawdę Severusie, rozpamiętywanie szkolnych głupot jest takie małostkowe.

Severus posłał jej pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie.

\- Dwa tygodnie temu twój mąż zdetonował mi w twarz baryłkę żabich wnętrzności. Nie tylko ja to rozpamiętuję.

Lily musiała przyznać mu rację. W sprawach związanych ze Snapem, James zachowywał się jak dzieciak.

\- Jeśli to ci pomoże, Moody kazał mu codziennie rano biegać razem z rekrutami. - powiedziała, w ramach wyciągnięcia gałązki pokoju. - Po wstaniu ledwo chodzi, tak go boli.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie jakie to małostkowe z mojej strony, ale poczułem się lepiej. - mruknął Severus, zaskakując ją, a potem dodał normalnie. - Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że Draco i Harry się dogaduję. W szkole na to nie wygląda. Draco ma wrażenie, że nikt go nie lubi. Uważa, że większość szkoły nienawidzi go, bo jest synem Śmierciożercy, a Ślizgoni dlatego, że jest synem Śmierciożercy, który próbował zdezerterować.

\- Tak mówili dziś ci chłopcy. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że w ogóle to wszystko wiedzą. - Lily tego nie rozumiała. Harry nie okazywał nawet najmniejszego zainteresowania tematem, chyba że podawało mu się go w postaci dramatycznych opowieści o przygodach aurorów, pochodzących z półtorarocznego okresu, gdy James i Syriusz razem trenowali. - Większość tych, którzy to przeżyli, próbuje unikać tematu. - powiedziała, poważniejąc, gdy zalały ją wspomnienia strachu i niepewności tamtych mrocznych dni.

\- Sądzę, że to część problemu. - przytaknął w zamyśleniu Severus. - Historia idealizuje wojnę. Odważni czarodzieje i czarownice walczący o to w co wierzą. Czego dzieciaki nie rozumieją to to, że nie mieliśmy wyboru. Nikt, bez względu na stronę, nie chciał walczyć. Zastanawiać się czy jutro nie będzie naszym ostatnim dniem. - Severus skupił się na swojej filiżance i ciągnął mimo mocno zaciśniętych warg. - Wiara w sprawę sprawiała, że brnęliśmy dalej, ale nie czyniła z tego podniecającej przygody, jaką widzą w niej dzieciaki.

\- Święta prawda. - odparła Lily, słysząc w tej przemyślanej teorii coraz więcej swojego starego przyjaciela. - Tyle tylko, że chyba nie ma jak zmusić ich, żeby to zrozumieli, prawda?

\- Nie. Usilnie próbowałem wbić Ślizgonom do głowy nieco bardziej realistyczną wizję tego przeżycia, ale bigoteria pozostaje. Przecież nie mogę kontrolować tego co słyszą w domu.

\- Severus Snape opowiadający się za szlamami. - mruknęła Lily ze zdumieniem. - Nie spodziewałam się, że coś takiego zobaczę.

\- Zdarzały się dziwniejsze rzeczy. - odparł krótko Severus. Potem spojrzał na nią i przemówił zupełnie innym tonem, zdeterminowany, by zostawić wojnę za sobą. - Jak sprawa Lupina. Frapuje mnie. A niełatwo się do tego przyznać.

\- Musisz mieć teorię, na pewno się _aż tak_ nie zmieniłeś. - odparła Lily, chętnie wracając do tematu, który zaczęli po południu. Jeśli ktoś mógł rozwikłać tę zagadkę, to tylko on.

Ale Severus tylko westchnął.

\- Właśnie nie. Wszystko już wykluczyliśmy.

\- Myślisz, że to był wypadek? - spytała Lily, dziwiąc się, że tak otwarcie przyznał się do klęski.

\- Właściwie to zastanawiałem się, czy Poppy przez przypadek nie posłodziła jego eliksiru zamiast swojej herbaty, ale z zasady to drobiazgowa i wykwalifikowana Uzdrowicielka.

\- Ale zauważyłbyś to podczas testów, prawda? - spytała Lily. Wiedziała, że na Remusa rzucono każde możliwe zaklęcie i poddano każdej procedurze wyszukującej antidotum.

Severus potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie da się przetestować pacjenta pod tym kątem. Cukier w organizmie nie wpływa na eliksir. Zmienia jego działanie tylko jeśli doda się go do dawki przed podaniem. Sądzę, że Lupin jest właściwie zrobiony z cukru, ilości czekolady jakie pochłania ten człowiek są przerażające. Ale aż do teraz to jeszcze nigdy nie wpłynęło na jego eliksir, więc czemu miałoby zacząć?

\- To prawda, ale co z naczyniami? Ich nie sprawdzono?

\- Niestety, przez Poppy i jej staranną rutynę, szklanki były umyte i wysterylizowane jeszcze przed wschodem księżyca.

\- Więc jeśli to cukier... - zastanowiła się na głos Lily. - a wydaje się, że to musi być cukier, jeśli nie znalazłeś nic w Remusie, to jak mógłby się dostać do szklanki?

\- Dlatego od razu go wykluczyłem. - odparł Severus, a w jego głos wkradła się frustracja. - Nie istnieje możliwość by ktokolwiek dostał się do szklanek przed rozlaniem eliksiru, bo sterylizuje się jej tuż przed użyciem, a dawka panny Reeves była nienaruszona, więc musiano go dodać po tym jak eliksir znalazł się w szklankach, gdy tylko Poppy miała do nich dostęp.

Poppy Pomfrey matka i opiekunka kilku pokoleń uczniów Hogwartu naraziła ich na takie niebezpieczeństwo? Zdaniem Lily był to idiotyczny pomysł.

\- Rozmawiałeś z nią? - spytała. Syriusz i Frank nie mogli jej przeoczyć, nawet jeśli uważali to za równie mało prawdopodobne co Lily.

\- Tak i dalej się dziwię, czemu jej nie aresztowano. - Severus spojrzał na nią, a w jego czarnych oczach kryło się prawdziwe zdumienie, a potem odrobina żalu. - Jest jedyną osobą, która mogłaby to zrobić.

\- To poważne oskarżenie, Sev. - odparła ostrożnie Lily, którą wstrząsnęła ta bezpośredniość. Pani Pomfrey była tak samo symbolem Hogwartu co McGonagall.

Severus mrugnął słysząc stare zdrobnienie, a jego policzki stały się widocznie mniej ziemiste, gdy znów się odezwał.

\- Nie oskarżam jej. - wycofał się. - Mówię tylko, że ktoś zrobił coś z eliksirem, a ona jest jedyną osobą, która miała ku temu sposobność. - ten pomysł mu się chyba nie podobał, bo mocno zmarszczył brwi. Ale nie na długo, zmartwiona mina przekształciła się w pełną zamyśleniem jakby do głowy przychodziło mu nowe wyjście. - Wiesz, że jedyny powód, dlaczego nikt inny nie mógł dostać się do eliksiru to to, że jej gabinet był pełen akt pacjentów? - Lily przytaknęła, ale Severus i tak wyjaśnił. - Jej czar powiększający przestał działać, gdy magicznie wyciągnęła akta. Ale ten inspektor NSZ... Zawsze wydawał mi się prawdopodobnym podejrzanym. Co, jeśli po prostu rzucił kostkę cukru od drzwi?

Lily była rozczarowana. Spodziewała się czegoś znacznie bardziej rozstrzygającego i skomplikowanego.

\- Chyba. - odparła z wahaniem. - Musiałby mieć niezłego cela, by trafić do dobrej szklanki.

\- O czym ja _mówię_, rzucić. - prychnął pogardliwie Severus, zły na samego siebie. - Mógł przelewitować ją przez pokój. - znów spojrzał prosto na Lily, z widocznym niepokojem. - Nawet pierwszoroczniak poradziłby sobie z tym zaklęciem.

\- Naprawdę uważasz, że to prawdopodobne.

\- To nie ma znaczenia, ważne, że to możliwe. - Severus wyglądał jakby mu ulżyło. - Prawie oszalałem próbując wymyślić jak to się mogło stać. Wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, że moje eliksiry nie zawodzą. A wszystkie klątwy, które mogłyby wpłynąć na wywar dałoby się wykryć. To musiał być cukier, nie wiedziałem tylko jak dostał się do dawki Lupina, a nie panny Reeves. Ale kostkę można łatwo kontrolować lewitacją lub zaklęciem odpychającym.

\- Musisz powiedzieć aurorom. - odparła Lily, myśląc, że jeśli to prawda, to wszystko sprowadzi się do najbardziej kuriozalnie prostego otrucia jakie zapisano w aktach... Albo nie zapisano, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. - Syriusz i Frank potrzebują każdego tropu. Co, jeśli ten ktoś spróbuje znowu w przyszłym tygodniu?

\- Cóż, zgaduję, że aurorzy będą obecni podczas kolejnej pełni. I nie pozwolą nikomu pałętać się po skrzydle szpitalnym bez opieki.

\- _Ale i tak_. - naciskała Lily.

\- No dobrze. - ugiął się Severus. - Rano skontaktuję się z Longbottomem.

\- Świetnie. - odparła usatysfakcjonowana Lily. - A teraz powinnam się chyba trochę przespać. Zostało już tylko siedem godzin do dodania pasty z rzeżuchy.

Severus zmarszczył brwi.

\- Masz na myśli sześć godzin i czterdzieści... - urwał, by podciągnąć rękaw i zerknąć na zegarek. - ... trzy minuty.

Lily uśmiechnęła się, wstając.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. - zgodziła się. - Nigdy nie sądziłam, że będzie mi brakowało tego twojego szukania dziury w całym, ale chyba za tym tęskniłam.

\- Dbałość to lepsze słowo. - burknął Severus, ale gdy odprowadzał ją do drzwi wydawał się zadowolony. - Do zobaczenia rano, Lily.

\- Dobranoc, Sev. - odparła Lily, czując się niezwykle głupio, bo nieoczekiwanie zaszczypały ją kąciki oczu. Aż do teraz nie zdawała sobie sprawy jak bardzo tęskniła za swoim pierwszym magicznym przyjacielem.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Dziękuję za feedback pod ostatnim rozdziałem, bardzo chętnie usłyszę co sądzicie na temat tego._

_Mrs J xx_

* * *

**Od tłumaczki**: I w ten sposób dotarliśmy do końca mojej przygody z uniwersum Sto Sześćdziesiąt Dziewięć. Rozdział 12 jest ostatnim i choć będę obserwować profil autorki, w razie gdyby postanowiła wznowić opowiadanie, to data publikacji nie skłania do optymizmu. A szkoda, bo intryga robi się coraz ciekawsza i ja na przykład strasznie chciałabym się dowiedzieć jak to wszystko miało się skończyć. Dziękuję Wam bardzo za uwagę i ciepłe słowa, było mi bardzo miło.

Zapraszam też do mojego kolejnego projektu tłumaczeniowego, który powinien ujrzeć światło dzienne w niedzielę 29 września. Projekt ten jest crossoverem HP z Grą o Tron, nosi tytuł **Winter's Witch (Czarownica Zimy)** i został napisany przez **writing_as_tracey**. Oryginał można znaleźć na Archive Of Our Own, albo , a moje tłumaczenie ukaże się zarówno tutaj, jak i na moim profilu na ao3. Także jeśli macie ochotę na Hermionę wymiatającą w Westeros to zapraszam.

Do usłyszenia,

Ammaviel


End file.
